


Liceum im. Anakina Skywalkera w Nowobogackich Przedmieściach Wielkopolskich

by ArtificialHuman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Absurd, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parent Han Solo, Dark Humor, Emo Kylo Ren, F/F, F/M, Han Solo uczy wf-u, M/M, Multi, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Humor, bad father han solo, biol-chem nie lubi humana, dziwne ciało pedagogiczne, kyluxy, niech serce twe rozwiąże je...trudne sprawy..., problemy uczuciowe, sadistic humor, skomplikowane relacje, stereotypowy biolchem, stereotypowy human, typowa polska licbaza, wszyscy wciśnięci w jeden rocznik
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialHuman/pseuds/ArtificialHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwie klasy w typowej, polskiej licbazie nieustannie ze sobą rywalizują, aż w końcu dochodzi do pewnego incydentu.<br/>Rywalizujący ze sobą dyrektorowie po raz pierwszy życiu są zgodni - postanawiają wymieszać klasy, co nie jest do końca dobrym pomysłem...<br/>Oczywiście, to AU xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bomba jądrowa

**Author's Note:**

> OSTRZEŻENIE: Jeśli obraża Cię czarny, absurdalny i niewygodny humor oraz nabijanie się z polskich postaci sceny politycznej i telewizyjnej, opuść to miejsce jak najszybciej, bo nie znajdziesz tu niczego dobrego.

Ksiądz Skywalker miał dosyć. Klasa biologiczno-chemiczna jak zwykle dawała mu popalić.

Pomyśleć, że to mieli być przyszli lekarze, chemicy, hodowcy...poważni ludzie.

Jeśli to była ich przyszłość, to ksiądz miał nadzieję, że nie dożyje tych czasów.

Najgorszy w klasie był jego siostrzeniec, Ben, który kiedyś był takim miłym i ładnym chłopcem... w pierwszej klasie jeszcze jakoś się zachowywał, ale w drugiej dosłownie zwariował.

Brunet siedział sam, więc położył długie nogi na krześle obok, wcinając przy tym soczyste jabłko. Luke wykonał w myślach znak krzyża, a potem podszedł do chłopaka.

\- Synu, schowaj to jabłko. To nie jest czas na jedzenie.

\- Nie jestem twoim synem - prychnął Solo. - Chyba, ze o czymś nie wiem, mamuśka podobno była szalona.

Ksiądz zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu, przy okazji poprosił Boga o wsparcie.

\- Schowaj to jabłko.

Ben uśmiechnął się i włożył owoc do swojej skórzanej, nabijanej ćwiekami torebki.

Po czym wyciągnął z niej banana. Szybko obrał go i włożył do ust.

Siedzący w pierwszej ławce Hux oblizał wargi.

Obserwował pełne usta chłopaka, gdy odgryzał kolejne kawałki podłużnego owocu. Być tym bananem...

Luke tylko spojrzał na ucznia i westchnął. Musiał być spokojny, nie mógł pozwolić na gniew...

Tymczasem Mitaka szybko szturchnął Brena, wyrywając go z krainy fantazji.

 - Brendol, to dzisiaj. Zapomniałeś?

Hux szybko pokiwał głową. Potem przygładził pulowerek i stanął na starej, drewnianej i pobazgranej ławce.

Ksiądz spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

Przewodniczący klasy odchrząknął, a dwadzieścia spojrzeń skierowało się na niego.

 - Drodzy uczniowie 2B! - krzyknął. - Dziś w końcu zadamy ostateczny cios tym amebom z 2A! W końcu musiał nadejść ten dzień! Niech oni będą białkiem, my będziemy kwasem azotowym!

Część uczniów zaczęła skandować.

Hux uśmiechnął się i kiwnął ręką do swoich dwóch sługusów - chudych kujonków w drucianych okularach, którzy podali mu do ręki całkiem sporą kulę. Bren schylił się i wziął ja do rąk. Była strasznie ciężka.

 - To jest zwieńczenie naszej wielotygodniowej pracy! Bomba jądrowa Starkiller!

\- Przepraszam, co zamierzacie z nią zrobić? - Luke poddał się i skulił w kącie. Może kiedyś był waleczny, ale teraz tylko wyciągnął przed siebie krzyż, żeby te demony nie zbliżyły się do niego.

  - Za chwilę wyruszymy, żeby ostatecznie zniszczyć humanistów! A zwłaszcza tego durnia, który przeniósł się do nich w pierwszej klasie!

Phasma westchnęła przeciągle. Dlaczego wszyscy zachowywali się jakby dopiero co wyszli z podstawówki? Wszyscy skandowali i tylko ona i Ben mieli to gdzieś. Tyle, że Solo zawsze miał wszystko gdzieś.

Tymczasem uczniowie wydali z siebie dziki okrzyk i wybiegli z sali.

Blondynka westchnęła i spojrzała na wysokiego chłopaka. On tylko wzruszył ramionami.

 - Wiesz, muszę odegrać się na tej sierocie. Pójdę tam, co mi szkodzi. - Poprawił swoją pasiastą rękawiczkę bez palców i wyszedł z sali.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę zastanawiała się, ale postanowiła za nim pójść.

Tymczasem Luke zaczął odmawiać różaniec.

 

***

 

Rey westchnęła. Nie przepadała za historią i panem Ackbarem, który miał dziwnie rozstawione oczy i przypominał trochę kosmitę. Czasem nawet rysowała w zeszycie jego karykatury.

Siedzący przed nią Poe obrócił się do niej.

\- Mickiewicz, czy Słowacki? - spytał i wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Mickiewicz - odparła szybko dziewczyna.

\- Chyba się nie dogadamy - stwierdził grobowo chłopak. - Ja i Finn jesteśmy w drużynie Słowackiego.

Ciemnoskóry chłopak odwrócił się i pokiwał głową.

\- Przykro mi, mała, ale nie możemy kontynuować z tobą znajomości. Tak przy okazji, pożyczysz mi ołówek?

Pan Ackbar głośno chrząknął.

\- Dameron, powtórz, co przed chwilą powiedziałem.

\- Ja...ten, no... Nie wiem.

\- A dlaczego?

\- Bo ja...

\- Bo się nie skupiałeś! - stwierdził dramatycznie historyk.

Reszta klasy już zaczęła przygotowywać się na nudny wykład.

\- Teraz się nie skupiacie, myślicie, że ujdzie wam to na sucho, ale po paru latach będziecie próbowali sobie coś przypomnieć i co wtedy? Dziura. Pustka. Kompletne zero. A gdybyście słuchali na lekcji, to może zdobylibyście lepszą pracę. Rozmowy to pułapka! Pułapka!

\- Najmocniej przepraszam - wtrąciła się siedząca obok Rey Jessika - Ale do czego przyda nam się zjednoczenie Niemiec?

\- Do... - mężczyzna zaczął się jąkać. - A kim ty chcesz być, Jessiko?

\- Psychologiem.

\- To...może kiedyś będziesz mogła zobrazować pacjentowi jego problem na przykładzie zjednoczenia Niemiec, ponieważ...- nie udało mu się dokończyć, bo drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a do sali wbiegł tłum rozwrzeszczanych dzieciaków, z Huxem na czele. Trzymał jakąś dziwną kulę.

Do Rey podbiegł Ben. Chyba był rozemocjonowany, bo jedna z jego czarnych kresek na oku rozmazała się.

\- Teraz mi zapłacisz - syknął.

Tymczasem Ackbar wrzeszczał, uczniowie trzaskali się, a Hux próbował podpalić lont kuli.

\- Już zawsze będziesz mi to wypominał? - dziewczyna westchnęła przeciągle.

Kiedyś połączyli ich klasy na w-f. Han Solo (który uczył też podstaw przedsiębiorczości) wymyślił ćwiczenia z walki bronią białą. Podał im jakieś otulinowe miecze i dobrał w pary. Ben zawsze chwalił się, ze jest w tym najlepszy, ale potem Rey skopała mu dupę, a Han śmiał się z syna przez następny miesiąc.

\- Będę. I teraz się zemszczę.

Jakby wcześniej się nie mścił. Często znajdowała w swoich kurtkach piasek, a gdy zostawiała gdzieś torbę, w jej zeszytach pojawiały się zadziwiająco dobrze oddające anatomię ludzkiego ciała rysunki. Nie były podpisane, ale tylko jedno osoba w szkole mogla pisać czarnym, brokatowym długopisem.

\- Błagam cię, chłopczyku. To były ćwiczenia.

\- Mam to w dupie - sarknął brunet, a Rey zaczęła się bać. Ćwieki przy jego pieszczochach wyglądały na ostre.

Chłopak uniósł pięść, a dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, jednak w tym momencie Hux wrzasnął.

\- Odpaliłem! Biol-chemy, pod ławki! - rudzielec szybko zasłonił głowę i wlazł pod biurko, zostawiając bombę na podłodze.

Ackbar zaczął wrzeszczeć, podbiegł do kuli, jednak w tym momencie broń eksplodowała.

Wszyscy, którzy nie zdążyli się schronić zostali ochlapani krwią i byczymi jądrami.

\- Mówiłem, ze to bomba jądrowa - zachichotał Mitaka.

Nauczyciel podniósł się z ziemi. Jego ręka wisiała pod dziwnym kątem.

Otworzył usta, żeby kontynuować wrzeszczenie, ale w tym samym momencie do sali wszedł Luke, a za nim dumnie wkroczyli dyrektorowie szkoły.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - spytała przerażona Leia. - Z tego co widzę, to musiała być sprawka 2B.

\- Nie sądzę, przecież planowo ma tu lekcje 2A - prychnął blady i łysy dyrektor Snoke.

\- Ja myślę, ze zawinili oboje - wrzasnął Ackbar. - Ale głównie Brendol, Bren, Rey i Phasma.

\- Co ja zrobiłam? - wykrzyczała blondynka. Przez cały czas stała z boku i tylko przyglądała się sytuacji.

Ben wyszczerzył zęby, puścił ramię Rey (gdy Hux wrzasnął, zakrył ją i zanurkował z nią pod ławkę)

\- Byłaś tutaj - warknął historyk, a Phasma westchnęła z rezygnacją. Zawsze wszyscy zwalali na nią winę.

\- Wasza czwórka pójdzie do naszego gabinetu - zarządziła Leia i spojrzała surowo na syna. -Benjamin, znowu?

\- Dameron mnie zmusił!

\- Co? - wykrztusił Poe. - O czym ty gadasz,z przecież nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiamy!

\- To niech Dameron też pójdzie - mruknął Snoke. -I FInn też.

\- A ja dlaczego?

-Bo jesteś czarny.

 

***

 

Szóstka uczniów siedziała i czekała na dyrektorów, którzy teraz prowadzili naradę.

Brendol od czasu do czasu przygładzam swój pulowerek i spoglądał ukradkiem na Bena, który zeskrobywał resztki czarnego lakieru ze swoich długich paznokci.

Phasma chowała twarz w dłoniach i ciągle zastanawiała się, dlaczego to zawsze ona jest winna.

Poe i Finn posyłali sobie rozbawione spojrzenia, a Rey gapiła się w sufit. Paluchy Solo zostawiły ślady na jej szczupłym ramieniu.

Po jakimś czasie, dyrektorowie w końcu wyszli.

\- Jakim cudem dwie trójki klasowe zostały uznane za prowodyrów? - spytała Leia

\- To oni spowodowali konflikt - Rey była przewodniczącą i stwierdziła, ze musi bronić klasy. -Przylecieli do nas z tą...bombą jądrowa.

\- Właśnie. Skąd wytrzasnęliście bycze jądra? - dyrektorka spojrzała surowo na drugą trójkę.,

\- Ojciec Mitaki jest rzeźnikiem - mruknęła Phasma.

\- I jak to skonstruowaliście?

\- Proszę pani, myślę, ze to zbyt trudne dla humanistycznego umysłu - Snoke zaśmiał się cierpko - Podziwiam was za tak dobry pomysł. Pewnie 2A sprowokowała was do tego.

\- Tak! - podchwycił Hux. -Cały czas wysyłali nam samolociki i porównywali nas do dziwnych postaci. Jestem jakąś Anią z Zielonej Góry, czy czymś w tym stylu.

Leia zaśmiała się cicho.

Rey jęknęła.

\- Poe, wysyłałeś im samolociki?

\- No co? - burknął chłopak. -Sama przyznałaś, że Ben jest podobny do Cześnika...

\- Czyli sprowokowaliście ich? - syknął Snoke. - Myślę, ze to human powinien dostać gorszą karę.

\- A ja uważam...- westchnęła Leia. - Nie. W taki sposób nigdy się nie dogadamy. Wiesz, jaki jest mój pomysł.

\- Wiem.

\- To może wcielimy go w życie?

\- Niech ci będzie.

\- Chwila, jaki pomysł? - wtrącił się Finn.

\- Wymieszamy wasze klasy. W obu jest po dwadzieścia osób, wiec będzie idealnie.

\- Co? - Rey i Hux równocześnie wytrzeszczyli oczy.

\- Ale przecież, mamy zupełnie inne zajęcia i rozszerzenia...-mruknęła Phasma.

\- Utworzymy dwie klasy biolchem-humanistyczne - stwierdziła dumnie Leia.

\- Ale...-wyjąkał Poe.

\- I wasza szóstka...

Ben miał nadzieję, że nie wyląduje z Dameronem.

\- Solo, Dameron i Finn będą w jednej klasie, a Phasma, Rey i Hux w drugiej. A potem się zmienicie. - zarządził Snoke

\- Ale dlaczego tak? - jęknął Ben.

\- Żebyście mogli się lepiej zintegrować.

\- Ale, mamo...

\- Nie teraz Ben, i tak porozmawiamy o tej akcji. Chyba będę zmuszona skonfiskować twoje wszystkie płyty Comy.

\- Tylko nie Coma!

Finn i Poe zachichotali cicho.

 -A od kiedy to wprowadzimy? - spytała Rey.

\- Od jutra.

Po raz pierwszy obie trójce spojrzały na siebie ze zrozumieniem.

\- A do kiedy to ma trwać? - dodała Phasma.

\- Do końca drugiej klasy.

Był październik.

Zapowiadał się wspaniały rok.


	2. Popołudnia takie są

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę smęcenia o strukturze Liceum i o życiu mane six (jak w MLP *0*)  
> Z góry przepraszam za ewentualne wynudzanie.  
> Jezu, trochę się rozpisałam.  
> Na pocieszenie: potem już będzie skupianie się na życiu szkolnym.

Phasma pomyślała sobie, że dywanik u dyrektorów miał swoją zaletę- dwie trojki klasowe zostały zwolnione do domu, a reszta musiała sprzątać salę od historii (woźny Kenobi, do którego zazwyczaj należały takie zadania, musiał odwieźć pana Ackbara do szpitala).

Potem cieszyła się trochę mniej - uświadomiła sobie, ze czeka ją zbiórka harcerska.

Szybko wróciła do swojego domku jednorodzinnego. Jej mamy jeszcze nie było, pewnie znowu trzaskała nadgodziny w fabryce mrożonek.

Blondynka spojrzała w lustro. Wyglądała jak zwykle - krótkie, wygolone na boku, jasne włosy, obowiązkowy pulowerek i krawat oraz wojskowe spodnie wetknięte w glany.

Szybko zmieniła mundurek szkolny na harcerski i wybiegła z domu, zostawiając klucz pod wycieraczką.

W drodze na zbiórkę myślała o nowym planie władz szkoły. Połączyć klasy? Uważała, że to co najmniej głupi pomysł. Pewnie będą siedzieli w szkole dwa razy dłużej. Na myśl o codziennej historii, przeszły ją dreszcze. Chociaż, może nie będzie tak źle. Pan Ackbar raczej nie zamierzał wracać zbyt szybko, więc czekały ich zajęcia z panią Kanatą, która była trochę nawiedzona, ale dało się z nią wytrzymać. O ile nie zaczynała mówić dziwnych rzeczy o wydarzeniach historycznych, które prawdopodobnie widziała na własne oczy, patrząc na ilość jej zmarszczek.

Tuż przy salce głęboko westchnęła. Miała złe przeczucia - do połączenia zdziecinniałych klas i do nadchodzącej zbiorki. Niedawno została drużynową i otrzymała  same irytujące harcereczki, które dołączyły do ZHP ze względu na "Kamienie na szaniec", bo przecież '"Rudy był taaaaki słodki".

Dziewczyneczki siedziały już w sali. Na widok blondynki zesztywniały i stanęły w równym dwuszeregu.

\- Baczność! - wrzasnęła Phasma, chociaż w sumie nie musiała tego robić. -Spocznij.

Trzeba było przyznać, dobrze wytresowała te małe lafiryndy. Ale i tak ją irytowały

\- Kolejno odlicz.

Harcerki wykonały polecenie.

Brakowało jednej.

\- Gdzie jest Karyna? - jęknęła blondynka.

\- Ona... - wyjąkała cicho jedna z dziewczynek, Phasma jeszcze nie zapamiętała jej imienia, chociaż bardzo się starała. - Ona poszła obserwować tego... - pisnęła i szybko zakryła dłonią usta.

\- Kogo? - warknęła drużynowa. Policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu, przy okazji wyobrażając sobie, ze odgryza głowę Karyny, która była najbardziej irytująca osobą na Ziemi.

\- Tego przystojniaka z liceum! - powiedziała podekscytowana Amelia. Kolejne straszne dziecko...

\- Jest gdzieś niedaleko?

\- Tak, czai się na niego w krzakach pod salką.

Phasma zastanowiła się. Może w końcu będzie miała okazję utrzeć nosa tej smarkuli.

\- Koniec zbiórki - zarządziła. - Rozejść się.

\- Ale...przecież nic nie zrobiłyśmy... - wymamrotała koleżanka Karyny.

\- Sprawdziłam wasze zaangażowanie. No dobra, bądźcie dobre, kochajcie ojczyznę, pomóżcie komuś na ulicy, uśmiechnijcie się do nieznajomego, strzeżcie się ejberów. Amen.

\- Ale...

\- Baczność! Spocznij! Rozejść się! - wrzasnęła Phasma, a dziewczynki skuliły się.

\- A co z rajdem?

\- Jakim rajdem?

\- No tym, hufcowym.

Drużynowa spojrzała z poirytowaniem na swoje podopieczne i ciężko westchnęła.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym na następnej zbiórce.

\- Ale...

W Phasmie zagotowała się krew.

\- Ile razy jeszcze jękniecie? Amba wam odbija? Powinnyście się cieszyć z wolnego popołudnia!

Dziewczynki zaczęły mruczeć pod nosem, ale w końcu rozeszły się.

Blondynka schowała twarz dłoniach. Jeszcze do niedawna harcerstwo było jej pasją, ale potem nakazali jej utworzyć nową drużynę. I wszystko się posypało. Nie spotykała się już ze swoimi starymi znajomymi z poznańskich drużyn. Zostały jej żałosne dziewczynki z Nowobogackich Przedmieść Wielkopolskich.

Właśnie, miała utrzeć nosa Karynie.

Znalazła ją, siedzącą w krzakach i obserwującą przez lornetkę ulicę. Nie zauważyła jej. Wyśmienicie.

Czekała obok niczego nieświadomej dziewczyny. Ciekawe, o jakie ciacho chodziło...

Nagle zza rogu wyłonił się Ben. Przydługawy plecak w szachownicę miarowo obijał się o jego pośladki.

Ukryta dziewucha westchnęła, więc to chyba był jej cel.

Tymczasem, emo dziecko zauważyło Phasmę i pomachało do niej. Karyna zaczęła piszczeć i szybko wyszła z kryjówki.

\- Cześć! - krzyknął Ben, ignorując dziwna istotę wychylającą się z krzaków.

\- Cześć! - krzyknęła Karyna. - O mój Boże, już od dawna chciałam do ciebie zagadać, a tu takie szczęście. Podpiszesz mi się na dłoni? I zrobisz sobie ze mną zdjęcie? Pochwale się dziewczynom, że widziałam naszego lokalnego Dominika z "Sali samobójców"!

Solo spojrzał na dziewczynkę tak, jakby powiedziała mu, że wygląda całkiem ładnie z grzywka na pol twarzy. Albo jakby oznajmiła, że w odległej Galaktyce ludzie naparzają się laserowymi mieczami.

\- Kim ty jesteś? - wykrztusił po chwili.

\- No, Karyna Nowak. Nie znasz mnie? To czemu do mnie zagadałeś? - prychnęła.

\- Ale ja... - chłopak zaśmiał się i wskazał na szeroko uśmiechniętą Phasmę.

Dziewczyna spojrzała za siebie, a z jej twarzy odpłynęła cala krew. Potem zaczęła drżeć, bo Phasma podeszła do Solo i przybiła mu piątkę. Nie mieli jakiegoś bliższego kontaktu, ale chłopak chyba domyślał się, jakie były intencje koleżanki z klasy.

\- Życzę powodzenia jutro. Jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam tego całego planu - mruknęła.

Brunet tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo, a potem poszedł sobie.

Karyna spojrzała morderczo na drużynową.

Chyba właśnie jedna osoba wykruszyła się z ZHP.

A Phasma miała to gdzieś.

 

***

 

Poe już zakładał swoją brązową kurtkę, gdy zaczepił go Finn.

\- Mogę dzisiaj do ciebie wpaść? - spytał ciemnoskóry chłopak.

\- jasne - uśmiechnął się Dameron.

Razem wyszli ze szkoły. Poe mieszkał blisko, więc już po chwili byli w jego domu.

Na szczęście, jeszcze nie było jego licznego rodzeństwa. Państwo Dameron musiało się kędyś nudzić, bo miało siódemkę dzieci, a Poe był z nich najstarszy. Nie było im lekko, ale sprzedawali na czarno domowe wyroby (chcieli nawet zarejestrować firmę, ale po przeliczeniu wszystkiego okazało się, ze jednak się nie opłaca).

Brunet zaprowadził przyjaciela do swojego pokoju, który było obwieszony plakatami przedstawiającymi przeróżne samoloty wojskowe.

\- Chyba nie okłamywałeś mnie, gdy mówiłeś, że chcesz zostać pilotem - Finn był u niego już parę razy, ale ilość plakatów zawsze robiła na nim duże wrażenie.

\- Oczywiście, ze chcę. Szkoda, ze rodzice nie puścili mnie do szkoły policyjno-wojskowej. Byłoby lepiej - Poe westchnął ciężko. - Herbaty?

\- Jasne - chłopak uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela i usiadł na jego łóżku.

Dameron wyszedł do kuchni, a Finn zaczął rozmyślać.

Jego życie nie było zbyt kolorowe. Nigdy nie znal swoich rodziców, a nikt nie chciał go przygarnąć, bo w końcu był ciemnoskóry. A potem, gdy miał osiem lat, do sierocińca przyszedł samotny, wysoki Murzyn. I jakoś od razu polubił Finna. Potem okazało się, że uczy geografii w lokalnym liceum i jest bardzo sympatycznym człowiekiem. Po załatwieniu wszystkich formalności, Finn Bez Nazwiska stał się Finnem Windu. I było całkiem fajnie. A jego przybrany ojciec go nie uczył (i dobrze).

Potem przypomniał mu się dzień, w którym zaprzyjaźnił się z Dameronem.

Na początku chodził do klasy 2B, ale jakoś nie żywił szczególnej nienawiści do humanow. I wtedy zobaczył, jak Ben Solo próbuje wycisnąć z nieznajomego ucznia, co było na ostatniej kartkówce. Chłopak był złośliwy i nie chciał mu powiedzieć, więc brunet zamknął go w składziku.

Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek i korytarz opustoszał. Słychać było tylko miarowe uderzanie w drzwi i "pomóż mi, Obi-Wan Kenobi". Ale zanim woźny uwolnił chłopaka, Finn zdążył otworzyć drzwi składziku i wypuścić Damerona. Potem szybko się zaprzyjaźnili i razem śmiali się z miny Solo, gdy zobaczył, że pomieszczenie jest puste. A przyszedł ze swoimi oprychami.

Potem Finn przeniósł się na humana, przez co został znienawidzony przez swoją starą klasę. Ale było warto.

 

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go ciche szczekanie.

Do pokoju wbiegł średniej wielkości, biały pies.

\- Cześć, BB-8 - chłopak uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał zwierze po głowie.

Przylepa była uroczym kundelkiem, na jego jasnej sierści znajdowało się dużo okrągłych, rudawych łatek.  Pies zaszczekał ponownie, jakby chciał mu coś powiedzieć.

\- CO jest, mały? - spytał go Finn.

Zwierzę nie odpowiedziało (w sumie, logiczne). Tylko wybiegło z pokoju. Zaniepokojony chłopak postanowił za nim pójść.

BB-8 zaprowadził go do kuchni.

Poe leżał na podłodze i nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze.

-Poe? - Finn był zaniepokojony. -Poe?

Szybko podbiegł do chłopaka, który nadal nie wykazywał oznak życia.

Przypomniał sobie zajęcia EDB w gimnazjum. Szybko sprawdził jego oddech.

Klatka piersiowa nie poruszała się.

To oznaczało usta-usta.

Finnowi zrobiło się gorąca, ale dzielnie zatkał nos przyjaciela,  który nagle w wybuchnął dzikim śmiechem.

 - Uwierzyłeś w to? - parsknął Poe i podniósł się z podłogi.

Jego przyjaciel milczał. Nadal był w szoku.

\- Gdybyś teraz widział swoją minę - Dameron zaczął tarzać się po podłodze.

\- To nie było zabawne. Zginąłeś. Chciałem już zabierać twoją kurtkę - stwierdził grobowo Finn.

Poe przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na kolegę.

\- Mógłbyś. Pasowałaby ci.

Gdyby Finn był biały, z pewnością by się zarumienił. Ale tylko uśmiechnął się do bruneta, który wstał i podał mu kubek herbaty.

\- Chciało ci się tak długo wstrzymywać oddech? - spytał Finn, gdy wracali do pokoju Damerona.

\- Dla takich akcji mogę zrobić wszystko - zaśmiał się Poe. - Tak przy okazji, co sądzisz o tym nowym pomyśle?

\- Beznadzieja. Jeszcze będziemy w klasie z Solo.  Nie znoszę tego dupka.

\- Ja też. Ale najgorsze jest to, ze niby po jakimś czasie nas jeszcze wymieszają - chłopak westchnął i zaczął bawić się modelem myśliwca. - I pewnie wtedy nie będziemy w klasie razem - dodał po chwili.

\- Dlatego musimy skorzystać z tego, ze jeszcze nas nie rozdzielili.

\- Co sugerujesz?

Finn uśmiechnął się demonicznie i wskazał na stos karteczek lezących na biurku.

\- Zemsta.

 

***

Rey wróciła do domu po dziesiątej. Wcześniej jak zwykle pracowała na złomowisku. Nie musiała tego robić, ale chciała mieć w miarę normalne życie.

Kiedyś wszystko było idealne. No, prawie.

Nie znała swojego ojca, mama tylko czasem wspominała, ze był religijnym człowiekiem. Ale potem jej rodzona matka uciekła do Holandii. A Rey zamieszkała u swojego zrzędliwego sąsiada.

Unkar Plutt zgodził się na przyjecie dziewczynki, jednak nigdy nie traktował jej dobrze. Kupował jej tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, wydzielał jej porcje jedzenia, miał bardzo duże wymagania. Ale z drugiej strony pozwolił jej zamieszkać pod swoim ciasnym dachem, podpisywał zgody na wycieczki szkolne i przedstawiał się jako jej opiekun prawny, wiec nie było źle.

Ich szeregowiec miał jedną zaletę: Unkar wykupił sobie garaż, w którym stał stary Volkswagen Transporter T2. Nie wiadomo kto był jego pierwszym właścicielem (Niemiec płakał, jak sprzedawał). Był kupą złomu. Bardzo sympatyczną kupą złomu. Na jego zderzaku kto przylepił ogromna naklejkę z napisem "Sokół millenium". Rey czasem wymykała się do garażu i oglądała samochód. Wierzyła w to, ze kiedyś pojedzie nim i znajdzie swoją mamę.

Ale od paru lat dziewczyna zaczęła mieć również drobne marzenia. Sama zapracowała sobie na telefon i luźne, bezowe ubrania, które nosiła po szkole. Praca na złomowisku nie była taka zła. Dawało się wytrzymać.

 

Po powrocie do domu, Rey przywitała się z opiekunem, zjadła skromną kolację, wzięła prysznic, a później szybko poszła do swojego pokoju. Ich szeregowiec był wyjątkowo ciasny, więc pokój szatynki był malutki. Ale zawsze mogło być gorzej. Mieszkała w ładnej, zadbanej miejscowości, do Poznania miała tylko kilka kilometrów, a to chyba było dobre, prawda?

Dziewczyna myślała, ze znajdzie dla siebie wolną chwilę przed pójściem spać. Odciągnęła od siebie myśli o Sokole i skupiła się na relaksie. Powoli spłynęło na nią całkowite odprężenie.

Nagle jej telefon zaświergotał.

Odblokowała go i spojrzała na ekran. Ktoś do niej napisał.

 

_Ben: JESTEŚ GŁUPIA_

_Ben: I BRZYDKA_

 

Rey westchnęła ciężko. Była ciekawa, czy kiedyś ta błazenada się skończy. Przez chwilę chciała nie odpisywać, to byłoby rozsądne. Ale nie mogła się powstrzymać.

 

_Rey: To przykre, gdy ktoś leczy swoje kompleksy poprzez obrażanie innych._

_Ben: Ja tylko mówię prawdę._

_Rey: Gdybyś mówił prawdę, to przyznałbyś się, że napisałeś do mnie z konkretnego powodu._

_Ben:..._

_Ben:..._

_Ben zmienił kolor czatu na różowy._

_Ben zmienił swój pseudonim na: Książę Mroku._

_Książę Mroku:..._

_Rey: Odpiszesz coś w końcu?_

_Książę mroku zmienił Twój pseudonim na Brzydka sierota._

_Ustawiłeś (aś) pseudonim jako Rey._

_Książę Mroku: Mam nowy plan lekcji._

_Rey: Już?_

_Książę Mroku: Ta._

_Rey: Super, wyślesz mi go?_

_Książę Mroku: NIE._

_Rey: Dlaczego?_

_Książę Mroku: BO JESTEŚ GŁUPIA.  
_

_Książę Mroku: I BRZYDKA._

 

 

Rey westchnęła z rezygnacją. Dlaczego Solo musiał być taki niedojrzały? Zależało jej na tym planie lekcji,wiedziałaby, jak powinna się spakować. Ale pewna irytująca istota musiała jej to uniemożliwić.

Postanowiła stracić resztki godności i napisać do Huxa. Może on wiedział, w końcu był najlepszym kumplem Bena. Chyba.

 

_Rey: Hej, wiem, ze mnie nie lubisz, ale wiesz jaki mamy plan lekcji?_

_Brendol: Wiem._

_Rey: Podałbyś mi? Proszę._

_Brendol: A co z tego będę miał?_

 

Dziewczyna prychnęła. Dlaczego wszyscy byli takimi materialistami?

 

_Rey; Wdzięczność drogiej koleżanki._

_Brendol: Nie jesteś moją koleżanką :/_

_Brendol: No dobrze. Niech ci będzie (link)_

 

Na widok planu Rey kopnęła swój plecak. Co im odwaliło? Codzienna historia, polski i wos...dało się przeżyć. Ale biologia i chemia? Na biologii wszyscy obrzucali się martwymi płodami, a na chemii śmiali się z pana Binksa, który był bardzo dziwny. Miał wyłupiaste oczy i dwie, mocno ściśnięte kitki, które dodatkowo podkreślały jego wytrzeszcz. W dodatku był straszną niezdarą i uwielbiał doświadczenia. Bardzo często ręka mu drżała i przypadkiem wlewał niewłaściwe odczynniki (do historii przeszło "pamiętaj chemiku młody, zawsze wlewaj...wodę do kwasu" i szybki kurs pierwszej pomocy, który nastąpił po wykonaniu eksperymentu).

 

_Brendol: okropny, co nie? Prawie jak twoja twarz._

_Rey: Nawet ty? Wydawało mi się, ze jesteś rozsądniejszy od reszty._

_Brendol: Bo jestem._

_Rey: Udowodnij._

_Brendol: Dałem tobie plan. To jest sukces. Myślisz, ze dostałabyś go od Bena?_

_Rey: nie. Nie chciał mi go dać._

_Brendol; A widzisz? Ja chciałem :)_

_Rey: Dziękuję :D_

_Brendol: Nie ma sprawy. Chociaż, w sumie...odwdzięczysz sie. jeszcze nie wiem jak, ale odwdzięczysz się._

_Rey: Jasne..._

_Brendol: Co tam?_

 

Rey zmarszczył brwi. Czemu nie zakończył konwersacji?

 

_Rey: nic konkretnego. A u ciebie?_

_Brendol: Też nudy._

_Rey: Masz pomysł na dzień nauczyciela?_

_Brendol; To we wtorek, nie?_

_Rey: Niestety. Musimy coś dla nich wymyślić._

_Brendol: Coś się pokombinuje :)_

_Rey: Jutro jest piątek, wiec mamy cztery dni._

_Brendol: No._

_Rey: Jutro pogadamy._

_Brendol: Ale ja nie mam zamiaru gadać z tobą w szkole, amebo._

_Rey: Jak chcesz, hochsztaplerze._

_Brendol:..._

_Rey: Dobranoc._

_Brendol: Umrzyj we śnie._

 

 

Rey uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Może rudzielec nie był aż taki zły.

Zanim zasnęła, zrobiła jeszcze jedna rzecz.

Zablokowała Bena.

 

 

***

 

 

Nowobogackie Przedmieścia Wielkopolskie nie były tak do końca nowobogackie. Ale największe osiedle było ucieleśnieniem fantazji typowego trzydziestolatka. Duże, identyczne, białe domy z równo przyciętymi trawnikami. Blisko do sklepiku ze zdrową żywnością i klubu fitness. Po prostu bajka.

Jeden z domów wyróżniał się, był ogromną posiadłością otoczoną wysokim, marmurowo-żelaznym płotem,

Właśnie do niego zmierzał Hux (oczywiście, nie był pieszo - siedział w wygodnym BMW).

Po powrocie do domu szybko zaszył się w swoim pokoju. Odrobił lekcje, sprawdził, czy szkoła udostępniła już nowy plan, a gdy okazało się, ze nie, uznał, że to wina dyrektor Organy, która była leniwa i z pewnością opóźniała postęp pracy.

O Lei chodziły dziwne plotki. Podobno kiedyś paradowała w złotym bikini na imprezie ich pana od geografii (szkoła była duża, wiec od każdego przedmiotu było po dwóch nauczycieli). Podobno wyciągała swojego przyszłego męża z zamrażalki (impreza chyba była niezła). Podobno potem chciała udusić pana Hutta, ale coś jej nie wyszło. Na szczęście, chyba wszyscy byli pod wpływem wody życia i na drugi dzień niczego nie pamiętali.

Ohyda.

Ojciec Brena gardził takimi ludźmi i przeszczepił ta nienawiść synowi. W sumie, wiele mu przeszczepił. Brendol nie był perfekcjonistą bez powodu.

Hux senior był emerytowanym wojskowym, który zainwestował w mrożonki. Okazało się to strzałem w dziesiątkę. Jego firma, IgloHux była największą korporacją tego typu. Brendol też miał ją kiedyś przejąć.

Kiedyś.

 

Chłopak otworzył swojego laptopa i zajął się jednym z ulubionych zajęć. 

Zaczął przeglądać profil Bena na Facebooku.

Nie wiedział, czemu to robił, ale stalkowanie kolegi z klasy sprawiało mu przyjemność. Zajął się oglądaniem jego zdjęć profilowych. Aktualne było w jego stylu- siedział na dziwnych ruinach i obserwował bardzo interesującą glebę. Polubiło je chyba całe liceum a to był wyczyn - trzy roczniki, na każdym sześć klas po dwadzieścia osób, łącznie trzysta sześćdziesiąt osób.

I te komentarze...

Ostatnio Solo stal się obiektem westchnień wszystkich dziewczynek z gimnazjum i pierwszej klasy liceum.

Bren brzydził się tymi amebami. Szybko przewijał zdjecia, aż w końcu dotarł do najstarszego, na którym Ben jeszcze nie był emo dzieckiem, tylko zwykłym, grzecznym ministrantem. Hux pomyślał sobie, ze był wtedy bardzo słodki.

A potem przypadkiem polubił zdjęcie.

Szybko odskoczył od komputera, jakby wyszedł z niego Zbigniew Stonoga.

Dało się to jakoś cofnąć? Chyba nie, chłopak i tak zobaczy, ze Bren go stalkował.

Rudzielec  zatrzasnął laptopa i podszedł do szafy, w której wisiały jego mundurki. Odetchnął głęboko i zaczął je układać. Ale po chwili nawiedziły go myśli o nowym układzie.

Miał być w klasie z Rey i Phasmą. Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Nie musiał siedzieć w klasie z WIndu i Dameronem, a to był duży plus.

Ale te rozszerzenia...koszmar.

Nie znosił polskiego, zawsze tylko udawał, ze słucha, ale tak na prawdę tylko patrzył na panią Tano, która była całkiem ładna. Miała długie, jasne włosy, które ZAWSZE wiązała w dwie kitki i opuszczała na piersi, ktore też były niczego sobie.

To był jeden z powodów, dla których uczniowie pani Organy mieli lepsze wyniki na maturach z języka polskiego, a podopieczni drugiej nauczycielki często oblewali.

A teraz mieli im zabrać panią Ahsokę. Organa niby też kiedyś była niezła, ale teraz przekwitła. A szkoda.

Po dokładnym posprzątaniu, Hux nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Ostatecznie znowu usiadł przy biurku i ponownie odpalił komputer.

Zobaczył, ze Ben jest dostępny. Postanowił do niego napisać, chociaż nie za bardzo wiedział, jaki temat poruszyć.

Jego palce zawisły nad klawiaturą.

i dokładnie w tym samym momencie przyszła do niego wiadomosć.

 

_Ben: Cześć, Bren. Przyszedł plan i pomyślałem, że pewnie chcesz go zobaczyć xD_

 

Hux cicho pisnął, ale potem odetchnął głęboko. Nie będzie się zachowywał jak te roztrzęsione dziewczynki, które reagowały na Bena tak jak piętnastolatki na nową dostawę koszulek à la tumblr girl.

 

_Brendol: Tak, chętnie._

_Ben: Proszę bardzo (link)_

 

Rudzielec wszedł w link i załkał cicho.

Codziennie dziewięć lekcji. Rozszerzenia z biol-chema i humana równocześnie, do tego normalne przedmioty.

Zaczął żałować, ze dokuczał katechecie. Że wpadł na pomysł zbudowania bomby jądrowej.

 

_Ben: Straszny, co nie? Mój jest jeszcze gorszy. W dodatku jestem z tymi bambrami._

_Brendol: Coś czuję, że będzie jeszcze gorzej._

_Ben: Tez mi się tak wydaje. Znając Damerona i kolegę zdrajcę, to wymyślą coś._

_Brendol: Masakra. My też powinniśmy coś zrobić. Wiesz, nie dać się._

_Ben: Żeby znowu wymyślili nam karę?_

_Ben zmienił kolor czatu na czerwony_

_Ben; Wiesz co?_

_Ben: Wisi mi to. Odegramy się. Mogą mi nawet zakazać używać tuszu do rzęs. Są ważniejsze rzeczy._

_Brendol: Myślę, ze wyglądałbyś dobrze nawet bez tuszu :)_

 

Hux zarumienił się. Chyba nie powinien tego pisać.

 

_Ben: Dziękuję :3_

_Ben zmienił kolor czatu na: różowy_

_Ben ustawił twój pseudonim jako: Rudasek_

_Ben: Szkoda, że nie będziemy teraz razem w klasie._

 

Rude serduszko zatrzepotało jak tupolew we mgle.

 

_Rudasek: Ale tym razem to musi być coś lepszego. Większego. Ale żeby nie mogli nam tego udowodnić._

_Ben: Może kolejny Starkiller?_

_Rudasek: Hahah, nie. Najlepiej by było, gdyby nie mogli udowodnić nam winy._

_Ben: Masz rację, jak zwykle :*_

 

Boże święty. Wysłał mu dwukropek i gwiazdkę.

To musiała być miłość.

 

Na dworze było już ciemno. Hux wiedział, ze powinien iść spać, ale zamiast tego myślał nad odpowiedzią.

 

_Rudasek: Bez przesady, czasem popełniam błędy :3_

 

Największym z nich było zadurzenie się w pewnym brunecie. Ale mniejsza z tym.

 

_Ben: Ty i błędy? Pierwsze słyszę._

_Ben ustawił swój pseudonim jako: Kylo Ren_

_Kylo Ren: Muszę już lecieć. Dobranoc :*_

_Rudasek: Dobranoc :)_

 

Hux uśmiechnął się do siebie i spojrzał na zegarek. Była północ. Nawet nie wiedział, ze jest tak późno. Szybko poszedł pod prysznic, umył zęby i założył piżamę.

Gdy położył się do łózka, uświadomił sobie, ze jego ojca nadal nie ma w domu. Pewnie jak zwykle załatwiał sprawy, które były ważniejsze od syna.

Typowo.

Bren prawie spał, gdy jego telefon zaświecił się. Z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na wiadomość.

 

_Rey: Hej, wiem, ze mnie nie lubisz, ale wiesz jaki mamy plan lekcji?_

 

 

***

 

 Mimo później godziny, Ben nadal był na nogach.

Uświadomił sobie, ze chyba powinien ogarnąć się przed zaśnięciem. Nawet nie zdjął butów po powrocie do domu, cały czas słuchał Fall Out Boy'a i Linkin Park, aż w końcu Han Solo wydarł się na niego i zagroził mu, ze zabierze mu eyeliner, jeśli nie wyłączy tego nonsensu.

Nienawidził swojej rodziny.

Znienawidził ja jeszcze bardziej, gdy mama przysłała mu nowy plan. Nigdy nie uważał na polskim. Chociaż...nie było przedmiotu, na którym uważał. A i tak zawsze kończył rok szkolny z całkiem niezłą średnią i nieodpowiednim zachowaniem.

Spojrzał ze zmęczeniem na swojego czarnego, ozdobionego naklejkami laptopa. Rey i Hux zniknęli, a dziewczyna dodatkowo zablokowała go. Ciekawe dlaczego, przecie był dla niej w miarę miły.

Spojrzał na swoje nogi i stwierdził, ze chyba powinien zdjąć trzydziestodziurkowe glany.

Pochylił się i rozsznurował buty. Zajęło mu to dobre pięć minut, ale taka była cena bajecznego wyglądu. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, ze może jutro ubierze creepersy, ale przypomniało mu się, że będzie miał kogo kopać.

Potem zmył makijaż z oczu i sprawdził w lustrze stan swoich włosów. Były jeszcze czyste i pachnące (różowy Garnier Fructis). Chyba nie musiał ich myć.

Ale po chwili znalazł w nich łupież.

Uciekł do łazienki z prędkością cebuli biegnącej po crocsy w Lidlu.

Znalazł odpowiedni szampon i poczuł ulgę, gdy skaza opuściła jego piękne włosy. Potem szybko wysuszył je i spojrzał na grzywkę, która zaczynała opadać mu na oczy. Szybko przypiął ja do głowy przy pomocy różowej spineczki. Wyszczerzył zęby do lustra. Wyglądał przeuroczo. Pomyślał sobie, ze pójdzie tak do szkoły.

\- Synu, zdejmij tą spinkę. Wyglądasz jak pedał - jęknął Han Solo.

Brunet nie zauważył przybycia swojego ojca, więc wydał z siebie stłumiony okrzyk i odskoczył do tyłu, wpadając na umywalkę.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - pisnął. -Jestem prawie goły!

No tak miał na sobie tylko czarny ręcznik z wyhaftowanym na różowo "Ben"(i krzywo wyszytym "Kylo Ren").

\- Oj synku, jeszcze niedawno ciebie przewijałem. Nie musisz się wsty...

\- Nie. Wyjdź stąd, błagam.

\- Jeśli odepniesz spineczkę i pójdziesz do fryzjera. I przestaniesz się malować.

\- Nigdy w życiu - warknął chłopak i wyszedł z łazienki.

\- Ale dlaczego? - zawołał za nim Han. - Dlaczego jesteś taki...czarny?

\- Boże, to mój styl, niczego nie rozumiesz! - Ben wrzasnął i uderzył pięścią w swoją toaletkę. Lakiery do włosów i paznokci zadrżały, a część kosmetyków spadła na  podłogę.

\- To tylko faza, synku. Na pewno ci przejdzie.

\- To nie jest faza, tato! - chłopak wiedział, ze ojciec go prowokuje i śmieje się z niego. Jego biedna dusza cierpiała. Najchętniej zaszyłby się w ciemnym lesie ze swoim notatnikiem, w którym pisał wiersze o bólu istnienia.

\- Jak mama wróci, to porozmawia z tobą.

\- Nie porozmawia, bo będę spał - warknął ben i wypchnął ojca z pokoju. Potem zatrzasnął drzwi.

\- Przecież nie śpisz, odkąd postanowiłeś być wampirem - dobiegł go przytłumiony głos.

\- Wampiry są już passé. teraz w modzie jest zabijanie ojców. To spoko, wejdź, stary. Chętnie przebiję ci klatkę piersiową.

\- Nie zwracaj się do mnie w ten sposób, gówniarzu.

\- Bo co?

\- Koniec. Wchodzę tam - Han Solo uderzył w drzwi, które otworzyły się z hukiem, odrzucając do tylu Bena.

Potem chwycił leżąca na biurku płytę My Chemical Romance i wyrzucił ja przez okno. Chłopak zaczął płakać i wskoczył na plecy ojca.

\- Zostaw moje płyty! - zaskrzeczał i zaczął miarowo uderzać go głową.

\- Przestań się drzeć! - syknął Han. - Jest po północy, zakłócasz ciszę nocną.

Chwycił płytę Evanescence, ale Ben uśmiechnął się mściwie. Potem zaczął śpiewać.

-Wake me up! Wake me up inside...

Był beznadziejnym śpiewakiem.

-Już dobra, dobra - mężczyzna zbladł i odłożył płytę. Potem zamknął okno.

Sąsiedzi i tak ich nie lubili, nie zamierzał znów pakować się w kłopoty.

\- Dziękuje, tatusiu. Teraz pójdę już spać - Ben uśmiechnął się przymilnie i poprawił zawiązany na biodrach ręcznik,który trochę się poluzował, gdy chłopak wskoczył na plecy ojca.

Han spojrzał podejrzliwie na syna. Zazwyczaj gdy był miły, potem uciekał przez okno na pobliski cmentarz.

\- Na pewno?

\- Na pewno.

Mężczyzna wycofał się z pokoju.

\- No dobra. Ale jeśli znowu uciekniesz z domu, to spalę twoje płyty i czarne ubrania.

\- Dobra, dobra. Wyjdź już. Chce się ubrać - chłopak westchnął pretensjonalnie.

Han schował twarz w dłoniach i wyszedł z pokoju, mrucząc coś o życiowej porażce.

Ben uśmiechnął się i szybko założył różową koszulę nocną,a potem wszedł pod cieplutką, czarną kołderkę.

Jego telefon piszczal jak szalony.

Westchnął ciężko i przeczytał wiadomości od dwunastu fanek z pierwszej klasy, które cały czas pisały mu, ze jest ładny, słodki, uroczy i w ogóle bajeczny, chcą takiego chłopaka i też sobie zrobią taką grzywkę.

Pff.

Akurat Solo zapuszczał włosy, zęby pozbyć się grzyweczki, ale nie powiedział tego tym desperatkom. Po prostu wyświetlił ich wiadomości, napisał jeszcze post na stronie "Emo chłopcy są słodcy" (kto nie śpi? *zdjęcie emo chłopca* -Kylo Ren").

A potem wyprostował się, przewrócił na lewy bok i zasnął.

 

 

Zapowiadał się ciekawy dzień.

 


	3. Casino Royale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I znowu się rozpisałam, w dodatku przemyciłam sporo gwary, ale wyrażenia są w miarę zrozumiałe/popularne, więc raczej nie będziecie mieli większego problemu. 
> 
> Ja za to będę miała, jak juz pójdę do piekła. :')

Ben westchnął pretensjonalnie. Pomyśleć, ze jeszcze nawet nie zaczęła się pierwsza lekcja, a już miał doyć.

Razem z resztą klasy BA czekał na przybycie pana Tarkina, ich nauczyciela matematyki, który pewnie jak zwykle poprawiał swój perfekcyjny uniform i spóźnił się przez to na zajęcia.

Oczywiście, klasa podzieliła się idealnie na pół - po prawej siedziały same humany, a po lewej biol-chemy. Poe i Finn śmiali się z czegoś w swojej ławce. Tak się złożyło, ze Solo i Mitaka siedzieli w rzędzie obok nich.

Dameron spojrzał na wrogów i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Potem odchrząknął i poprawił koszulkę klubową Lecha Poznań ( Finn miał identyczną, ciekawe dlaczego). Potem zaczęli chichotać.

\- I z czego się tak kielczysz? - warknął Dopheld.

Windu kiwnął głową do przyjaciela. Niski brunet uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a potem położył teatralnie dłoń na piersi. Odchrząknął jeszcze raz, a wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się w jego stronę.

\- Wie o tym Troja, wie też Itaka: Dopheld Mitaka ma małego ptaka - wyrecytował.

Mitaka poczerwieniał ze złości, a wszyscy, którzy usłyszeli Damerona, wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Kylo, zrób coś, proszę - Dopheld jęknął i szturchnął kolegę.

Brunet znowu westchnął i przestał bawić się swoim septum. Do głowy nie przychodziły mu żadne sensowne rymy. Co rymowało się z "Dameron"?

\- A wy lubicie Rey - wydukał w końcu. - Która jest głupia...tej.

Klasa znów zaczęła się śmiać, ale tym razem z braku poetyckich umiejętności Bena. Solo spojrzał na nich mściwie i zaczął nerwowo skubać agrafki, które zawsze wbijał w swój obowiązkowy krawat. Potem zacisnął pieści.

\- Jesteś cwelem, Dameron! - wrzasnął nagle i gwałtownie zerwał się z miejsca.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z strachem.

Kylo wydal z siebie jeszcze jeden bliżej nieokreślony okrzyk. Wyglądał jak Korwin-Mikke po zobaczeniu wyników wyborów.

Szybko podszedł do ławki Damerona, który momentalnie zmalał, a potem wyciągnął długie ramię i strącił z ławki wszystkie zeszyty i podręczniki chłopaka.

\- Ej! - krzyknął Poe. - Zostaw moje rzeczy, ty sukin...

Nie zdążył dokończyć. Zamiast tego zrobił się blady i otworzył szeroko usta.

Ben przestał się drzeć i spojrzał za siebie.

Pan Tarkin już stał na środku klasy. I patrzył na nich z wyższością.

Solo szybko podniósł rzeczy Damerona i uciekł do ławki, a nauczyciel kiwnął głową.

\- Skoro skończyliście swoje niedojrzałe wybryki...to czas najwyższy przejść do lekcji.

W całym liceum nie było osoby, która nie bała się Tarkina. Nigdy nie krzyczał, nie groził, ale i tak wszyscy drżeli przed nim jak kelnerzyny w "Kuchennych Rewolucjach".

Poe zachichotał cicho, ale Kylo rzucił mu spojrzenie w stylu "jeszcze-się-z-tobą-rozliczę"

Finn poklepał kolegę po ramieniu.

\- Dzisiaj się odegramy, nawet nie zdąży się zemścić - powiedział szeptem, a potem już nic nie mówił, bo Tarkin spojrzał na niego jak na swoją zdobycz.

Reszta lekcji ciągnęła się jak reklamy na Polsacie. Matematyk jak zwykle cały czas gadał i pisał na tablicy wszystkie równania, a klasa starała się przepisać cokolwiek do zeszytu, żeby po powrocie do domu chociaż spróbować zrozumieć, co właściwie napisali.

Dlatego zarówno humany, jak i biol-chemy niesamowicie ucieszyły się na dźwięk dzwonka.

 

***

Hux bardzo cieszył się, ze na drugiej lekcji były zajęcia artystyczne, bo to oznaczało, że zobaczy Bena. Zajęcia plastyki odbywały się w ogromnej sali, dlatego zawsze łączono na nich dwie klasy. Wcześniej klasa A miała je wspólnie z C, a B z D, ale po zmianie planu połączono A z B.

Pani Kanata stanęła na podwyższeniu i spojrzała na uczniów.

\- Dzisiaj zajmiemy się połączeniem realizmu z abstrakcją.

Bren westchnął i uśmiechnął się do Bena, który bawił się różową spinką, która przypiął swoją grzywkę do głowy (Brendol pomyślał, ze wygląda przeuroczo).

Potem nie mógł się na nim skupiać, bo Phasma i Rey chyba zauważyły, ze gapi się na kolegę.

\- Spróbujcie czegoś nowego!- krzyknęła Maz z pasją. - Może abstrakcyjna postać na tle Pałacu prezydenckiego?

\- Widziałem już coś takiego, w 2010 - mruknął cicho Poe - To było bardzo dużo abstrakcyjnych postaci.

\- Gdzie jest krzyż? - zaśmiał się Finn.

\- Bingo - Dameron wyszczerzył zęby do przyjaciela.

 

Rey spojrzała na swoją sztalugę. Nie miała pomysłu. Zauważyła, ze stojąca obok Phasma również cierpiała na brak weny.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł? - szepnęła do dziewczyny.

\- Właśnie nie - mruknęła blondynka, a potem spojrzała na Rey i uśmiechnęła się do niej.

Szatynka pomyślała, ze lubi Phasmę. Wcześniej po prostu nic do niej nie miała, ale teraz zauważyła, ze jest całkiem sympatyczna. Gdyby reszta klasy taka była...

Chociaż...

Hux też nie był zły, chociaż na poprzedniej lekcji cały czas śmiał się z czegoś z Thanissonem.

Nagle jej uszy zaczął drażnić odgłos niepokojącego drapania. Szybko znalazła jego źródło.

Kylo stanął przed płótnem, wysunął koniuszek języka i zaczął smarować pracę czarnym pastelem.

\- On tak zawsze - mruknęła do niej Phasma. - Jeśli mamy narysować radość, to koloruje wszystko na czarno i mówi ze to jej cień. Jeśli smutek-no, wiesz. Smutek jest czarny. Do wszystkiego zawsze wymyśla swoją interpretację i dostaje szóstki. Chociaż i tak nie przebije nigdy Brendola.

Rey wychyliła się, żeby spojrzeć na pracę rudzielca, ale nagle dobiegł ją wrzask Kanaty.

\- Teraz na chwilę was opuszczę, żebyście mogli lepiej oswoić się z tematem! - stwierdziła tajemniczo, po czym wyszła z sali. W sumie, było to dla niej typowe. Potrafiła opuścić nagle klasę na prawie cała godzinę lekcyjną. Nikt nie wiedział, co robiła w tym czasie.

 

Hux nawet nie zauważył wyjścia nauczycielki. Wyjął z plecaka prostokątne okulary i założył je (miał niewielką wadę wzroku, na ogól nie nosił okularów, ale zawsze zakładał je na zajęcia plastyczne). Potem pochylił się nad swoją pracą.

Zaczął szkicować dziewczynę, która niepokojąco przypominała Rey. Chciał dorysować później kolorowe tło.

Minęło dziesięć minut, po których większość osób porzuciło swoje prace na rzecz oglądania Brena, który był wyśmienitym rysownikiem. W dodatku potrafił szybko uwinać się z robotą.

Po piętnastu minutach w końcu skończył szkicowanie i spojrzał na wstępny efekt. Gapie szybko uciekli z powrotem do swoich sztalug.

\- No, nieźle, Rudasku - Kylo był jedyną osoba, która nie ulotniła się, gdy Hux przestał szkicować.

Brendol odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela.

\- Upypłałeś sobie ręce - zaśmiał się cicho.

Zadrżał, gdy Ben wyciągnął w jego stronę swoje brudne paluchy i pogłaskał jego policzek.

\- A ty masz coś na kalafie - szepnął Solo.

\- Poczekaj, koleżko - Hux szybko podszedł do ukończonej pracy Bena (" w czerni również możemy dostrzec abstrakcję") i przejechał po niej palcami.

\- Niszczysz moje dzieło! - oburzył się brunet, ale potem uśmiechnął się, gdy Hux zbliżył się do niego i przejechał brudnymi palcami po jego twarzy. Bren nie miał chciał przestać dotykać Kylo, więc zaczął rysować wzorki na jego policzku. Ren zrobi zdziwiona minę, ale potem dotknął dłoni kolegi.

Brendol spojrzał w oczy Bena i chciał coś powiedzieć. Zrobił krok do przodu, chociaż wiedział, ze pewnie wszyscy się na nich gapili.

Solo cały czas przytrzymywał rękę przyjaciela. Przez jego głowę przeszła myśl, ze Bren ma bardzo ładne oczy.

Ale potem Brendol zaczerwienił się.

Konkretniej, jego włosy się zaczerwieniły. Pulowerek z reszta też.

Czerwona farba zaczęła skapywać na podłogę, a Poe wydał z siebie dziki okrzyk.

\- Sto punktów dla mnie! - zawył.

\- Żałosne - odparł Finn, po czym rzucił farbą w Mitakę, który wydał z siebie cichy pisk i podniósł zieloną puszkę.

\- Ja pierdolę! - wrzasnął Hux, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z przerażeniem. Przewodniczący nigdy nie przeklinał, w przeciwieństwie do reszty uczniów.

\- Pomszczę cię, przyjacielu - sapnął Kylo. Potem wziął różową farbę i wylał ją na głowę Rey, która nie za bardzo wiedziała, co się dzieje.

\- Powaliło cię? - krzyknęła, chwyciła aerograf i wycelowała we włosy Bena.

Jednak, zanim piękne fale zdążyły zrobić się żółte, Solo zdążył podnieść swoje płótno i zasłonić się nim. Potem padł na ziemię i zaczął czołgać się w stronę kąta. Szatynka chwyciła kolejny aerograf i zaczęła naparzać w jego tarczę, ale po chwil dostała pastelem w oko.

Sala zaczęła zamieniać się w pobojowisko. Wszyscy zachowywali się tak, jakby byli w podstawówce. Albo w przedszkolu. Farby, pastele, nawet kredki latały na wszystkie strony. Za to coraz mniej brudziły ludzi, większość pozasłaniała się swoimi płótnami.

W chwili, w której Ren miał właśnie zamiar wylać na Damerona puszkę czarnej farby, a Poe miał prysnąć w jego twarz pomarańczowym sprejem, ubrudzona srebrną farbą Phasma wrzasnęła donośnie.

\- Przestańcie, dobra? Zaraz wejdzie tu Kanata i będziemy mieli prze...rąbane.

\- Masz rację - sapnęła różowa Rey. - Już i tak mamy kłopoty, więc nie pakujmy się w jeszcze gorsze.

\- Po raz pierwszy mówisz z  sensem - poparł ją Hux, który zajmował się ścieraniem czerwieni ze swoich okularów.

\- Nie jest źle - mruknął Snap. - Większość poszła na płótna.

\- Właśnie, musimy tylko ogarnąć podłogę - poparła go Jessika.

Kilku kujonów z biol-chem pokiwało głowami.

I w ten sposób, dwie znienawidzone klasy po raz pierwszy zaczęły współpracować przy sprzątaniu po kolejnej bitwie.

Kylo i Hux poukładali na miejsce aerografy i farby, a Poe i Finn wyrzucili puste puszki, których było wyjątkowo dużo. Rey i Phasma szybko pobiegły po szmatkę i wytarły nią podłogę. Mat i Dopheld zeskrobywali część farby ze ściany, Jessika i Snap poszli po zapasowe mundurki. Reszta klas układała płótna, które ucierpiały podczas walki.

Skończyli w idealnym momencie - pięć minut przed końcem lekcji, pani Kanata w końcu wróciła do klasy.

\- Już jestem, przepraszam - mruknęła i podeszła do sztalug. - Ocenie szybko wasze prace.

Prędko chodziła między pracami, a jej małe oczka powiększały się z każdą chwilą. W końcu dotarła do dzieła Huxa i wydala z siebie pełen zachwytu okrzyk.

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam tak wspaniale wykonanych abstrakcji! - spojrzała z podziwem na uczniów. - Wszystkim nalezy się ocena celująca!

Rey spojrzała na Phasmę i zaśmiała się cicho. Podczas bitwy razem zasłaniały się płótnami i dzięki temu polubiła blondynkę jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie wierzę, Finn, upiekło się nam - szepnął Poe.

\- Ale wiesz musimy coś jeszcze zrobić - odparł Windu.

\- Pamiętam - Dameron uśmiechnął się szatańsko.

 

***

Leia pokręciła głową, a Hux zamknął oczy i przygotował się na najgorsze. To była ich ostatnia lekcja, nie licząc bitwy na plastyce dzień minął spokojnie (chociaż historia była bardzo nudna, a na biologii i chemii Snoke prawie zabił humanistów, którzy nie znali podstawowych zagadnień). Mimo tego, rudzielec czuł dziwny niepokój.

\- Nie. Tak nie może być - stwierdziła Organa.

\- O co chodzi? - Rey podniosła głowę i spojrzała na siedzącą obok Jessikę, która wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie możecie tak siedzieć - fuknęła dyrektorka. - Podzieliliście się na pól, nikt nie siedzi z osoba z innej klasy. Porozsadzam was teraz i macie tak siedzieć na innych przedmiotach, dopilnuję tego.

Szatynka modliła się w duchu o Phasmę. To była jedyna osoba z tej klasy, z którą chętnie by usiadła.

\- Ja muszę siedzieć w pierwszej ławce - chrząknął Hux. - Jestem krótkowidzem.

\- Dobrze, Bren. To siadaj.

Brendol uśmiechnął się i usiadł  pod tablicą.

Leia spojrzała na rudzielca i znowu pokręciła głową. Chłopak sprawiał wrażenie grzecznego i poukładanego, ale było z niego niezłe ziółko. Ktoś powinien go neutralizować...

\- Rey, dołączysz do Brena.

Dziewczyna jęknęła cicho i przeniosła się do Huxa. Tymczasem Organa sadzała resztę klasy. Pava usiadła z Phasmą. Dwie fuksiary.

Brendol uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do szatynki. Potem wyrwał kartkę z zeszytu i szybko coś na niej napisał. Podsunął ją do sąsiadki.

Miał piękne, pełne zawijasów pismo. Takie, które normalny człowiek musiałby ćwiczyć godzinami.

_B: Przepraszam za tę bitwę. Rzuciłem cię raz pastelem._

Rey uniosła brwi. Dlaczego szkolny Hitler był dla niej taki miły? Przez chwilę chciała go zignorować, ale potem chłopak szturchnął ją, a ona spojrzala na jego oczy szczeniaczka. Niech mu będzie.

_R: Nie ma sprawy._

Oddała mu kartkę, a Hux odpisał jej z prędkością Andrzeja Dudy schylającego się po Hostię.

_B: Masz już pomysł na Dzień Nauczyciela?_

_R: Może po prostu różyczki?_

Brendol zaśmiał się cicho, a potem przygładził pulowerek i poprawił sznurówki oficerek (miał słabość do tych butów).

_B: Różyczki są nijakie. Chyba, ze różyczki zanurzone w ciekłym azocie. To byłoby coś._

Rey prychnęła,a Hux spojrzał na nią i uniósł brwi.

_R: Skąd chcesz wytrzasnąć ciekły azot?_

Tym razem to Hux prychnął. Chciał jej coś odpisać, ale Leia podała im kolejną notatkę, więc szybko otworzył zeszyt.

Odpisał po kilku minutach.

_B: Zapominasz, ze mój ojciec jest właścicielem IgloHuxa._

_R: Faktycznie, zapomniałam. Ale chyba ci go nie da tak po prostu?_

_B: Nie. Musimy go ukraść._

Dziewczyna nie wierzyła w to co widzi. Idealny, poukładany, hitlerkowaty chłopak chce ukraść ojcu ciekły azot?

_R: Kiedy?_

_B: Może w sobotę?_

_R: Dasz radę sam?_

_B: Nie. Może ty, ja i Phasma?_

_R: OK. A mogę wziąć chłopaków?_

_B: To nie jest dobry pomysł. Po pierwsze, są debilami. A po drugie, są za głośni._

_R: No dobra. Ale ~~Ben~~ Kylo też nie idzie._

_B: Oczywiście, ze nie idzie. Jest za duży._

Rey i Bren równocześnie westchnęli. Oboje pomyśleli o tej samej, czarnowłosej istocie, która posiadała istny wdzięk, grację i spryt, niczym kobieta wychylająca się po "3 cytryny" w Radomiu.

Leia widziała, ze dwójka nie skupia się na lekcji, tylko na rozmowie. Ale nie narzekała, w końcu klasy miały się zintegrować. Stwierdziła, ze na razie im odpuści.

 

***

 

Po ostatniej lekcji Kylo szybko znalazł swojego przyjaciela.

\- Jak ci się podobało? - zagadał Huxa.

\- Nie było źle. Najlepsze były zajęcia artystyczne.

\- Mi też się najbardziej podobały - Ben wyprzedził Brendola i teraz szedł do tyłu, patrząc na twarz kolegi. - Ale ciężko mi było zmyć te zawijasy z policzka.

\- Przepraszam - Bren zarumienił się. Skóra Rena była zadziwiająco delikatna. Pewnie używał dobrego kremu.

\- Nie musisz. Wiesz, podobały mi się. Możesz mi czasem takie robić.

\- Na serio?

\- Na serio.

Nagle podbiegł do nich Mitaka.

\- Wuchta wiary ma dzisiaj koszulki Kolejorza - smarknął.

\- Faktycznie - mruknął Ben i zrównał się z kolegami.

\- Przecież dzisiaj nie grają - zastanowił się Bren.

\- Chociaż...znając germanistów...oni mogliby nosić je codziennie.

Klasa 2C była pełna patriotów i kibiców. Tak, rozszerzali język wroga, ale po to, żeby "pojechać do Szwabów po liceum i zrobić tam rozpierduchę, tej".

Nagle podszedł do nich Dameron.

\- Cześć, gołąbeczki - uśmiechnął się szyderczo i wszedł pomiędzy Kylo i Huxa.

\- Nie jesteśmy gołąbeczkami - syknął szybko Bren.

\- Mówcie co chcecie - Poe pogłaskał ich po plecach. Potem poklepał i jeszcze raz pogłaskał.

\- CO ty odpierdalasz? - wrzasnął Solo.

\- Nic, nic - niższy chłopak zbladł i zaczął się wycofywać, jednak na jego ustach czaił się szyderczy uśmieszek.

\- Mam nadzieję - warknął Hux. - Nie chcemy cię dłużej znosić. Idź w kieretyny - zbył go machnięciem dłoni.

\- Jasne, panie generale. Albo führerze, jak tam wolisz - Poe zaśmiał się i odszedł.

Brendol zaczerwienił się.

\- Czy ja przypominam Hitlera? - sapnął.

\- Tylko trochę - Kylo zaśmiał się i szturchnął przyjaciela w bok.

Ben nigdy się nie śmiał. Ale ostatnio coraz częściej na jego twarzy pojawiał się szeroki uśmiech, zazwyczaj gdy przebywał w towarzystwie Brena.

Matuchno przenajświętsza, on musiał go kochać.

 

Mitaka ich opuścił, wiec razem wyszli z budynku szkoły.

\- Idziesz do domu? - Ben spojrzał pytająco na Huxa. Byli tak blisko siebie, ze ich dłonie ocierały się o siebie.

\- Chyba tak.

\- A może pójdziemy na kebaba czy coś w tym rodzaju?

\- Kupujesz kebaba...- zaczął Brendol.

\- Uzbrajasz Araba, wiem, wiem. Ale nie chce mi się już iść do domu.

Koniuszki uszu rudzielca zaczerwieniły się.

\- No dobra - uśmiechnął się do kolegi i prawie wychodzili, gdy usłyszeli za sobą gruby głos.

\- Mati, ty bierzesz rudego, a ja ciotę.

Kylo nagle poczuł, ze ktoś uderza go w głowę. Upadł na ziemię z impetem małej Madzi, a po chwili dołączył do niego Hux.

Potem czyjeś obleczone w adidasy stopy zaczęły ich kopać.

Ben w końcu chwycił czyjaś nogę i pokracznie wstał. W końcu zobaczył swoich oprawców.

\- Seba? - wyjąkał. - Dlaczego nas bije...

Nie udało mu się dokończyć, bo ciężka pięść spadła na jego oko. Zaczęło go cholernie boleć i szybko zakrył je dłonią.

\- Bo jesteście za Legią! - wydarł się dresiarz.

\- Wcale nie - wyjąkał Hux miedzy kopnięciami.

\- Jak to nie? - chłopak, który kopał Brendola przestał wykonywać tą czynność i spojrzał tępo na Solo.

\- No, nie. Jesteśmy spod Poznania, co nie?

-TO dlaczego macie koszulki z Legii?

\- Co? - wykrztusił Ben.

Potem uświadomił sobie, ze Poe poklepał ich po plecach.

Szybko sięgnął ręką i oderwał od swojego sweterka sporą naklejkę z logo znienawidzonego klubu sportowego.

\- Sorry - wymamrotał Mati i pomógł Huxowi wstać.

\- Ale nie naskarżycie na nas? - zapytał przymilnie Seba. - Oj, chyba podbiłem ci oko - spojrzał na Bena, który zacisnął pieści i szybko wygrzebał z kieszeni okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Nie czuł bólu. Tylko palącą wściekłość.

\- Nie - wycedził Solo. - Ale ktoś teraz zasługuje na rewanż.

Oprawcy wymamrotali jeszcze jakieś szybkie przeprosiny, a potem szybko zwiali, na wypadek, gdyby ofiary jednak zmieniły zdanie.

\- Mogę iść z tobą - Hux westchnął i wytarł krew z wargi.

Kylo położył dłonie na ramionach przyjaciela i nachylił się do niego.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz - syknął. - Ktoś jeszcze mógł nas widzieć z tą debilną Legią. Wracaj do domu, Rudasku.

Bren skinął głową. Przez moment miał ochotę pocałować Bena, ale pewnie wyszedłby na idiotę. Dlatego tylko mruknął coś pod nosem i podszedł do zaparkowanego pod szkołą BMW. Przywitał się z szoferem i usiadł z przodu, cały czas obserwując  z niepokojem bruneta.

***

Poe zaśmiał się donośnie i podbiegł do Finna. 

\- Udało się?  -spytał go kolega. 

\- Tak,  nawet się nie skapnęli.  Dostaną niezły wpierdol i nikt nas z tym nie powiąże. 

\- Jesteś genialny - Finn uśmiechnął się, podniósł plecak i skierował się w stronę parkingu. 

Spojrzał z zazdrością na czarnego harleya, który należał do Bena.  Oczywiście...

\- Przyjechałem rano skuterem - mruknął Poe.  Potem wskazał na swoją popierdółkę. Razem podeszli do niej.

\- Przecież masz blisko - zaśmiał się Windu. 

\- Wiatr we włosach, Finn. Wiatr we włosach. 

\- Nigdy nie zrobiłem karty motorowerowej -  westchnął chłopak. 

\- Ja też nie. Ale i tak jeżdżę. Wiesz, na bakier z prawem. 

\- Jesteś niemożliwy. 

Nagle Poe spojrzał w stronę Harleya i zrobił się wyjątkowo blady.  

Finn podążył za wzrokiem przyjaciela i otworzył szeroko usta.

Kylo stał przy swojej maszynie.  Miał ciemne okulary, a w dłoni trzymał maczetę (Bóg wiedział, skąd ją wstrząsnął, najprawdopodobniej ukradł ją komuś podczas wycieczki do Krakowa w pierwszej klasie)

\- Cześć, żartownisie - warknął. Potem wyprostował się, podniósł wyżej maczetę i zaczął się do nich zbliżać

\- Finn,  zwiewamy - Poe szybko wskoczył na skuter i włożył kluczyk w stacyjkę.  

Jego przyjaciel szybko usiadł na siedzeniu i objął Damerona w pasie. Brunet odpalił w idealnym momencie - Ben prawie do nich dobiegł. 

Poe szybko wcisnął pedał i ruszyli. Finn zaśmiał się i pokazał środkowy palec w stronę wroga. 

\- Złap nas teraz! - zawołał śpiewnie.  

\- Nie ma sprawy! - wrzasnął Solo.  Potem szybko podbiegł do swojego cudeńka.  

\- Chyba mamy towarzystwo - mruknął Dameron i przyspieszył. Z tyłu dobiegł ich niepokojący warkot.

\- Dokąd pojedziemy? - Finn mocniej objął przyjaciela.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, na pewno nie do domu, bo on wie, gdzie mieszkam - odkrzyknął Poe.

Ben zbliżał się do nich. W dłoni cały czas trzymał maczetę i wydawał z siebie wściekłe okrzyki. Windu uznałby to za zabawne, gdyby nie bał się o swoje życie.

\- Przyspiesz! - syknął do Damerona.

\- Nie, bo jeszcze zatrzymają nas szkieły.

\- Przecież jego zatrzymają prędzej! Ma maczetę! - wrzasnął ciemnoskóry chłopak.

\- Pożegnajcie się ze swoimi dupami! - zawył Solo.

\- Na razi nie ma żadnych szkiełów - sapnął Finn.

Cały czas sunęli przez spokojne ulice miasteczka. Na zewnątrz nawet nie było zbyt wielu gapiów, wszyscy siedzieli jeszcze w pracy (IgloHux wypuszczał większość pracowników po siedemnastej). Chłopak po raz pierwszy w życiu modlił się o policjantów.

Ben prawie się z nimi zrównał. Głupi skuter był dużo wolniejszy od Harleya.

\- Wiem ! - krzyknął Poe.

\- CO wiesz? - spytał go FInn.

\- Trzymaj się mocno, znam zajebisty skrót! - odparł brunet.

Chłopak z całej siły przytulił się do kierowcy i zamknął oczy, gdy wjechali w krzaki.

Potem zaczął krzyczeć, bo ich popierdołka wyjechała na nierówne pole. Za to nie słyszeli już żadnego warkotu.

\- Udało się! - zaśmiał się Dameron, a potem jeszcze przyspieszył. Skuter chwiał się na wybojach.

\- Co to miało być? - jęknął Finn.

\- Skrót. Ten pedał nigdy nie wjedzie w krzaki, bo będzie bał się o swoje włosy i lakier na motorze.

\- To co teraz robimy?

 - Wracamy okrężną drogą. Zaraz wyjedziemy na równ...

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo nagle jednośladowiec wjechał na większy wybój i wyskoczył gwałtownie w górę.

Finn wrzasnął, a potem majestatycznie wybił się i poleciał na ziemię z gracją Adama Kraśko skaczącego do basenu. 

Ostatnie, co zobaczył, to brzydkie błoto, które nieuchronnie zbliżało się do jego twarzy.

 

***

 

 Finn obudził się i wygrzebał się z błota. Dopiero po kilku chwilach zorientował się gdzie jest i co się stało. Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu minęło od ich wypadku. I nie wiedział, gdzie jest Poe.

Na początku szybko sprawdził swój stan. Nie miał żadnych obrażeń, to znaczy, na pewno później wyjdzie mu pełno siniaków, ale na razie czuł się dobrze.

Wyjął z kieszeni telefon-na szczęście nie ucierpiał, czego nie dało się powiedzieć o skuterze, który zatonął w błocie do polowy. A co jeśli Poe również utonął? Finnowi zrobiło się gorąco. Próbował zadzwonić, ale Dameron nie odebrał za to po chwili napisał do niego.

 

_Poe: Nie mogę odebrać, sorry. Wszystko w porządku? Przepraszam, ze cię tak zostawiłem._

 

Chłopak westchnął z ulgą.

 

_Finn: Gdzie jesteś?????????_

 

Przez chwilę czekał na odpowiedź.

 

_Poe: Długa historia. Obudziłem się, bo zadzwoniła do mnie mama. Powiedziała, ze jakiś podejrzany typek, chyba z jakiejś sekty, porwał naszego psa i krzyknął, ze jedzie przegrać go w pokera. Dlatego szybko zwiałem do drogi i złapałem stopa. Teraz jadę do Poznania, żeby przeszukać wszystkie kasyna. Sorry, chciałem cię obudzić, ale każda sekunda jest ważna._

_Finn: Dobra, przestraszyłeś mnie trochę. Co zrobić ze skuterem?_

_Poe: Na razie nic. Najlepiej wróć do domu, chyba, ze chcesz pomóc mi w poszukiwaniu BB-8._

_Finn: Postaram się pomóc._

_Poe: Jebany Solo. To on ukradł mi psa._

_Finn: Pomogę tobie. Tylko nie wiem jak się dostanę do Poznania._

_Poe: Wydaje mi się, że Rey mieszka niedaleko, może ona nam pomoże._

 

Finn rozejrzał się po okolicy- faktycznie, kilkaset metrów od niego znajdowało się osiedle szeregowców. Rey mieszkała w jednym z nich, Finn był u niej parę razy. Postanowił pójść do dziewczyny i poprosić ją o pomoc.

Zaczął brnąć przez błoto, a jego stopy zapadały się w nim z głośnymi plaśnięciami. Gdy w końcu wyszedł na chodnik, jego łydki były do połowy ubrudzone. Jakiś mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i zaśmiał się.

\- Co, murzynku, w końcu połączyłeś się ze swoim budulcem?

Finn nie odpowiedział. Przyzwyczaił się do rasistowskich żartów. W tej chwili bardziej martwił się umiejscowieniem mieszkania Rey. Wszystkie szeregowce wyglądy identycznie.

Na szczęście, dziewczyna była w otwartym na oścież garażu. Grzebała przy starym samochodzie.

\- Rey! - zawołał chłopak.

Szatynka szybko odwróciła się w stronę przyjaciela i otworzyła szeroko oczy. Potem odłożyła jakiś dynks i podeszła do przyjaciela.

\- Co tu robisz? - spytała

\- Długa historia - westchnął Windu,

\- Mamy czas.

\- Właśnie nie mamy czasu - mruknął Finn.

\- To powiedz w skrócie.

\- W skrócie? Solo się wkurzył i przeżyliśmy epicką ucieczkę na skuterze, gdy on gonił nas z maczetą, ale potem wjechaliśmy na pole i mieliśmy wypadek, a Kylo poleciał do domu Damerona i zabrał mu psa i teraz chce go przegrać w pokera. Poe złapał stopa i jedzie do Poznania, a ja mam mu pomóc. Ale potrzebuję transportu.

Rey wpatrywała się w niego tępo.

\- Co? - wykrztusiła po kilku sekundach.

\- Mam powtórzyć? - westchnął Finn.

\- Nie - odparła szybko dziewczyna. - Spróbuję ci pomóc. Tylko nie mam pojęcia, jak mam ciebie przetransportować.

\- A ten Ogórek?

\- Sokół? To kupa złomu.

Przez chwilę milczeli.

\- No dobra. Spróbuję go odpalić.

 - Dziękuję - Finn westchnął z ulgą i usiadł na miejscu pasażera. - Tak w ogóle, umiesz kierować? - krzyknął po chwili.

\- Mniej więcej - Rey szybko umościła się na fotelu kierowcy i włożyła kluczyk do stacyjki. Potem spróbowała odpalić samochód. Silnik zaczął rzężeć jak warzywo odłączone od respiratora. Potem z rury wydechowej wyleciał kłąb dymu. Rey niepewnie wcisnęła pedał, a silnik zaczął trochę mniej stukać. Powoli wyjechali z garażu.

Nagle z szeregowca wybiegł Plutt.

\- To mój samochód! - wrzasnął.

\- Oddam go! - odkrzyknęła Rey, a potem zaczęła kręcić korbką, żeby zamknąć szybę. Unkar zaczął ich gonić, ale był zbyt otyły. Później tylko stał i bezradnie się w nich wpatrywał.

Szatynka wcisnęła mocniej pedał, a samochód rozpaczliwie jęknął i wyjechał z osiedla. Grat wypuścił jeszcze trochę dymu, a potem przyspieszył.

Finn zawył z radością.

\- Rey, jesteś geniuszem!

\- Cicho - zgasiła go dziewczyna. - Muszę się skupić, nie mam prawka. Jeśli teraz nas złapią...

\- TO będzie niedobrze - mruknął chłopak.

\- Dokąd jedziemy? - spytała Rey,

\- Poczekaj,  wyszukam kasyna w Poznaniu i ustawię nawigację - Finn wyciągnął telefon i włączył dane komórkowe. Potem wyciągnął przed siebie urządzenie.

\- Trzymaj to tak - mruknęła Rey - Muszę widzieć trasę.

\- Robisz ze mnie swojego Murzyna - mruknął chłopak.

\- Potem możesz mi wyciągnąć bawełnę z pępka - odparła szatynka.

\- Za pięćset metrów skręć w prawo - odezwał się chłodny głos.

\- Jezu, nienawidzę tej nawigacji - jęknął Finn.

\- Cicho bądź, na prawdę, muszę się skupić.

Pojazd powoli usnął przez ulice Nowobogackich Przedmieść Wielkopolskich. Byli już przy wylocie, gdy nagle na środek ulicy wbiegły dwie, zakapturzone osoby.

Rey gwałtownie zahamowała, Finn poleciał do przodu, ale pasy przytrzymały go w ostatniej chwili. Samochód wydał z siebie rozpaczliwy warkot i zaczął zwalniać. Zatrzymał się tuż przy niedoszłych ofiarach.

Dziewczyna szybko odpięła pasy i wyszła z samochody, gotowa nawrzeszczeć na nieznajomych. Jednak w tym momencie oboje zdjęli kaptury.

\- Pan Solo? - wykrztusiła Rey. - I pan Chewbacca?

Pan Chewbacca był ogromnym i owłosionym nauczycielem niemieckiego, który pochodził z kraju Adolfa. Doskonale rozumiał polski i potrafił się wypowiadać w tym języku, jednak na ogół mówił w języku szatana albo milczał.

\- Ja - mruknął germanista.

\- Chewie, to nasze kochanie - wymamrotał Han, a potem podszedł do auta.

\- Przepraszam, o co panu chodzi...- Rey cały czas była w szoku.

\- Skąd masz to cudeńko? - spytał ją Solo.

\- Należny do Unkara Plutta. Mojego opiekuna prawnego.

\- Wiedziałem, ze to on mi go ukradł. Ale spryciarz, przez kilka lat trzymał go w ukryciu. - prychnął Han.

Finn szybko wyszedł z samochodu.

\- Guten Abend! - Chewbacca uśmiechnął się do ucznia.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - spytał chłopak.

\- Odnalazłem swój stary samochód - mruknął wzruszony mężczyzna. Potem szybko wszedł na tylne siedzenia.

\- Jak myślisz, Chewie, Plutt znalazł nasze zapasy? - zawołał do kolegi, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jakie zapasy? - zdziwiła się Rey, ale po chwili zobaczyła odpowiedź.

Han podniósł siedzenie i uśmiechnął się szeroko. W fotelu znajdowała się skrytka wypełniana po brzegi skrętami.

\- Nie ukradł - zaśmiał się Solo.

\- Glucklich.

\- Co to ma być? - wykrztusił Finn.

Han spojrzał na nią z powagą.

\- Nie wiesz wszystkiego o mojej przeszłości, chłopcze.

Potem dyskretnie włożył kilka skrętów do kieszeni i zakrył schowek. Spojrzał na uczniów.

\- Niczego nie widzieliście - syknął. - A teraz powiedzcie mi dokąd jechaliście.

\- Pana syn porwał psa Damerona, żeby przegrać go w pokera i teraz jechaliśmy do kasyna, żeby go znaleźć.

\- Was? - wykrztusił Chewbacca.

\- Ben hat der Hund eeee...gestolen und... - Finn nieudolnie próbował przetłumaczyć zdanie na niemiecki.

Chewie machnął ręką, a potem odezwał się łamaną polszczyzną.

\- Nje chodzi mji o to żhe nje rozhumiem. Rozhumiem wżystko.  Nje rozhumiem że Ben być głupi - gardłowy akcent sprawiał wręcz fizyczny ból.

\- Aha - wymamrotał zmieszany Finn.

Han poczerwieniał ze złości. Zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, a potem bez żadnego ostrzeżenia usiadł za kierownicą.

\- CO pan robi? - spytała Rey.

\- Jadę po niego. Wejdźcie, podwiozę was i razem znajdziemy tego durnia.

Uczniowie wykonali polecenie. Wsiedli do tyłu, nie myśląc zbytnio o tym, ze siedzą na kilogramie marihuany. Han odpalił samochód i skierował się w stronę obwodnicy.

\- Jednej rzeczy nie rozumiem - mruknęła nieśmiało Rey. - Jakie kasyno wpuści siedemnastolatka z psem?

Chewie wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z kierowcą.

\- W Poznaniu może być tylko jedno takie kasyno.

\- To chyba zaraz go znajdziemy - Finn wyszczerzył zęby, a Han spojrzał na niego w lusterku.

\- W sumie, dlaczego mój syn ukradł psa Damerona?

\- Bo przylepiliśmy mu naklejkę z herbem Legii, a dwóch dresów go pobiło, wiec chciał się zemścić i gonił nas na motorze z maczetą, ale potem wjechaliśmy w krzaki, a on zawrócił i ukradł BB-8.

Solo westchnął ciężko.

\- I on jest tym plemnikiem, który wygrał? Skąd on w ogóle bierze takie pomysły?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - mruknęła Rey, a potem poprawiła się na siedzeniu.

\- To już zaczęło się parę lat temu - Han jęknął z rozgoryczeniem, a Chewie wymamrotał słowa pocieszenia. - Najpierw zdemoralizował ministrantów. A potem jeszcze zaczął się ubierać jak pedał. Ale to nie jest najgorsze, najbardziej wkurza mnie to, ze ucieka przez okno, snuje się po cmentarzach, lasach i ruinach i cały czas odwala coś w szkole. Głupi gówniarz.

Finn pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

Dalszą część drogi przebyli we niespokojnym milczeniu.

 

***

 

Po kilkunastu minutach cała czwórka wysiadła prędko z samochodu.

\- Cały czas nie mogę w to uwierzyć- Han poklepał z czułością auto. - Mój kochany Sokół powrócił.

\- Nie mieliśmy złapać Bena? - wtrącił się Finn.

\- Masz rację - mruknął Solo.

Spojrzeli na jaskrawo oświetlony budynek kasyna.

\- Wpuszczą nas? - spytała z powątpiewaniem Rey.

\- Prawdopodobnie wpuścili Bena, więc was też wpuszczą. To kasyno jest wyjątkowo tolerancyjne.

\- Dlaczego jest tu tak luźno? - zastanowił się Finn.

\- Dyrektor jest bardzo otwarty na różnych ludzi - Han uśmiechnął się, a Chewie zaśmiał się gardłowo.

\- Altrohr.

\- Co? - spytał chłopak

-Nicz, nicz - mruknął szybko germanista.

Nagle telefon Finn zaświergotał.

 

_Poe: Macie jakiś trop? Wywalili mnie z trzeciego kasyna, ani śladu po tym idiocie._

_Finn: Wpadliśmy na dobry trop. Zaraz wejdziemy do pierwszego lokalu. W jakich już byłeś?_

_Poe: Casino Orbis, Cristal Casino, Casinos Poland._

 

Chłopak szybko spojrzał na nazwę ich kasyna. Poe jeszcze w nim nie był.

 

_Finn: Dobra. Nie byłeś w naszym. Zaraz wchodzimy._

 

Tymczasem Han szepnął coś ochroniarzowi i pokazał uczniom, ze mogą wejść.

Uderzyła ich głośna muzyka. Przeszli przez hol i znaleźli się w wielkiej sali z jednorękimi bandytami. Gracze tępo wpatrywali się w maszyny, wrzucali coraz więcej pieniędzy. Niektórzy szybko zgarniali do kieszeni wygrane.

\- Tu go chyba nie będzie - mruknął Han

Rey wyobrażała sobie kasyna jako w miarę ułożone miejsca, pełne mężczyzn w garniturach palących cygara, jednak tu było wręcz kiczowato. A ludzi było tyle, co pod Lidlem w Radomiu, gdy rozdawali darmowe choinki.

\- Czemu tu jest taki nieład? - wrzasnęła do wuefisty.

\- Wpuszczają wszystkich. Połowa wiary z okolic się tu zjeżdża. Zwłaszcza w piątki.

\- Nigdy go tu nie znajdziemy - jęknął Finn.

Przebili się do kolejnej sali, w której stało pełno stołów do ruletki, potem znaleźli się w dziwnym barze.

\- To kasyno, czy coś więcej? - spytała Rey.

\- Coś więcej. Można tu nawet przenocować i jest salka koncertowa i parkiet. Tu zrobisz wszystko.

\- Jak znajdziemy tego dur...Bena - westchnął chłopak.

\- Tego durnia? - mruknął Han. - Nie mam pojęcia gdzie grają w pokera, bylem tu tylko kilka razy.

\- Direktorat - mruknął Chewbacca.

\- Jesteś genialny - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. - Chodźcie, pójdziemy do szefa, ma dostęp do monitoringu, z pewnością nam pomoże.

Szybko przecisnęli się przez tłum i dotarli do odosobnionych drzwi, przed którymi stał kolejny ochroniarz

\- My do szefa - Han uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny.

\- Dawno ciebie nie widziałem, Solo - ochroniarz objął go po przyjacielsku.

\- Ja ciebie też, Janusz.

\- Jak życie?

\- Ustabilizowało się, wiesz, wziąłem ślub z Leią, ale nasz syn jest porażką.

\- Porażką? - mężczyzna zastrzygł wąsami.

\- Tak, zachowuje się okropnie i wygląda jak ćwok.

\- To współczuje.

\- Przepraszam, możemy już pójść do szefa? - mruknął cicho Finn, A Han szybko wyprostował się.

\- Masz rację. Możemy wejść, prawda Janusz?

\- Jasne - ochroniarz uśmiechnął się i otworzył im drzwi.

 

Pomieszczenie był zaciemnione. Tajemnicza postać siedziała tyłem do wyjścia. Wysokie oparcie całkowicie zasłaniało jej plecy i głowę. Widać było tylko dym papierosowy, który leniwie ulatywał do góry.

\- Guten Abend - chrząknął Chewbacca.

Finn i Rey byli ciekawi kto jest tajemniczym szefem kasyna.

Krzesło powoli obróciło się, ukazując kobietę tak starą, ze chyba robiła prawo jazdy na dinozaury.

\- Pani Kanata? - wykrztusił Finn.

Nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się dobrotliwie i zgasiła papierosa.

\- Witajcie. Pewnie przyszliście w konkretnej sprawie.

\- Tak jest - odparł Han. - Potrzebujemy monitoringu.

\- Co pani tutaj robi? - wyjąkała Rey.

\- Och, myślałaś, ze utrzymuję się z nauczycielskiej pensji? Musiałabym gryźć ziemię, żeby jakoś się wyżywić.

\- Ale dlaczego pani pracuje w szkole? - zdziwił się Finn.

\- No cóż, to moja pasja.

\- Możemy skończyć pogadanki? - warknął Han. - Chcę znaleźć tego gówniarza.

\- Oczywiście, ale najpierw...- Kanata stanęła na fotelu i szybko pocałowała w policzek pana Chewbaccę, który zarumienił się i wymamrotał coś po niemiecku.

\- Proszę - jęknął Solo.

Maz pokazała im ekrany. Przez chwilę analizowali pomieszczenia.

\- Widzę go - syknął Finn.

Ben siedział przy stole, przytrzymywał mocno psa, a jeden z graczy właśnie podsuwał mu karty.

\- Szybko, zabierzmy go stamtąd - stwierdził szybko Han. - Idziemy.

Radosna gromadka skierowała się do wyjścia, gdy zatrzymał ich głos Kanaty.

\- Słuchajcie dzieciaki, o niczym nie wiecie, jakby co - powiedziała konspiracyjnie

\- Jasne - Rey uśmiechnęła się,  a potem podziękowała kobiecie i wyszła z gabinetu.

 

Szybko znaleźli pomieszczenie, w którym siedział Ben.

Chłopak nadal miał ciemne okulary, a w ustach trzymał cygaro. BB-8 rozpaczliwie piszczał i próbował wyrwać się z jego objęć.

\- Ben! - Han wrzasnął, a spojrzenia wszystkich graczy zwróciły się w jego stronę.

Kylo zesztywniał,  a pies skorzystał z okazji i szybko wyrwał się z ramion bruneta, po czym ze skamleniem podbiegł do Finna.

\- Już dobrze, mały - chłopak pogłaskał zwierzę, a potem napisał prędko wiadomość do przyjaciela.

Tymczasem Solo podszedł ze wściekłością do swojego syna, który szybko wstał od stołu.

\- I co to ma być za cygaro? - wrzasnął. - Nie masz jeszcze osiemnastu lat, mój drogi!

\- Ale tato, ja...

\- I dlaczego goniłeś chłopaków z maczetą? I skąd wziąłeś maczetę? I dlaczego ukradłeś psa?

\- Bo ja...

\- Nie. Koniec. Masz szlaban. Zabiję ci deskami okno i wywalę drzwi od pokoju i zabiorę tusz do rzęs.

\- Błagam, nie - jęknął Kylo. Próbował uciec, ale ojciec chwycił go za pulowerek.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz - warknął.

Telefon Rey wibrował. Dziewczyna szybko odczytała wiadomość.

_Brendol: Jutro, o 17 pod Cegielskim. Ubierz się w coś obcisłego, bo potem przebierzemy się w kitle. Ok?_

Rey odpisała jak najszybciej, bo nie chciała przegapić rozgrywającej się sceny.

_Rey: OK_

Potem schowała telefon.

Tymczasem Han Solo usiadł na krześle i przełożył syna przez kolano. Kylo wrzeszczał i uderzał go pięściami, ale ojciec ściągnął mu spodnie, odsłaniając przy tym różowe bokserki w czaszki. A potem, na oczach pokerzystów, Rey, germanisty i tarzającego się ze śmiechu Finna, niemiłosiernie sprał Bena po tyłku.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Przez ciekły azot do serca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux wpada na genialny pomysł poderwania Kylo, a Rey budzi się w czarno-różowym łóżku.  
> Poe i Finn są okrutnie olani, a reszta ma problemy sercowe. Nawet Han i Leia.  
> A Han jest złym ojcem. Serio, chyba muszę dodać tag "bad father Han Solo".  
> Trochę mniej śmieszków, więcej nastoletnich problemów.  
> Spokojnie, tylko chwilowo. xD

 

 

 

Rey przeciągnęła się w czarnej pościeli i poprawiła różową poduszkę, a potem zaczęła wdychać zapach krwi, smutku, brokatu i niespełnionych marzeń, które razem tworzyły zapach Kylo. Bardzo ładny zapach.

Noc była po prostu wyśmienita. Szalona, ale mimo wszystko wspaniała.

 

***

 

Z kasyna wracali w milczeniu, przerywanym przez ciche chlipanie Bena, który skulił się na tylnym siedzeniu i słuchał Green Day i Lorde na swoim IPodzie. Odwieźli do domu Finna, który postanowił przygarnąć psa na jedną noc, a potem Han uznał, ze Rey nie może wrócić do Unkara ( w końcu ukradła mu jego kradziony samochód). Solo zaproponował jej, że przenocuje ją u siebie. Ben zaczął się burzyć, ale nadal siedziało mu się z trudem, więc po chwili tylko kiwnął z niezadowoleniem głową.

Leia bez problemu się zgodziła, ale nie mieli żadnego pokoju gościnnego, więc zaproponowali jej nocleg w pokoju Bena.

Dziewczyna miło się zaskoczyła, gdy weszła do ich domu. Spodziewała się czarnej rezydencji mroku z trumnami zamiast łóżek, a zastała ładny, mały i przytulny domek.

No cóż, pokój Bena stanowił wyjątek. Duży, czarny, obwieszony plakatami i zabałaganiony. Ren znowu się zbuntował, bo Leia i Han kazali Rey spać w JEGO łóżku, a swojego syna skazali na materac, który położyli w drugiej części pokoju.

Szatynka była zachwycona. Legowisko Bena było zupełnie inne od jej wąskiego i twardego łóżka u Unkara. Co prawda, trochę przeszkadzało jej mruczenie Kylo, które dobiegało z drugiego końca pokoju, ale w sumie, było to bardzo seksowne mruczenie, dzięki któremu sen przyszedł do niej szybko i łatwo.

 

***

 

Rey przez chwilę myślała, ze to najlepsza pobudka w jej życiu. Potem poczuła na twarzy okropne pieczenie.

Szybko otworzyła oczy i zerwała się. Piękny zapach Kylo ulotnił się, zamiast tego poczuła ostry swąd pasty do zębów. Spojrzała na materac chłopaka. Był pusty.

Podeszła do toaletki i zajrzała w lustro. Ktoś (ciekawe kto) namalował na jej twarzy wielki i bardzo niestosowny rysunek. Pastą do zębów.

Przez chwilę chciała szybko pójść do łazienki i to zmyć, ale wpadła na lepszy pomysł. Zeszła na dół, bo dobiegały ją stamtąd odgłosy rozmowy.

 

Rodzinka siedziała już w kuchni. Leia nuciła pod nosem i smażyła jajecznicę z boczkiem, Han czytał gazetę i wcinał kiełbasę, podczas gdy Kylo powoli jadł jakieś kiełki i chleb z sojową szynką.

 - Dzień dobry - powiedziała głośno.

\- Dzień dobry - Han mruknął i uniósł głowę. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie. - Co ty masz na twarzy?

Ben mruknął coś do siebie i wyjątkowo skupił się na kiełkach. Potem zrobił się czerwony jak brzuch typowego Polaka po pierwszym dniu wakacji w Egipcie.

Rey wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Mam coś na twarzy? - wyjąkała.

Leia odwróciła się w ich stronę.

\- Masz...męskie genitalia - wykrztusiła ze zdziwieniem, a potem spojrzała na syna. - Ben, wiesz coś o tym?

Kylo milczał.

\- Ben - warknął Han.

\- Nie jestem Ben, jestem Kylo Ren! - wrzasnął w końcu.

\- Dobra, Kyle Ron. Co to ma być?

\- No bo ona mi zajęła łóżko! - zawył chłopak. - I w ogóle jest głupia!

\- O, nie, to ty jesteś w tej chwili głupi. Chłopie, masz siedemnaście lat. W marcu będziesz miał osiemnaście. A ty porywasz psy i jeździsz z maczetą po osiedlu. Tak poza tym, czy ty pojechałeś wczoraj MOIM Harleyem do szkoły, a potem zabrałeś go do kasyna, trzymając psa i maczetę?

\- Nie pojechałem nim do kasyna - wyjąkał Kylo. - Pojechałem bimbą.

\- A gdzie Harley?

\- Nie wiem.

Han uderzył pięścią w stół, a Rey pomyślała, ze chyba już wie, po kim Ben jest taki wybuchowy.

\- Jak to nie wiesz? - wrzasnął. Ren skulił się.

\- Nie wiem - chlipnął.

Leia westchnęła i podeszła do Rey.

\- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do łazienki, żebyś mogła to zmyć.

 

Pasta zeszła, ale wcześniej zdążyła oparzyć dziewczynę, więc na jej twarzy został ogromy, czerwony ślad.

Leia poklepała ją po ramieniu.

\- Nie martw się, po kilku dniach zejdzie. A Ben dostanie szlaban.

Rey spojrzała na swoją wychowawczynią i uśmiechnęła się blado

\- Mam taką nadzieję.

Z kuchni cały czas dobiegały je głośne krzyki. Leia znowu westchnęła.

\- Tak jest prawie codziennie. Ta dwójka się nie trawi.

\- Współczuję - wymamrotała Rey. - Nie próbowali państwo wysłać go do jakiegoś zakładu, czy czegoś w tym stylu?

\- Raz pojechał na obóz socjoterapeutyczny. Ale odesłali go po pięciu dniach. Wiesz, on nie jest głupi, zagiął opiekunów i zdemoralizował młodzież. Ale ja nie chcę go nigdzie wysyłać, bo go kocham. Ale Han ma problemy.

\- A może jakieś wyjazdy na ryby, czy coś w tym stylu?

Organa pokręciła głową.

\- Próbowali. Han miał przebity haczykiem policzek, a Ben zanętę i robaki we włosach. A potem nie odzywali się do siebie przez tydzień, co było w sumie w miarę wygodną alternatywą.

\- Rozumiem - mruknęła dziewczyna.

\- Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? - spytała ją kobieta, gdy niechętnie skierowały się w stronę kuchni.

\- Nie ma pojęcia, Unkar raczej nie chce mnie widzieć.

Organa zamyśliła się. Potem usiadła na krześle i spojrzała na syna, który zbierał kiełki z podłogi.

\- Niestety, u nas jest za mało miejsca, gdybyśmy mieli jeszcze jeden pokój, to mogłabyś u nas zamieszkać...kiedy masz urodziny?

\- W styczniu.

\- No właśnie, nawet nie musiałabyś się jakoś wielce babrać z sądem, przez te trzy miesiące mogłabyś spokojnie tu mieszkać bez łażenia po prawnikach...gdybyśmy mieli jeden pokój więcej...

\- I tak bym nie pozwolił jej tu mieszkać! - huknął Kylo

\- Morda, gówniarzu - warknął Han.

\- Han, spokojnie, lepiej nam pomóż.

Mężczyzna przez chwile zastanawiał się, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Znam kogoś, kto może zająć się nią przez ten czas. Zaraz zadzwonię.

***

Po trzech godzinach Rey stanęła przed szeregowcem. Wyglądał tak samo jak poprzedni, ale znajdował się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Bliżej osiedla, na którym mieszkał Hux. bliżej pomnika Cegielskiego, przy którym dziewczyna miała się pojawić za dwie godziny.

Han zbliżył się do niej i pokazał jej drzwi. Zapewnił ją, że będzie jej dobrze, a potem wsiadł do Sokoła. Dogadał się z Unkarem- Han zabrał samochód i nie zgłosił na policję kradzieży. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Plutt nie chciał widzieć Rey, pozwolił jej zabrać rzeczy, a potem kazał wypieprzać.

Na szczęście, Solo miał dobrą znajomą.

Jednak budynek był trochę inny. Mieszkania były szersze. I piętrowe.

Szatynka zapukała do odpowiednich drzwi i po chwili wyłoniła się z nich twarzy pani Kanaty.

To ona była tą dobrą znajomą.

\- Wejdź, wejdź- zaprosiła ja do środka. - Myślę, ze będzie nam się dobrze żyło.

\- Ja też jestem dobrej myśli - Rey uśmiechnęła się do historyczki/właścicielki kasyna/plastyczki/nawiedzonej kobiety i weszła do środka.

Mieszkanie było większe od tego należącego do Unkara i dużo przytulniejsze. Kanata wskazała jej schody, a potem zaprowadziła do ładnego, średniej wielkości pokoju.

\- Rozgość się. Za parę dni zacznie się rozprawa, już zadzwoniłam do prawnika, od razu, gdy Han się ze mną skontaktował. Ale nie martw się, dziecino, zostaniesz ze mną, w końcu Plutt nawet się ucieszy... Wiesz, pójdzie wyjątkowo łatwo, będą musieli zrobić jakieś inspekcje, ale...-uniosła dłoń i potarła kciuk i palce wskazujący.

\- Bardzo dziękuję - dziewczyna cały czas nie wierzyła w swoje szczęście. Jeszcze parę godzin temu była załamana, a teraz...była w bajce, cały czas wydawało jej się, ze zaraz obudzi się w śmierdzącej stęchlizną dziurze Unkara.

\- Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała, to mów. Mam dużo funduszy, ale lubię skromne życie, ale nie narzucam ci takiego stylu, jeżeli będziesz miała na coś ochotę...

\- Raczej nie, prze całe życie jakoś sobie radziłam - Rey uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Kanata zrobiła jeszcze dwie dobre rzeczy.

Po pierwsze, pozwoliła jej się rozgościć w samotności.

Po drugie, bez problemu wypuściła ją przed siedemnastą.

 

***

 W słuchawkach Huxa huczał Rammstein przeplatany z Laną del Rey. Czekał pod pomnikiem od kilku minut, a po jego koleżankach nie było śladu.

Lubił Rey, aż go to dziwiło, ale zauważył, ze dziewczyna jest całkiem miła i ładna. Wiadomo, nie była taka jak Kylo, ale jednak...

Do jego główki wpadł genialny pomysł. Prawie tak genialny jak program 500+.

Zaczął analizować go w głowie, ale nagle ktoś szturchnął go w ramię.

Szybko zdjął słuchawki i odwrócił się. Rey stała za nim i uśmiechała się do niego.

\- Cześć - wymamrotał.

\- Cześć - odparła dziewczyna.

Przez chwilę stali w niezręcznym milczeniu.

\- Jeszcze nie ma Phasmy?

\- Mhm.

Kolejne cztery sekundy ciszy.

\- Lubisz Rammstein?

\- Skąd wiesz? - zdziwił się Bren.

\- Masz ich koszulkę - zaśmiała się dziewczyna

\- No tak, mam - Hux przygładził materiał. - Uwielbiam niemiecką muzykę.

\- Widać - mruknęła Rey. - Czego jeszcze słuchasz?

\- Lany del Rey...czasem Fall Out Boy, Kylo mnie tym zaraził...no i jeszcze Chet Faker, nie wiem czy znasz...

\- Pytasz czy go znam? - prychnęła szatynka. - Uwielbiam!

Bren ożywił się.

\- Ulubiona piosenka?

\- Drop the game.

\- Drop the game.

Spojrzeli na siebie z rozbawieniem.

\- Słyszałeś, podobno za kilka dni mają wydać nową piosenkę.

\- The Trouble With Us?  No tak, słyszałem.

\- Na serio, kocham tego gościa i jego rudą brodę - zaczęła z podekscytowaniem. - Ogólnie, faszynują mnie rudzielcy, najlepiej piegowaci. Wiesz, kiedyś chcę być fotografem i podróżować po świecie i robić zdjęcia takim marchewom... - po chwili uświadomiła sobie z kim rozmawia. Spąsowiała i urwała w połowie zdania, na szczęście Brendol tylko zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Może kiedyś zrobisz mi sesję?

\- Chętnie, jak tylko będę miała aparat.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie szeroko. Rey pomyślała, ze Hux wygląda całkiem ładnie, gdy nie ma miny zdenerwowanej Anny Grodzkiej.

\- Czymś się jeszcze zajmujesz? Oprócz odrabianiem lekcji i sprzątaniem? - spytała zaczepnie.

\- Owszem. Czytam. Dużo czytam.

\- O, ja też. A co najbardziej lubisz?

\- Wiedźmina...

Rey otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Nie wierzę. Ja też. Geralt jest po prostu... przepiękny. Ale Yen ssie.

\- O tak, posysa po całości. Triss jest najlepsza. Nie wiem czy czytałaś opowiadania, ale jeszcze była wspomniana taka fajna dziewczyna. Oczko.

Rey na razie nie chciała się przyznawać, że w sumie przeczytała tylko opowiadania i raz obserwowała grającego Finna.

\- O, Oczko też polubiłam, chociaż nie było o niej zbyt wiele. Ogólnie, mógłby być z kimkolwiek, ale nie, jego serduszko bije do tej niewydarzonej, czarnowłosej lafiryndy. Nie znoszę jej.

Hux pomyślał, że faktycznie, czarnowłose lafiryndy posysają. Chociażby pewna czarnowłosa lafirynda, która nieźle namieszała mu w głowie.

Nagle wypełnił go dziwny gniew, skierowany w stronę Kylo. Tak, był sfrustrowany, bo chłopak nie odwzajemniał jego uczuć. Postanowił się zemścić, dlatego szerzej uśmiechnął się do Rey.

\- Ładnie ci w oliwkowym - stwierdził z uśmiechem, a dziewczyna zarumieniła się. Może, jeśli zaprzyjaźni się z Huxem, to przestaną realizować ten głupi plan z rozdzieleniem klas?

\- Dziękuję. A ty całkiem znośnie wyglądasz, gdy nie masz na sobie mundurka.

\- Dzięki. Mam jedno małe pytanie - zbliżył się do niej. - Dlaczego masz na twarzy karniaka? - szepnął uwodzicielsko.

\- Spałam u Kylo i mi go zrobił.

Krew Huxa zawrzała. Spała u niego? Z nim może też?

\- Jak to?

\- Długa historia.

\- Mamy czas.

Rey otworzyła usta, ale nagle podeszła do nich Phasma. Szybko objęła nową koleżankę i pomachała Huxowi.

\- Możemy już iść? - spytała, a potem poprawiła paski od swojego ogromnego plecaka ze stelażem. Na razie był pusty.

\- Jasne, tędy - Hux wskazał im kierunek, ale w sumie nie musiał tego robić.

Fabryka IgloHuxa była ogromna i stała sto metrów od nich.

\- Jaki mamy plan?

\- Wejdziemy tam, przedstawimy się...

\- Ale przecież poznają, ze nie jesteśmy pracownikami - jęknęła Rey.

Powoli zbliżali się do ogromnej bramy.

\- Zapominasz, ze nazywam się tak samo jak mój ojciec, poza tym, pracownicy mnie znają. Ci, którzy są wyżej postawieni wiedzą, że ojciec mnie tu nigdy nie wpuści, ale większość myśli, że mogę wszystko.

\- To dobrze - westchnęła z ulgą Phasma. - Co dalej?

\- Powiem wszystko w trakcie - szepnął Hux.

Zbliżyli się do bramy wjazdowej, której pilnował strażnik.

\- Dzień dobry - Bren uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Brendol Hux, będę oprowadzał te dwie niewiasty po naszej fabryce.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nich. Rey uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, a Phasma spojrzała na niego wyzywająco. Potem ochroniarz uważnie przyjrzał się Brenowi i chyba zorientował się, ze nie kłamie. Był rudy, wysoki i zielonooki. Taki wygląd nie wróżył niczego dobrego, tylko kłopoty w pracy.

Dlatego kiwnął głową i otworzył bramę.

 

\- Pierwsza część zaliczona - szepnął Hux. - Teraz przejdziemy do sali, w której trzymają kitle.

\- Jest tu sala, w której trzymają kitle? - prychnęła cicho Phasma, ale potem zamilkła, bo weszli do ogromnego holu, w którym krzątało się pełno ubranych na biało pracowników.

\- Mój ojciec jest drobiazgowy - odparł Hux. Potem wepchnął dziewczyny do odpowiedniej wnęki.

\- Wow - westchnęła Rey.

Wszędzie leżały białe kitle. Wszędzie. Wszystkie były idealnie poukładane.

\- Ojciec zatrudnia składaczy - szepnął Brendol, a potem podszedł do kupki i podał dziewczynom fartuchy. Później sam ubrał się w biały strój.

Spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchnęli cichym śmiechem. Wyglądali co najmniej głupio;

\- Dobra, teraz najtrudniejsza część. Na drugim końcu fabryki znajdują się magazyny z ciekłym azotem, później transportują go do ostatniego etapu mrożenia. Będziemy musieli zwinąć jak najmniejszą beczułkę z transportu, zanim go tam dowiozą. Inaczej szansa przepadnie.

\- Może odpuścimy? - jęknęła Rey. - Ze zwykłych różyczek też się ucieszą.

-Nie - uciął Bren. - Idziemy dalej, musimy zdążyć.

W milczeniu przemykali przez puste korytarze. Bren doskonale wiedział, gdzie powinni pójść. Co chwila skręcali, przechodzili przez drzwi, chowali się we wnękach. Jak prawdziwi tajni agenci.

Nagle usłyszeli czyjeś kroki, a w pobliżu nie było żadnej wnęki, jedynie białe drzwi.

\- Co teraz? - wyszeptała gorączkowo Rey.

Hux chwycił ją za rękę, a drugą pokazał Phasmie drzwi.

Na szczęście, były otwarte. Brendol pociągnął szatynkę do zaciemnionego pokoju, poczekał na Phasmę, a potem zatrzasnął drzwi.

Czekali w  ciemności, wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy. Gorący jak pieczywo z Tesco oddech Rey był bardzo blisko twarzy Brena. Chłopak chciał ją odsunąć, ale wiedział, ze nie może. Musiał zobaczyć minę Bena.

W pomieszczeniu było wyjątkowo zimno i śmierdziało mięsem.

Echo kroków było coraz bliżej, a serce Phasmy zaczęło bić szybciej. Nie chciała być przyłapana, to oznaczałoby kłopoty dla jej mamy, która pracowała w IgloHuxie.

Przerażona Rey przytuliła się do Huxa. W napięciu oczekiwali momentu, w którym będą mogli opuścić dziwny pokój.

Nagle znów zalało ich jasne jak głowa Seby w letni dzień światło, a drzwi otworzyły się. Cała trójka zbliżyła się do siebie.

Do środka weszło dwóch wysokich mężczyzn w kitlach. Na widok Brena uśmiechnęli się szeroko.

\- O, Brendol Junior! - zawołał jeden z nich. - Po co tu przyszedłeś?

Hux przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Wiesz, Mirek, jesteśmy tu po ciekły azot. Tata mnie wysłał po jakąś małą beczułkę.

Rey spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na rudzielca. Co on kombinował?

\- No tak, dobrze się składa, zaraz mieliśmy go bezpośrednio transportować do mrożenia, wiesz, dzisiaj ostatnia partia - Mirek zaśmiał się rubasznie. - Chodźcie, zaprowadzę was.

Szatynka i blondynka uśmiechnęły się do siebie. Brendol dumnie wyprostował się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia eskortowany przez dwóch pracowników. Dziewczyny wlokły się za nimi.

\- Dlaczego nie mogliśmy tak od razu? - szepnęła Phasma.

\- Pewnie chciał się pobawić w agenta - prychnęła Rey.

A potem spojrzała na zadowolonego chłopaka. Był całkiem uroczy,oczywiście nie tak jak Ben, ale jednak. I mógł jej się przydać.

Mężczyźni zaprowadzili ich do odpowiedniej hali, po drodze rozmawiając z Brenem o Krakowie, Łodzi, Sosnowcu i innych pomyłkach tego świata.

\- To tutaj - Mirek wskazał im dewary czekające na transport do innej hali.

\- W zasadzie to dlaczego używają ciekłego azotu? - zastanowiła się Phasma

\- To najszybsza metoda - mruknął Hux. - I kosztowna, ale mój ojciec lubi rozmach. I uwielbia patrzeć na otwieranie tego szajsu.

\- A co się wtedy dzieje? - zaciekawiła się Rey.

\- Wylatuje taki zarąbisty dym. Z resztą, zobaczysz to pojutrze, jak będziemy przygotowywać te róże.

Tymczasem Phasma otworzyła plecak, a mężczyźni włożyli do środka beczułkę. Dziewczyna głośno jęknęła.

\- To jest za ciężkie.

Rey i Hux szybko do niej podeszli i przytrzymali od spodu plecak.

\- Dużo lepiej - mruknęła blondynka.

Zaczęli opuszczać magazyn (mieściło się w nim bezpośrednie wyjście na zewnątrz, gdy nagle powstrzymał ich czyjś krzyk.

Ubrany na granatowo mężczyzna stał na podwyższeniu i wpatrywał się w nich podejrzliwie.

\- Kto wam pozwolił to wnosić? - wrzasnął.

\- Zmywamy się - sapnął Hux.

Zaczęli pokracznie biec.

\- Złapcie ich, do cholery! - wydarł się facet. Ubrani na biało pracownicy przez chwilę tkwili niepewnie w miejscu, ale pobiegli wykonać polecenie.

Ale, mimo ciężaru, uczniowie mieli młode kości. Wybiegli prędko z budynku, zanim pracownicy zdążyli się pozbierać.

\- Gdzie teraz? - spytała gorączkowo Rey. Mimo tego, że nie przebiegli zbyt długiego dystansu, spociła się jak pedofil obserwujący plac zabaw.

\- W krzaki - zarządził Hux.

Na dworze było już ciemno, a to stwarzało dobre warunki do ucieczki. Szybko wykonali polecenie Brendola.

W momencie, w którym umościli się w kłujących krzakach, na zewnątrz wybiegli pracownicy, jednak nie mieli ze sobą latarek.

\- Zwiali - mruknął jeden z nich

\- Jak wytłumaczymy się szefowi?

\- Nie wiem. Może powiemy mu, że... spadł i wylał się.

Po chwili dołączył do nich głos zarządcy.

\- Niech Hux się o tym nie dowiaduje. Nie chcemy mieć problemów. Zwalimy winę na dostawcę azotu, powiemy że wysłali nam za mało.

\- Dobrze, szefie.

Uczniowie czekali jeszcze kilka minut. Potem wyszli z krzaków najciszej jak potrafili.

\- Udało nam się - wyszczerzyła zęby Phasma.

\- Byłeś genialny - Rey uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała Huxa w policzek. Bren zaczerwienił się, ale tylko na twarzy.

Blondynka patrzyła na to z lekkim uśmiechem, ale gdzieś w głębi serca poczuła dziwne ukłucie. Nie wiedziała jakie było jego źródło, ale nagle poczuła się jak Michał Boni spoliczkowany przez Janusza Korwin-Mikkego.

\- Kto to zabierze do domu? - spytał po chwili Hux.

\- Ja nie - mruknęła Phasma. - Mama tu pracuje i jeszcze by był problem.

\- Ja lepiej też nie - westchnął Bren.

Oboje spojrzeli na Rey.

 - Dobra, mogę to do siebie wziąć, mam całkiem blisko - mruknęła.

\- Okej. To do poniedziałku - Phasma uśmiechnęła się, objęła koleżankę i poszła.

 

Dopiero, gdy oddaliła się, zdała sobie sprawę, z Rey pewnie potrzebowała pomocy.

Niech się wali. Skoro woli całować po policzkach Huxa, to niech on jej pomoże. Nie chciała tego do siebie dopuścić, ale w duszy wiedziała. Jeszcze nie była na to gotowa, nie potrafiła przyznać się przed samą sobą.

Bardzo szybko wróciła do domu. Mama bez słowa dała jej kolację, a potem zaczęła opowiadać o swoich koleżankach, problemach w pracy i portalach randkowych. Jakby Phasma chciała tego słuchać...

 

Tymczasem Hux uparł się, ze pomoże koleżance. Mimo protestów Rey, wziął plecak i zarzucił go na ramiona.

\- Na prawdę, nie musisz tego robić - westchnęła, gdy zaczęli opuszczać Plac Cegielskiego.

\- A co, mam patrzeć jak się męczysz? - prychnął Brendol.

\- No..nie, ale mógłbyś mi tylko trochę pomóc, no nie wiem. Ten plecak jest cholernie ciężki.

\- Może dla ciebie - sapnął, chociaż ciężar prawie wbijał go w podłogę. Sam metalowy dewar trochę ważył, a w środku znajdowało się pięć litrów ciekłego azotu, który był tylko trochę lżejszy od wody.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz, żebym ci pomogła?

Przez chwilę milczał. Nie wiedział, czy lepiej stracić dumę czy kręgosłup.

\- No dobra, jakbyś mogła to troszkę przytrzymać od spodu... - jęknął w końcu.

\- Nie ma sprawy - Rey westchnęła z ulgą. Nie lubiła patrzeć, jak ktoś odwala za nią całą brudną robotę. Zbliżyła się do chłopaka i położyła dłonie pod plecakiem.

\- Dużo lepiej - sapnął Hux.

Przez chwilę przemierzali w milczeniu idealne, pozbawione psich kup i doskonale oświetlone ulice.

\- Ile części Wiedźmina czytałaś? - zagadał nagle Hux.

\- Ech, tylko te dwie z opowiadaniami. Wiesz,"Ostatnie życzenie" i 'Miecz przeznaczenia" - westchnęła cicho Rey.

\- Ja mam wszystkie. Mogę ci pożyczyć.

\- Na prawdę?

\- Jasne. Przyniosę ci w poniedziałek do szkoły.

\- Ostatnio mówiłeś, ze nie chcesz ze mną  gadać w szkole.

Bren zarumienił się lekko.

\- No, trochę się zmieniło.

Rey spojrzała na niego uważnie.

\- Co dokładnie?

\- No, wiesz...teraz widzę, ze jesteś fajna. Nie spodziewałem się, że możesz być tak do mnie podobna.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Patykowaty, rudy Hitler okazał się być bardzo sympatycznym, młodym nazistą. Takim, który potajemnie wypuszcza z obozu Żydówki, jeśli spełnią jego najdziksze fantazje,

Zaczęli dyskutować o Geralcie (Rey uważała, ze jest słodki i dzielny, Bren uważał, że ma za jasne włosy i ogólnie jakiś taki sztywny jest).

W końcu dotarli pod szeregowiec, ale nadal kłócili się o Yennefer i rodzaj śmierci, który by dla niej wybrali. Dlatego Hux zdjął plecak i usiedli razem na zimnym krawężniku.

\- Ja bym ją spaliła - stwierdziła Rey. - Koniec kropka, żadnego wrzucenia do komnaty z głodną strzygą.

\- Ale wiesz, byłby większy rozmach.

\- Ale jeszcze by się z tego przypadkiem wywinęła.

\- Może założymy obóz koncentracyjny dla znienawidzonych postaci? - w oczach Huxa pojawił się fuhrerowski błysk.

\- To by było fantastyczne - szatynka rozmarzyła się i położyła na zimnym, pustym chodniku. Potem spojrzała na gwiazdy. Brendol spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, a potem sztywno położył się obok niej. Czuł bakterie i brud, które od razu wpełzły na jego koszulkę, ale było całkiem wygodnie.

\- Kogo byśmy tam dali?

\- No, na pewno Yen.

\- Joffrey. Z Gry o tron.

\- Peeta. Igrzyska śmierci, taka mała, blond ciota.

\- No to jeszcze ten przydupas Sarumana. Jak mu było?

\- Grima - odpowiedział szybko Bren.

\- O, tak. I Kapitan Ameryka. Nie znoszę Kapitana Ameryki.

\- Jak można go nie lubić? - prychnął Hux. - Jest fajny

\- Jest głupim bucem. Cały czas spina o coś dupsko.

\- Wcale nie... no ale dobra, nieważne. Dolores Umbridge.

W oczach Rey zapłonął ogień.

\- O tak, ją zabiłabym osobiście.

Wyobraziła sobie jak wchodzi razem z Huxem do baraków. Potem jej wizja poszła o krok dalej. Zobaczyła siebie i rudzielca z prostokątnymi wąsikami, golących Umbridge.

\- O nie, to ja bym ją zabił - Brendol prychnął i lekko szturchnął ją w bok.

\- No dobrze, jeśli zostawiłbyś mi Edwarda ze Zmierzchu.

\- A bierz go sobie.

\- Nie lubię takiego typu jak Edzio. Taki świecący pedałek.

\- A jaki typ lubisz? - szepnął Bren.

\- No...lubię...

\- Hm?

\- Czarno... To znaczy, nie mam konkretnego typu. A ty?

Chciał powiedzieć, ze jego typ to Kylo Ren, nic poza tym. Ale to nie był jego planem.

\- Szatynki. Niezbyt wysokie.

Rey odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i uśmiechnęła się. Chciała coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle telefon Huxa zaczął grać.

- _Deutschland, Deutschland uber alles..._

\- Przepraszam, ktoś dzwoni - mruknął Hux. Potem szybko wyjął z kieszeni urządzenie i odebrał. - Halo? Tak, zaraz wracam. Nie, nikt mnie nie porwał. Nie, nie musisz wysyłać Alberta. Pójdę. Nie, nie jest mi zimno.

Rozłączył się i spojrzał z żalem na Rey. Potem podniósł się i pomógł wstać dziewczynie.

\- Muszę już iść.

\- Mama dzwoniła?

Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się cień.

\- Nie, Marta. Gosposia. Dobra, idę - szybko objął dziewczynę, a ona odwzajemniła uścisk. Stali tak przez kilka sekund, jak dwa zepsute puzzle, które na siłę próbują do siebie pasować. Bren pachniał wodą kolońską. Rey westchnęła, gdy w końcu ją puścił i sobie poszedł.

Jej małe serduszko już bilo dla kogoś innego. Ale Hux nie był zły.

Wróciła do swojego domu, przeprosiła Maz, ze tak długo jej nie było, położyła plecak z azotem w piwniczce, a potem poszła spać do swojego pięknego, dużego łózka.

Miała plan. Bardzo dobry plan.

 

***

 W niedzielę rano wyszła z samochodu Maz.

\- Ksiądz Skywalker zapowiadał wspaniałe kazanie - szepnęła Kanata.

Kościół w Nowobogackich Przedmieściach Wielkopolskich wyglądał jak typowy kościół w nowobogackich przedmieściach wielkopolskich. Duży, stylizowany na stary, chociaż miał niecałe dwadzieścia lat, z pseudogotyckimi witrażami, które zostały wykonane przez nieuważnego artystę. Sylwetki ludzkie wyglądały tam jak po roku w Rosji, albo po dniu w Sosnowcu.

Razem zaczęły dreptać w stronę budynku, gdy nagle zauważyły ciekawą scenę.

\- Idziesz, czy tego  chcesz, czy nie! - zawył Han. Wlókł za sobą Kylo, jakby chciał wrzucić zwłoki do Warty. Chłopak wrzeszczał, orał stopami ziemię i miotał się jak fretka na wolności.

\- Nie chcę tato, jestem satanistą!

\- Ja ci zaraz dam satanistę. Wejdziesz tam i zostaniesz pokropiony wodą święconą, chociaż pewnie zacznie wrzeć na twojej skórze.

Leia patrzyła na nich bezradnie i nie za bardzo wiedziała, którego ma uspokajać.

\- Nie chcę!

\- Mam to gdzieś, zaciągnę cie siłą...

Ben nie wytrzymał. Z całej siły uderzył ojca w brzuch, wyswobodził się z jego uścisku i czmychnął, gdzie pieprz, siostry Grycan i obietnice wyborcze rosną.

Han zaczął stękać i zgiął się wpół. Leia znowu nie wiedziała, czy ratować życie męża, czy gonić syna. Ostatecznie została przy stękającym Solo.

Rey pomachała do dyrektorki i spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem. Podobno Han i Kylo zachowywali się tak zawsze. Biedaczka, musiała z nimi wytrzymywać.

 Mężczyzna po chwili podniósł się, a potem zacisnął pięści, ale Leia uspokajająco położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i coś szepnęła. Skierowali się w stronę kościoła. Rey wzruszyła ramionami i podążyła za nimi.

 

Rey niecierpliwie czekała na kazanie, przy okazji bawiła się sznureczkami przy swoim płaszczu. Ciekawe, czy Hux też tu był. Pewnie nie.

Spojrzała na wszystkich ministrantów i szafarzy. Pan Windu, ojciec Finna; ich nauczyciel fizyki, Yoda, który chyba był w wieku pani Kanaty oraz woźny Kenobi. Przy scholi siedziała pani Tano i germanistka Luminara. Uroczo.

W końcu nadeszła upragniona chwila. Luke wszedł na ambonę i spojrzał na zebranych. Potem wyciągnął przed siebie ręce.

\- Bracia i siostry - zaczął. - Chcę opowiedzieć wam wszystkim, co mnie ostatnio spotkało. Otóż, jak dobre wiecie, uczę religii w naszym lokalnym liceum - skinął głową do siedzącej w pierwszym rzędzie Lei. - Ostatnio dokonałem w nim ciekawej obserwacji.

Rey westchnęła. Fajnie, zostaną zgnojeni na oczach połowy społeczności miasteczka.

\- Szatan, bracia i siostry. Szatan! Wkradł się między młodzież i hula wśród nich, siejąc spustoszenie!- wykrzyknął z pasją i wyciągnął dłonie. - Musicie wiedzieć, że na zgubne działanie mrocznego Anioła są szczególnie narażone młode osoby. Czasem pokazują swoją przynależność do Szatana poprzez ubiór...

Han jęknął. Miał ochotę udusić przyjaciela.

\- Szatan jest w każdym z nas, musimy się go wystrzegać i uważać na swoje dzieci! W końcu  nadejdzie do nas i zniszczy nasze miasteczko, jeśli nie zmienimy swego postępowania! Młodzież coraz bardziej się stacza i nie szanuje nauczycieli...

Rey wyłączyła się. Luke pokrzykiwał i gestykulował, a do dziewczyny już nic nie docierało.

O tak, do jej szkoły chodził szatan. Ubierał się na czarno i różowo.

***

Po mszy Leia i Han weszli na chwilę do Skywalkera.

\- Chcieliśmy wpaść na herbatę - mruknął Han. - Ale musimy szukać naszego spierdolinowego syna.

\- Han! - upomniała go Leia. - Jak ty się wyrażasz! Naszego kochanego...no dobra. Musimy szukać naszego syna.

\- A co znowu zmalował? - westchnął Luke.

\- Uderzył Hana w brzuch i zwiał.

\- TO wszystko przez ciebie - syknął Han. - To znaczy, przez twojego ojca.

\- Uważasz, że nasz syn jest...sobą, bo jego dziadek był komuchem?

\- Tak.

\- Błagam cię - jęknęła Leia. - Przecież pod koniec życia zaczął przywieszać krzyże.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, ze był komuchem.

\- Han, spokojnie - mruknął Luke. - myślę, że geny nic nie znaczą. Patrz, ja jestem jego synem, a razem uciekaliśmy przed nim naszym Sokołem, rozwaliliśmy mu szopę, bo spalił domek na drzewie Lei, słuchaliśmy fajnej muzyki z Chewiem. A potem znowu rozwaliliśmy jego szopę, jak próbował ją naprawić, wiesz, z tymi przedszkolakami. A pamiętasz, jak zniszczył nasze iglo ze swoimi kolegami z partii?

\- Raka dziedziczy się na ogól co drugie pokolenie - wycedził Han.

\- Czy ty porównujesz zachowanie naszego syna do raka?

\- Owszem. Coś ci się nie podoba? - podszedł do żony, która spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.

\- Tak. Jesteś dla niego zbyt okrutny.

\- Powinniśmy mu zrobić chemioterapię.

\- Co sugerujesz?

Solo spojrzał na Skywalkera i uśmiechnął się zagadkowo.

\- Może egzorcyzmy?

 

***

 

Resztę dnia Rey odrabiała lekcje, czytała Igrzyska Śmierci i Wiedźmina, jadła obiad, który przygotowała Maz (pyry z gzikiem i schabowe, rzecz jasna).

Kolo jedenastej odłożyła w końcu książkę. Boże święty, jak nienawidziła Yennefer i Peety ( co z tego, ze jej nienawiść do nich była głównie spowodowana przez nienawiść autorki). Miała nadzieję, ze Hux pamięta o obietnicy. Chciała do niego napisać i przypomnieć mu, ale w tym samym, momencie on napisał do niej.

 

_Brendol: Jak tam azot?_

 

Szatynka uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

 

_Rey: nie zaglądałam do niego._

_Brendol:  Hah, żartuję Nie wiedziałem jak napisać._

_Rey: Spoko. przyniesiesz mi tego Wiedźmina?_

_Brendol: Jasne, przynieść wszystko na raz?_

_Rey: A udźwignę?_

_Rey: Lepiej przynoś po kolei, dobra?_

_Brendol: No, spoko._

_Zmieniłaś pseudonim użytkownika Brendol na: Huxi_

_Huxi: Dlaczego jestem Huxi?_

_Rey: bo tak tobie pasuje_

_Huxi: pff_

_Huxi zmienil twój pseudonm na: Reyka_

_Reyka: Co to ma być?_

_Huxi: Tak tobie pasuje_

 

Szatynka zaśmiała się cicho. Chciał wojny, to ją będzie miał.

 

_Zmieniłaś pseudonim użytkownika Brendol na:Hitler_

_Hitler zmienił twój pseudonim na: Yennefer_

_Yennefer: O nie, bez przesady_

_Hitler: Nie podoba się? :3_

_Yennefer: No, nie podoba._

_Zmieniłaś swój pseudonim na: Arwena_

_Arwena; Tak lepiej_

_Hitler: Zdecydowanie_

_Hitler zmienił swój pseudonim na: Geralt._

_Geralt zmienił twój pseudonim na: Triss_

_Geralt: Grałaś kiedys, w Wiedźmina?_

_Triss: Nie_

_Geralt: No, bo w pierwszej części Geralt i Triss... praktycznie na samym początku..._

_Triss:?_

_Geralt: No, wiesz_

_Zmieniłaś swój pseudonim na: Ciri_

_eralt: Ej, dlaczego?_

_Ciri: Tak jest bezpieczniej_

  _Geralt: Pfff_

_Zmieniłaś swój pseudonim na: Oczko_

_Gerlat: Podrywasz mnie?_

_Oczko: być może_

_Geralt: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Oczko: Taka mala dygresja. Masz gosposię?_

_Geralt: no, mam. I szofera też. I sprzątaczki. Ale mamy nie._

 

Rey zbladła.

 

_Oczko: Bardzo mi przykro._

_Geralt: E, przyzwyczaiłem się._

_Oczko: CO się jej stało?_

_Geralt: No, głupia sprawa. Wyszła z wanny i poślizgnęła się. Po tym incydencie mój ojciec położył w łazience wykładzinę.  
_

_Oczko; Przykre... ja też nie mam rodziców._

_Geralt: Wiem. A ty dlaczego?_

_Oczko: Taty nie znałam,a mama zwiała._

_Geralt: Jezu, współczuję._

_Oczko: Nie jest bardzo źle...  
_

_Geralt: Oboje mamy ciężko :/_

 

I oboje kochali Kylo, ale mniejsza z tym.

 

_Oczko:  No cóż, może porozmawiamy o czymś innym?_

_Gerlat: Hmm_

_Geralt: Znienawidzeni bohaterowie już byli. To może teraz ulubieni?_

_Oczko: Okej_

 

 

Hux przetarł oczy. Dochodziła trzecia, a on nadal pisał z Rey, po ulubionych bohaterach omówili każdego nauczyciela z liceum, trochę obgadywali Kylo i opowiadali o dzieciństwie. W końcu uznał, ze czas najwyższy przystąpić do ataku.

_Bill Weasley: Na pewno wszystko dobrze z tym azotem?_

_Lana del REY: Ta, czemu znowu pytasz?_

_Bill Weasley:  Mógłbym przyjść zobaczyć?_

_Lana del REY: Teraz? Jest 3 w nocy..._

_Bill Weasley: No, czemu nie._

_Lana del REY: okej. Będziesz wiedział jak trafić?_

_Bill Weasley: Będę  
_

_Lana del REY; Ale wejdź przez okno, nie przez drzwi. Maz śpi._

_Bill Weasley: Będę za 20 minut_

 

Zamknął laptopa i spojrzał w lustro. Miał na sobie spodnie od piżamy, sprany podkoszulek i bluzę. To musiało wystarczyć. Ubrał szybko buty i otworzył okno.

Na dworze było zimno, ale nie przejął się zbytnio. Cicho wdrapał się na parapet i spojrzał w dół. Miał pokój na parterze, ale i tak trochę się bał.  
W końcu wylądował miękko na ziemi.

Pobrudził sobie ręce, ale szybko wytarł je w spodnie. Nie poznawał siebie.

Powoli zakradł się wśród cieni ogrodu. Skierował się w stronę płotu.

Zaczął się wspinać i modlić, żeby nikt go teraz nie zauważył. Na samej górze znajdowały się szpikulce, miał tylko nadzieję, ze o żaden nie zahaczy i nie rozedrze spodni. To by było okropne.

Na szczycie upewnił się parę razy, ze nie zahacza, a potem skoczył, tym razem nie upadł tak miękko, a małe kamyczki wbiły się w jego dłonie.

Szybko zebrał się z ziemi i spojrzał na swój dom. Nagle poczuł się tak wspaniale wolny.

Wojskowym krokiem skierował się w stronę szeregowca Rey. Przemierzał w ciszy puste ulice i tylko co jakiś czas słyszał odległe szczekanie.

 

W końcu dotarł pod odpowiedni szeregowiec. Nie za bardzo wiedział, gdzie dokładnie mieszkała, a jego telefon był rozładowany. Świetnie. Obszedł budynek od tyłu. Znajdowały się w nim trzy mieszkania. Znając Kanatę która raczej była skromna i uboga ( w końcu była samotną nauczycielką), mieszkała w środkowym, najmniejszym mieszkaniu.

Wkradł się na podwórko i spojrzał na okno. Mógł się na nie wdrapać, jeśli pomógłby sobie rynną. Podszedł do ściany i chwycił się rury,a potem podciągnął się i spróbował chwycić parapet.

Ręka ześlizgnęła się boleśnie i uderzył się w kolano. Cóż, trudno.

Spróbował jeszcze cztery razy, aż w końcu udało mu się złapać. Teraz powinno być tylko łatwiej...

Podciągnął się i szybko przełożył drugą dłoń na parapet. Chyba pobrudził buciorami ścianę, gdy pomógł sobie nogami. Ale w końcu stanął na parapecie.

Ktoś leżał na łóżku i słodko spał.

Co za jędza, pewnie od razu zasnęła. Zapukał szybko w okno, ale Rey nie reagowała.

Stuknął jeszcze parę razy, a dziewczyna podniosła się powoli i podeszła do okna. Otworzyła je gwałtownie, a Hux prawie spadł.

\- Rey? - wyszeptał.

Z ciemności wyłoniła się wąsata twarz bardzo brzydkiego i grubego mężczyzny.

\- Gej, a nie Rey, tej - burknął. - Co tu robisz, rudy pokurwiu?

Bren znowu prawie spadł. Szybko chwycił się klamki.

\- Co ty robisz? Mam zadzwonić po szkieły? - sapnął nieznajomy.

\- Ja..przepraszam - wymamrotał Bren. - Pomyliłem drzwi...to znaczy...okno.

\- Wymiataj, gówniarzu. Albo porozmawiamy inaczej.

\- Oczywiście, przepraszam za najście - Hux uśmiechnął się krzywo i zeskoczył.

\- Hej! - krzyknął przerażony mężczyzna. - Żyjesz?

\- Żyję - syknął rudzielec.

\- Aha. To wypieprzaj stąd.

Brendol był rozsądnym chłopcem, nie trzeba było powtarzać mu dwa razy. Szybko zwinął się z podwórka.

Musiał spróbować jeszcze raz. Może dla odmiany pójdzie do tego większego mieszkania?

Podwórko było zawalone bibelotami, co mogło wskazywać na Kanatę. W pewnym momencie prawie potknął się o jakiegoś przerażającego krasnala.

 

Powtórzył poprzedni schemat, tym razem poszło łatwiej, a w oknie już czekała Rey.

Na jego widok zrobiła zdziwioną minę, ale szybko otworzyła okno.

\- Nie spodziewałam się, myślałam, ze żartujesz - wyjąkała, gdy pomogła mu wejść do środka.

Hux niezdarnie pocałować ja w policzek.

\- Nie wierzysz w moje możliwości? - zaśmiał się.

\- Teraz już wierzę - westchnęła.- Chodziło ci o azot?

Nigdy nie spodziewała się, że Bren może być taki... fajny? Miły? Interesujący?

\- Nie - zaśmiał się Hux.

Kolejne słowa ledwo przeszły mu przez gardło.

\- Po prostu...chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć.

\- Och...-wymamrotała Rey. - To miłe. A ja nawet zakradłam się do piwnicy po twój azot.

Wskazała na dewar. Był szczelnie zamknięty.

\- No, dobrze. Wytrzyma do jutra.

Powoli zaczął wycofywać się do okna z miną zbitego szczeniaka.

\- Już idziesz? - zdziwiła się Rey.

\- No, w sumie to tak.

\- Poczekaj. Zostań. Rano skoczysz do domu po podręczniki.

Przekrzywił głowę i udawał, ze się zastanawia.

\- No dobra.

Rey przez chwile zastanawiała się, jak to zorganizować. Zajrzała do jednej z szaf i dobrze trafiła - leżał w niej koc.

\- Trzymaj - podała mu go, a potem weszła do łózka i przysunęła się jak najbliżej ściany.

\- Dzięki - mruknął Hux. Położył się na drugim końcu i przykrył kocem.

\- Dobranoc - szepnęła Rey.

\- Dobranoc - odpowiedział.

\- Cersei też jest głupia.

I tak, przez to krótkie stwierdzenie gadali przez następną godzinę.

Zasnęli dużo bliżej siebie niż planowali.

 

***

 

 Kylo zauważył coś podejrzanego.

Dlaczego Rey i Hux przyjechali do szkoły razem? Dlaczego oboje byli dziwnie zaspani? I dlaczego Brendol był dla niego niepokojąco chłodny? Mimo, ze od jakiegoś czasu trwała lekcja, błądził daleko myślami.

\- Solo, powtórz, co przed chwilą powiedziałem - stwierdził sztywno pan Threepio.

Ben spojrzał na dziwnego nauczyciela. Miał niezdrowo żółtawą skórę i złote włosy, w dodatku dziwnie się poruszał i miał bioniczną rękę (brał udział w eksperymentach, za swoje fundusze nigdy by jej nie kupił).

\- Ginger should...

\- Should? - powtórzył nauczyciel.

\- I don't know - sapnął cicho.

\- Why?

\- Ja pierdzielę, nie wiem. Bo nie słuchałem, okej?

Poliglota spojrzał na niego uważnie, a potem zamrugał kilka razy.

 - Co powiedziałeś?

\- To co słyszałeś, żółty ćwoku - parsknął.

Nauczyciel otworzył szeroko oczy, a potem podszedł do laptopa.

\- To ile punktów? Może -20 za arogancję?

\- Wpisuj - mruknął cicho.

\- Ooo, ktoś sobie nagrabił - zaśmiał się siedzący obok niego Poe.

Tak, mamuśka już zdążyła namieszać. Celowo usadziła go obok Damerona. Tragedia. Ben myślał, że się popłacze, gdy Poe usadowił się w jego ławce.

\- Zamknij papę - warknął do niskiego chłopaka.

\- Już się tak nie denerwuj, bo ci żyłka pęknie - zacmokał Poe.

\- Zaraz tobie pęknie żyłka. Wszystkie żyłki.

\- Oj, nie możesz mi grozić. Cały czas pamiętam o moim psie i maczecie. I o tym, ze zostawiłeś Harley swojego tatusia na moim podwórku

Ostatnio Kylo zwiał sprzed kościoła, żeby znaleźć pojazd ojca. Dopiero po jakimś czasie przypomniało mu się, że zostawił go u Damerona, który zanim oddał mu pojazd, zdążył się z niego ponaśmiewać (już dowiedział się o karze cielesnej).

Gdy wrócił do domu, jego ojciec wyskoczył z kryjówki, zarzucił mu prześcieradło na głowę, a Luke próbował przeprowadzić na nim egzorcyzmy, ale w środku ich odprawiania Ben stwierdził, ze to nudne i zamknął się w łazience. W sumie, to nawet spał w wannie, a biedny Han musiał pójść rano na dwór. I dobrze mu tak, nie będzie go zaciągał do kościoła i upokarzał. Tak przy okazji, proboszcz cały czas szukał chuligana, który miesiąc temu namalował na ścianie parafii czarno-różowy pentagram.

Nagle Finn szturchnął go w plecy.

\- Hej, Crylo, nie możesz teraz sobie nagrabić bo znowu dostaniesz na dupę i będzie płacz - zarechotał.

Solo poczuł, ze od jego oczu napływają łzy, a jego serce rozpadło się na milion kawałeczków.

\- Zostawcie mnie, dobra? - jęknął. - Jeszcze się zemszczę.

\- Nie wątpię, Rylo, nie wątpię - stwierdził ironicznie Poe.

Potem już milczał (no i rysował po zeszycie Bena, gdy emo dziecko nie zwracało uwagi).

 

***

 

Na przerwie Kylo dopadł w trybie natychmiastowym Huxa, który schylał się nad swoją zdezelowaną szafką.

Co do szafek, liceum z pewnością nie było pięknym, odnowionym hajskulem. Szafki były brzydkie, stare i drewniane, w dodatku kilka osób trzymało w nich równocześnie swoje rzeczy, stołówka była okropna i prawie nikt w niej nie jadł, korytarze powykładano paskudną wykładziną, a na rzygowatych ścianach popowieszano tandetne obrazki. Sprzęt szkolny się sypał, jedyną w miarę porządną salą była klasa pani Kanaty. Brendol Hux czasem finansował szkołę, ale Snoke inwestował w paprotki, które stały dosłownie wszędzie. Nawet w toaletach.

Na widok Bena, Hux spróbował schować się za jedną z doniczek, ale Kylo zbliżył się do niego pewnie i przygwoździł do ściany. Paprotka skutecznie ich ukrywała.

\- Co jest z tobą, Rudasku? - szepnął teatralnie.

Hux chciał mu powiedzieć, że jest zły, że tak bardzo chce z nim być, że się od niego izoluje. Że kręci z Rey, żeby Kylo był zazdrosny. Cokolwiek.

Ale zamiast tego zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nic. I proszę, żebyś tak do mnie nie mówił.

Ren spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i odsunął się nieco. Poczuł w gardle wielką gulę.

\- Dobra, przepraszam. Jak z azotem?

\- Zaniesiony do woźnego, po szóstej lekcji zamrozimy róże, Phasma je kupiła - stwierdził oficjalnie.

\- Jutro wolne, co nie?

\- No.

\- Masz jakieś plany? Może pojedziemy do Poznania, tak jak kilka razy w wakacje. Wiesz, pod Zamek Gargamela... - zaskomlał błagalnie Kylo.

Hux spojrzał na niego. Przypomniały mu się te skradzione chwile, gdy pojechali z Mitaką i Thanissonem do Poznania, przypadkiem rozdzielili się, a potem siedział z Kylo pod brzydkim zamkiem. Spoglądali wtedy w gwiazdy, które pojawiały się na niebie, a ich ramiona stykały się. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie byli tak blisko siebie. Potem jeszcze kilka razy się tam spotkali, ale do niczego nie doszło. Takie najzwyklejsze rozmowy dwóch kolegów z klasy.

Chciał tam pojechać. Ale przypomniała mu się poranna rozmowa z Rey, w której już określił swoje plany na wtorek.

Kylo chciał, żeby Hux się zgodził. Chciał w końcu dać mu swój notatnik, w którym pisał wiersze, planował w końcu wyznać mu miłość.

\- Nie - stwierdził sucho Bren.

\- A co robisz? Mogę się dostosować...

\- Co robię? Wiesz, Rey stwierdziła, ze trochę głupio, ze mam na profilowym zdjęcie legitymacyjne i zrobi mi jutro sesję, bo chce zostać fotografem, a pani Kanata jej dzisiaj kupi aparat.

\- Idziesz z Rey na randkę? - wykrztusił Kylo.

Poczuł się tak, jakby uderzył w zdradziecką sosnę. Albo jakby ktoś oznajmił mu, ze ma zamieszkać w Radomiu.

\- Można to tak nazwać - Bren przygładził sweterek i wydostał się na korytarz, pozostawiając w samotności osłupiałego Bena.

Robił sobie żarty, na pewno. Zaraz wróci i krzyknie "niespodzianka!". Pewnie w środę przyjdzie i go wyśmieje, a potem przytuli. Z cała pewnością tak będzie.

Solo w końcu wychylił się i spróbował odnaleźć w tłumie rudą głowę, jednak Hux zniknął.

Wstyd przyznać, ale rozpłakał się na środku korytarza. Uczniowie mijali go i rechotali, dziewczynki z pierwszych klas głośno szeptały, ale w końcu znalazła się osoba, która była w stanie mu pomóc.

\- Co jest, Kylo? - usłyszał łagodny głos Phasmy. - Dobra, powiesz mi zaraz, zejdźmy z widoku, dobra?

Ren smarknął i kiwnął głową. Blondynka objęła go ramieniem i weszła z nim do pustej wnęki.

\- Co się stało? - spytała troskliwie.

\- Bo...Hux...mnie nie chce - zaszlochał.

Phasma znów poczuła to dziwne ukłucie. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni paczkę wyświechtanych chusteczek i podała jedną Kylo. Chłopak melodyjnie się wysmarkał i wytarł oczy, zostawiając na papierze ogromne, czarne ślady.

\- Słuchaj, Kylo - poklepała go po ramieniu, a chłopak wtulił się w nią i zaczął szlochać. - Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która cierpi, bo ktoś jej nie chce, dobra? A ty to przeżywasz jak Żyd okupację...

Do jej oczy napłynęły łzy. Tata jej nie chciał. I ktoś jeszcze jej nie chciał.

Stali tak do końca przerwy. Szlochający Kylo i Phasma przełykająca łzy. Wyglądali trochę jak Conchita Wurst i jej przyjaciele po ogłoszeniu wyników Eurowizji. A Kylo nawet przypominał Conchitę. Gdyby jeszcze miał brodę...

Ale potem czuli się trochę lepiej. Pulowerek Phamsy był cały mokry, ale za to wypełniła harcerski obowiązek.

 

***

\- To na pewno bezpieczne? - jęknął Finn.

\- Morda w kubeł - zgasił go Kylo. - Najlepiej w ten.

\- Cicho bądź, Ben - syknął Hux, który przelewał azot do wiadra. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, ciecz przepięknie dymiła.

\- Ale to śliczne - mruknęła Rey, a potem zbliżyła się trochę do Brena, co nie umknęło uwadze Bena.

\- Włożyłbym tam twarz Rena - zaśmiał się Poe.

\- A ja twoją rękę.

\- Dobra, bądźcie już spokojni, będziemy zanurzać te róże - westchnęła Phasma.

Cała parszywa szóstka stała w składziku, w którym kiedy został zamknięty Poe i tworzyła prezenty dla nauczycieli.

Phasma podawała różyczki, a Hux ostrożnie zanurzał je do połowy i podawał Kylo, który przekazywał je Finnowi, który rozdawał je nauczycielom.

\- Oby im się spodobało - mruknął Poe. - Trochę się namęczyliśmy.

Blondynka spojrzała na niego morderczo.

\- Ty się namęczyłeś? Ty? Co takiego niby zrobiłeś?

\- A ty, mądralo? - Poe stanął na palcach, żeby spojrzeć w oczy nielubianej dziewczyny.

\- Ja zdobyłam azot, karle - prychnęła.

\- Ojojoj, należy ci się order - zaszczebiotał Dameron.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięść, ale Rey podeszła do niej i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Spokojnie. Poe, już się nie spinaj.

\- To ona zaczęła - burknął.

Ale potem przestał się burzyć, bo została jeszcze jedna róża, której Finn nie chciał zanieść.

\- Nie pójdę do Tarkina, ja się go boję - jęknął.

\- Kto pójdzie? - westchnęła Rey.

Nikt się nie odezwał.

\- Wiecie co? - mruknął Hux. - Załóżmy, ze Tarkin już skończył.

Potem upuścił różę.

\- Ups, co za pech.

Kylo uśmiechnął się do niego, a Bren przez moment chciał powiedzieć coś zabawnego, ale zamiast tego odwrócił wzrok.

 

***

 

We wtorek brunet zwijał się na łóżku i myślał o bólu egzystencji. Nie zszedł na śniadanie, nawet nie poszedł do toalety, mimo rozpaczy jego pęcherza. Nie chciał wychodzić do nikogo.

W końcu wyszedł do łazienki, zjadł obiad i przywitał się z całkiem zadowoloną mamą (ojciec pojechał na wycieczkę, zapowiedział, że przywiezie pieniądze). Róże zrobiły furorę, ale Hux nadal był wredny dla Bena.

Gdy wrócił do pokoju, poczuł się zdecydowanie lepiej. Odpalił laptopa, żeby zobaczyć, co ciekawego się wydarzyło. Wszedł na facebooka.

\- O, Bren zmienił profilowe - mruknął do siebie.

Spojrzał na zdjęcie kolegi. Wyglądał na nim jak model, miał rozczochrane włosy i patrzył w obiektyw. Do tego miał gołe ramiona i użył filtru, który podkreślał piegi na jego obojczykach i ramionach.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Huxa. Jego wzrok zdawał się przeszywać duszę.

Chciał już napisać komentarz, gdy zobaczył opis.

_Najlepszy fotograf, Rey photography :3_

W oczach Bena pojawiły się łzy. Zjechał w dół.

Kolejna aktualność wbiła go w krzesło.

_Brendol Hux z: Rey Plutt_

_W związku z: Rey Plutt_

Zacisnął pięści i poczuł palący ból w gardle,

To na pewno był żart. Zobaczył, ze Bren jest dostępny, więc napisał do niego.

_Kylo Ren: hahahahahah, udane prowo_

_Rudasek: ?_

_Kylo Ren; No, ze jesteś z Brzydką Sierotą. Sam się przez chwilę nabrałem xDDDD_

_Rudasek..._

_Rudasek: To nie jest kawał, Ben. Jestem z Rey. Coś ci nie pasuje?_

 

Odsunął się od komputera i zaczął szlochać. Potem wrzasnął i podszedł z wściekłością do swojej toaletki.

Wszystkie lakiery do paznokci spadły na ziemię, jednak to nie ukoiło jego gniewu. Z furią podszedł do ściany i zaczął zdzierać z niej plakaty, ale gniew cały czas w nim wzbierał.

\- Ben, wszystko dobrze? - krzyknęła zaniepokojona Leia.

Gdyby weszła do pokoju, prawdopodobnie nie przeżyłaby tego.

Dlatego Solo odetchnął, chwycił długopis i notatnik, a potem wyskoczył przez okno z pokoju.

Po wylądowaniu na ziemi pobiegł w stronę lasu.

I nie myślał o niczym.

 

***

Wrócił wieczorem, tym razem drzwiami

Leia czekała na niego w kuchni, chciał ominąć ją i pójść do pokoju, ale mama pomachała do niego.

Westchnął i podszedł do matki.

\- Usiądź, Ben - powiedziała cicho.

Spojrzał na nią spode łba, ale wykonał polecenie.

\- O co chodzi? - warknął i poprawił grzywkę.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje?

Przez chwilę milczał.

\- Zawsze sprawiałeś problemy, ale ostatnio jest ich coraz więcej, Ben. I co to miało być za rysowanie po twarzy Rey? Nie mogłeś jej pozwolić zasnąć?

Nic nie powiedział, tylko spoglądał na swoje paznokcie. Powinien je pomalować, lakier zaczął się łuszczyć.

\- Słuchaj , synu...zawsze tolerowałam twój styl, kupowałam ci ubrania, ale jeśli nie zmienisz zachowania, to przyniosę z piwnicy twoje stare ubrania i będziesz musiał je nosić. i zabiorę twoje kosmetyki. Ogólnie zrobimy to, co zapowiadał ojciec. A jeśli to nic nie da... mam to gdzieś, że w lipcu skończysz osiemnaście lat. Wyślemy cię do zakładu poprawczego.

\- Ale...

\- Nie ma żadnego ale. Poza tym, mam jeszcze jedną sprawę.

\- Jaką? - wycedził.

\- Wasze klasy razem będą przygotowywać obchody Dnia Niepodległości.

\- Mamy bawić się w kółko teatralne? - prychnął z goryczą.

\- Nie, tym się zajmie Kanjiklub.

Kanjiklub został utworzony przez mangozjebów z mat-fiza, a jego nazwa przyjęła się nawet wśród nauczycieli. Nie było żadnej klasy 2D, był Kanjiklub.

Kylo już widział to przedstawienie. Pewnie nawet do tego przemycą japońskie motywy. Ohyda.

\- To co mamy zrobić?

\- Cały pochód, udekorujecie salę i tak dalej.

Ben schował twarz w dłoniach i jęknął.

\- To nie koniec - dodała Leia. - Niedługo idziemy na pieszą wycieczkę po okolicznych miejscowościach. Kórnik, Rogalin...

\- Po cholerę?

\- Żeby umocnić wasze więzi i żebyście poznali regionalną historię i kulturę. I chcemy zrobić zdjęcia i ogólnie założyć fanpage, możliwe że dostaniemy dodatkowe fundusze.

\- Ja pierdolę.

\- Co powiedziałeś?

\- Dobrze słyszałaś - Ren gwałtownie zerwał się z miejsca i poszedł do pokoju. Leia poczerwieniała ze wściekłości.

\- Nie toleruję przeklinania pod tym dachem!

\- To może mnie wywalisz? - zawył Kylo, a potem wszedł do pokoju i trzasnął drzwiami tak głośno, ze ludzie w Chicago podskoczyli ze strachu.

Rzucił się na łóżko, które nadal było przesiąknięte obecnością tej lafiryndy i zaczął wrzeszczeć w poduszkę.

 

***

 

Poe siedział w pokoju Finna i rozmawiał z nim o kolejnych kawałach dla Bena. Zastanawiali się nad kradzieżą jego kosmetyków. Finn przy okazji sprawdzał aktualmości. Nagle wrzasnął.

\- O co ci chodzi? - zdziwił się Poe.

\- Rey jest z Generałem.

\- Z Generałem? Żartujesz, prawda? - parsknął.

\- TO zobacz.

Chłopak podstawił mu telefon pod nos, a Dameron wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Napisz do niej, przecież zwariowała. 

 

_Finn: Umawiasz się z Generałem? Powaliło cię?_

_Rey: No, umawiam._

Windu uniósł brwi.

\- Wydawało mi się, że Hitler gapi się na Kylo, Rey w sumie też...

\- Też mi się tak wydawało...

 

_Finn: Podoba ci się? :O_

_Rey: Szczerze?_

_Finn: No, szczerze._

_Rey: Nie_

_Finn: To po cholerę z nim jesteś?_

_Rey: A po cholerę rozdzielili nasze klasy?_

_Finn: Żeby nas zintegrować ;-;_

_Rey: Właśnie_

_Finn: Uważasz, ze jeśli zobaczą, ze jesteście razem to przywrócą stary porządek?_

_Rey: Dokładnie. Ale w sumie, on jest spoko, na serio. Miły, ogarnięty, lubi czytać..._

_Finn: On jest RUDY_

_Rey: No i?_

_Finn_ _: Rudzi nie mają duszy, gdy pojawiają się w okolicy, ptaki przestają śpiewać, a kwiaty wysychają._

_Rey: Odezwał się murzyn._

_Finn: Ej! Nara._

 

Spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Wiesz, chyba wszyscy mają problemy uczuciowe - zaśmiał się Dameron.

\- Dobrze, ze my nie mamy, co nie?

Poe zarumienił się.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogłoszenia parafialne:  
> 1\. Zamek Gargamela to headcanon Lady_Gorgan, który tak mi przypadł do gustu, że postanowiłam go wykorzystać. :')  
> 2\. Ponieważ wyszło mi jakoś tak mało śmieszkowo, niedługo dodam mały bonus z twórczością Kylo.  
> 3\. Szkoda, ze nie wpadłam na to wcześniej, bo mogłabym teraz sklecić jakiś świąteczny rozdzialik, który ładnie by się pokrył z fabułą. Niestety, licealiści nadal tkwią w zimnym piździerniku 2015. Jeszcze nie wiem, kiedy będzie u nich marzec. 
> 
> W takim razie, wyobraźcie sobie mojego ulubieńca (emo Bena) w czarnych, króliczych uszkach, które znalazł w sekretnej szufladzie Lei.  
> I biednego Hana Solo, który uderza głową w ścianę.
> 
> Wesołych świąt! :')


	5. BONUS: Radosna twórczość Kylo Rena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taki mały bonus, na początku chciałam wpisać go jako sytuację, ale poprzedni rozdział i tak już był długi w cholerę. xD

Ben załkał cicho. Łzy spływały po jego policzkach i skapywały na czarny notatniczek z logo Monster High.

Otworzył swój zeszycik jeszcze raz, a potem wyjął z kieszeni ukochany, brokatowy długopis i zaczął pisać.

 

 

**Krew**

Wykrwawiam się

Posypuję solą rany

Brudnym palcem wygrzebuję mięso

Może gdybyś był

nie stałoby się tak

Wykrwawiam się

Coraz silniej

i boleśniej

Tworzę nowe blizny

Posocznica idzie w górę

Rozrywa serce

Codziennie czuję

jak coś we mnie umiera

Umiera we mnie nadzieja

Nie wiedziałem, że można żyć

kiedy serce jest już martwe

 Jestem rozdarty

chcę być wolny od tego bólu

 

 

O tak, wykrwawiał się. Posoka powoli spływała z jego przedramion. Ale po chwili opuścił żyletkę, mimo, że był gotowy przeciąć żyły na nadgarstkach. Odechciało mu się umierać. Ale mógł napisać jeszcze jeden wiersz, prawda?

 

**Upadek**

Jestem aniołem

który stracił wszystkie pióra

zapomniał jak latać

nie wiedział jak czynić dobro

i został stracony

Skazany na ludzi

skazany na niezrozumienie

skazany na świat

Rani, aby nie być ranionym

Zamyka się na miłość

Cierpi w samotności

i marzy

o powrocie do Nieba

Nie wie jak być dobrym

Stara się starać

Ale nikt go nie rozumie

Wszyscy widzą w nim diabła

lub błazna

 

 

Z jego gardła wydobył się spazmatyczny szloch, a z nosa obficie wyleciały smarki. Makijaż spływał po jego policzkach. Niedbale otarł łzy i smarki dłonią, a potem postanowił napisać coś dla swojej miłości.

 

**Gdyby**

Gdybyśmy żyli w alternatywnym świecie

byłbym twoim wojownikiem

a ty byłbyś moim generałem

Byłoby nam dobrze

Czasem byśmy się kłócili

Ale potem wracałbym do ciebie pod osłoną nocy

Smakowałbym twoich ust

zanurzałbym palce w twych miedzianych włosach

Szeptałbym

Najsłodsze słowa

jakie przychodziłyby mi do głowy

Wdychałbym twój wojskowy zapach

Ale żyjemy tutaj

~~A TY WOLISZ TĘ SZMATĘ~~

~~OSZUKAŁEŚ MNIE FIUCIE~~

~~NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ~~

Tutaj jest inaczej

Ale czy nie mogę marzyć?

Kocham cię

mój generale

 

O tak, spodobało mu się pisanie wierszy zaadresowanych do Huxa. Powinien się zabić, ale najpierw podrzucić mu ten notatniczek.

 

**Lód**

Mój kochany

dlaczego ostatnio zmieniłeś się w lód?

Odwróciłeś się w stronę ~~TEJ SZMATY~~

która już nie jest moją stroną

Daj mi spojrzeć na twe zielone oczy

Bo ostatnio

Podziwiam twoje ~~ZAJEBISTE~~ piękne plecy

Nie dajesz mi niczego innego oprócz chłodu i rezerwy

A ja cię kocham tak

że mógłbym

zacząć jeść mięso

przestać się malować

Nawet

Wydrzeć sobie serce

albo odciąć skórę ze swoich pośladków

żebyś nie miał blizny po złej miłości ~~DO TEJ SZMATY~~ którą teraz przeżywasz

Daj znać

gdy będziesz gotów znów spojrzeć w me oczy

 

Smarknął jeszcze raz. Poczuł się trochę lepiej, chociaż zaczął czuć dyskomfort z powodu fragmentów cegieł wbijających się w jego pośladki.

 

**2011**

Pamiętasz, kochany?

Lato 2011

Mały, czarnowłosy gimnazjalista

biegnie z małym, rudym gimnazjalistą

Pamiętasz, kochany?

Naszą kąpiel w Kiekrzu?

~~JUŻ JAKO TRZYNASTOLATEK MIAŁEŚ ŁADNY TYŁEK~~

~~BOŻE BRZMIĘ JAK PEDOFIL TO CHORE~~

~~NO ALE W SUMIE TAKA PRAWDA LOL~~

Pamiętasz, skarbie?

Gdy spojrzałem ci w oczy

a twoje anielskie włosy lepiły się do twego mokrego czoła

właśnie wtedy moje serce zabiło po raz pierwszy

I bije tak nieprzerwanie

Od prawie sześciu lat

 

 Włożył do ust papierosa i podpalił go. Zaczął się malowniczo krztusić dymem (co z tego, ze palił od pierwszej gimnazjum, musiało być dramatycznie). Postanowił napisać jeszcze jeden wiersz i wrócić do domu.

 

 

**Zamek miłości**

Brendolu, mój przyjacielu

Pamiętasz nasze schadzki przy Gargamelu?

Szanuj me pożądanie

bo wkrótce na twej ścieżce stanie

Najchętniej rzuciłbym naszą budę

by móc głaskać twe włosy rude

Znów chce patrzeć z tobą na Księżyc i wieżę

i jestem w dobrej wierze

Może mi się uda

i będę mógł znów podziwiać twe zgrabne uda

Nie będę dyskutował z tobą o gustach

Tylko pocałuję twoje miękkie usta

 

 

 

Ben odetchnął głęboko i zamknął notatniczek. Było już w nim ponad trzydzieści wierszy, w większości opowiadających o Huxie i smutku.

Poczuł się dużo lepiej, gdy schował długopis i powstał z głośnym pstryknięciem stawów.

Potem skierował się w stronę cywilizacji.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przyznaję z ręką na sercu, że przy ostatnim rozdziale jakoś mało się śmiałam, ale przy tym płakałam. może jestem dziwna. To znaczy, na pewno jestem... xD


	6. Joga, tort i papierosy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po dłuższej przerwie nadchodzę z nowym rozdziałem.
> 
> Czasem przydaje się mieć gorączkę połączoną z alergią, bo przynajmniej znajduję czas na pisanie. :')
> 
> Rozdział jakoś mało śmieszny mi wyszedł, nie miałam na niego weny, za to mam wystrzałową wizję Sylwestra. xD 
> 
>  
> 
> Ogólnie, większość akcji skupia się na urodzinach Organy i przygodzie Kylo i Huxa. I dowiadujemy się, że Snoke to bardzo niesprawiedliwy człowiek.

Rey i Hux całowali się.

Poprawka: wymieniali dziko ślinę przy akompaniamencie głośnego dyszenia. Przechodzący obok uczniowie spoglądał i na nich z pogardą (fanki Huxa i przyjaciele Bena) rozczuleniem (koleżanki Rey i pierwszoklasistki) lub rozochoceniem (większość męskiej części).

Kylo załkał.

\- Nie zasługuje na ciebie - Phasma poklepała go po ramieniu,  a potem przygarnęła do siebie i objęła.

\- To tak bardzo rani - wydukał.

Był czwartek, a Ren nadal nie pozbierał się po okrutnym odrzuceniu. A Phasma przytuliła go chyba ze sto razy, chociaż sama miała swój problem.

\- Chodź, Kylo, nie będziemy ich oglądać. Zajmijmy się czymś ciekawszym.

Brunet smarknął, pokiwał głową i poszedł z koleżanką do damskiej toalety (rozmazał sobie tusz, musiał poprawić makijaż, a w męskiej grozili mu śmiercią).

Hux zauważył kątem oka odejście swojej miłości. Rey nadal go śliniła. 

Leia przypatrywała się parze z politowaniem.  Jeszcze niedawno się nie lubili, a teraz mało brakowało, żeby z rzucili z siebie ubrania i zaczęli zawzięcie kopulować.  No cóż, mieli się zintegrować. To oznacza, że należy kontynuować projekt. Może nawet powinna go przedłużyć?   
Postanowiła pójść porozmawiać o tym z drugim dyrektorem. Podreptała w stronę jego gabinetu.

Rey dostrzegła znikającą sylwetkę Organy. Już ich nie obserwowała. Szybko oderwała się od Brena i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Co teraz mamy?

\- Chemia. Ale Jar Jar na zastępstwie. Snoke ma jakieś szkolenia czy coś...

\- Siadamy razem?

Hux pomyślał, że chyba mógłby ja pogłaskać po policzku. Zrobił to,  a potem wyszczerzył zęby.

-Jasne.

Zdjęcia, które dodał we wtorek, przyniosły mu duża popularność. Podobno kilka dziewczyn zaczęło pisać o nim opowiadania (Hux był w nich bedbojem, a one nosiły różowe conversy i "top cropy").  
Ponoć "Ródy bug seksó" miał całkiem sporo wyświetleń, a "Piegowata miłość" miała już dziesięć części (autorka chyba pisała dzień i noc). Gorzej z "Zielonookim aniołem", który nie zdobył popularności.

I jeszcze trafił na fanpage "Przystojni neonaziści". Podobało mu się. W końcu ktoś zwracał ma niego uwagę, zawsze to Kylo grał pierwsze skrzypce ( były to bardzo jazgoczące, krzywe i czarne skrzypce).

Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek.  Brendol chwycił Rey za rękę.  Razem poszli do klasy.

***

Po chemii (nic specjalnego, nie licząc tego, że Binks rozpuścił sobie jeden palec i trzeba było zawieźć go na pogotowie) naszedł w-f. Klasy od zawsze miały go razem, a Han i Lando postanowili zorganizować międzyklasowy turniej w siatkówkę.Najpierw nakazali uczniom się rozgrzać, więc teraz wszyscy robili pospieszne kołka. 

Kylo biegał po niewielkiej sali i obserwował Huxa, który truchtał i przy okazji rozmawiał z Rey. Zawsze to on ćwiczył z nim w parze. A teraz go wystawił. Dupek.

Ben spojrzał na swojego partnera, którego przydzielił mu tata.

\- Co, Crylo? Patrzysz na moją piękną twarz, a potem płaczesz, że nie wyglądasz jak ja?

\- Pieprz się, Dameron. Przynajmniej nie jestem węglem, wodorem, uranem i jodem. 

Poe zmarszczył brwi. Zastanawiał się, o co mu chodzi. Musi sprawdzić właściwości tych pierwiastków. 

 

Tymczasem Lando skończył wyśmiewać z Hanem Bena i Leię. Zagwizdał i zarządził dobranie drużyn klasowych.

\- Najpierw chłopcy - westchnął wuefista. - Ej, a pamiętasz, jak twój syn położył sobie ślimaki nad uszami, żeby wyglądać jak matka? - szepnął do Hana.

\- Pamiętam - parsknął Solo. - Wiesz, że on trzyma w szufladzie zdjęcie swojego dziadka? Jest całe uwalone czarną szminką. Czarną szminką, Lando. Tak samo jak jego inhalator. Wisz, staruszek miał astmę. 

\- Aj. Dalej! Stańcie na boisku, A na B! Boże, współczuję syna. 

 

Kylo zerknął na Huxa, który stał przed nim. Bren tak uroczo wypinał tyłek, gdy czekał na przyjęcie piłki. Ben wybrał idealne miejsce.

Han zagwizdał, a Finn zaserwował. Ren i Brendol równocześnie rzucili się na piłkę. Bohatersko unieśli ręce, a potem wybyli się i majestatycznie wpadli na siebie, tymczasem piłka zgrabnie upadła na ziemię.

Hux zaczerwienił się.

\- To była moja piłka! - wrzasnął.

\- Nie, bo moja - warknął Kylo.

\- No tak, ty wszystko wiesz najlepiej, wypierdku szatana.

\- Nie, to ty zawsze jesteś najmądrzejszy, panie generale.

\- Nie dosyć, ze najmądrzejszy, to jeszcze sto razy lepszy od ciebie - rudzielec spojrzał na niego z wyższością.

Wszyscy przestali grać i przyglądali im się z niepokojem.

\- Wyglądasz, jakby Hitler zgwałcił orangutana! - wrzasnął Ren i zbliżył się do Brena

\- A ty jak wielkie, czarne gówno - wysyczał Hux.

\- Nielegalny irlandzki imigrant.

\- Emo ciota.

\- Przynajmniej nie jestem rudym kurwiem.

\- Bezmózga masa czerni.

\- Możemy w końcu grać? - huknął Lando.

Spojrzeli na siebie z nienawiścią.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pana - wycedził Hux, a potem spojrzał na Rena i uśmiechnął się zgryźliwie.

Finn znowu zaserwował i tym razem Mitaka przyjął piłkę. 

***

W szatni rozpętała się prawdziwa kłónia. Humany wygrały, więc Ben musiał się wyładować.

\- Oszukiwaliście - prychnął.

Finn uśmiechnął się z przekorą.

\- Nie, skarbie. Po prostu nie umiesz przyjąć do wiadomości tego, że nie umiesz odbić piłki.

\- Ja umiem! - Kylo zacisnął pięści, a potem wskazał Huxa. - To on nie umie! 

\- Co powiedziałeś? - Bren szybko wciągnął przez głowę pulowerek i podszedł do Rena.

\- Że nie umiesz grać. Właśnie, jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem, bigosie. 

\- Ale macie problemy - zaśmiał się Finn. - Po prostu obydwoje jesteście tak samo beznadziejni. 

Kylo nie wytrzymał. Chwycił chłopaka za sweterek i podniósł. 

\- Przynajmniej nie jestem Murzynem - wycedził prosto w jego twarz. - I nie jestem rudy - rzucił w stronę Brena, który poczerwieniał ze złości. 

\- Odpieprz się, księżniczko ciemności - fuknął rudzielec.

Ren puścił Finna, który zaśmiał się, chwycił plecak i wyszedł z szatni.

Kylo usiał na ławeczce i zaczął zakładać buty. 

\- Jak mnie nazwałeś? - podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Huxa, który stał przy drzwiach.

\- Księżniczka ciemności.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej nie jestem wychowankiem wiewiórek. 

\- Lepiej być wychowankiem wiewiórek, niż brakującym ogniwem pomiędzy gorylem, a człowiekiem. 

\- Poczekaj na mnie, muszę zawiązać buty - sapnął Ren. - Potem sobie pogadamy, cwaniaczku. 

\- Spoko - Hux oparł się o drzwi i cierpliwie czekał na swoją miłość. 

 

W końcu brunet zerwał się z ławki. Razem wyszli z szatni. Spojrzeli na siebie, a potem rzucili się na siebie z pięściami.

\- Ty szmaciarzu! - warknął Hux. - Skończony pedale!

\- Odezwał się - Kylo zaczął ciągnąć Brena za włosy, a rudzielec podrapał go po ręce. 

\- Przynajmniej moja matka nie jest szmatą! - wrzasnął rudzielec. Po chwili pożałował. Dostał w nos.

\- Lepsza taka niż martwa - wycedził Kylo.

Hux wydał z siebie tryk wściekłości i rzucił się na Rena. Upadli na podłogę. Zaczęli okładać się gdzie popadnie i tarzać po korytarzu.

Uczniowie zebrali się w kółeczku i dopingowali ich. W końcu nadszedł nauczyciel.

\- Co chłopcy młodzi robią tu? Hmmm?

Przestali się bić. Spojrzeli z przerażeniem na swojego nauczyciela.

\- My tylko...

\- Przemoc na ścieżki złe prowadzi. Do dyrektora ze mną pójdziecie. 

Kółko rozeszło się, a Yoda pomógł chłopakom wstać. Potem chwycił ich za ramiona i skierował do gabinetu. 

***

\- O co chodzi? - Snoke podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na swoich dwóch ulubionych uczniów. Ben miał podrapaną twarz i ręce, a Brendol krwawił z nosa.

\- No bo - zaczął płaczliwie brunet. - Bo on jest głupi, powinien zostawić piłkę dla mnie, a dodatku obrażał moją matkę. I mnie też! 

\- Ty też mnie obraziłeś i śmiałeś się z mojej matki - warknął Hux, a potem wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę i wytarł nią nos i usta. 

\- Dobra, zamknij ryj. 

\- Sam się zamknij - Bren szturchnął Rena, a on kopnął go w łydkę.

Po chwili znów się na siebie rzucili. Dyrektor przez chwilę im się przyglądał. Potem westchnął, przetarł skronie i policzył do pięciu.

\- Zachowujcie się jak dorośli, błagam.

Kylo (akurat leżał na Huxie i przyciskał go do podłogi) podniósł głowę. 

\- Jestem dorosły! - wrzasnął. - No, prawie. 

\- To go zostaw - zarządził Snoke.

Ben warknął, a potem puścił rudzielca i usiadł na krześle. Bren otrzepał się, przygładził mundurek i opadł na siedzenie. Spojrzał na Rena z nienawiścią. 

\- Podajcie sobie rękę na zgodę i wróćcie do sali.

\- Musimy? - jęknął Brendol.

\- Właśnie, musimy? - poparł go Solo.

\- Tak. Albo otrzymacie naganę. A jeśli mnie grzecznie posłuchacie, to wypuszczę was teraz. 

Ben szybko policzył w głowie swoje ujemne punkty. Chyba już nie mógł za dużo szaleć.

\- No dobra.

Wyciągnęli do siebie dłonie i uścisnęli je, cały czas patrząc sobie wyzywająco w oczy.

Oboje poczuli miły dreszczyk, ale nie mieli zamiaru się do tego przyznać. 

***

Na WOSIE Kylo intensywnie o czymś myślał. Poe zauważył to i szturchnął bruneta, mimo, że on również zastanawiał się nad pewną rzeczą, która nie dawała mu spokoju od kilku godzin. 

\- O czym tak myślisz, upiorze?

\- O urodzinach mojej mamy, karle - burknął Ren.

\- A kiedy ma?

\- Jutro.

\- To czemu nic nie powiedziałeś? - syknął Dameron. 

\- A czemu miałbym mówić? - Ben prychnął, a potem wrócił do rysowania złamanych serc na tyłach zeszytu. 

Poe rozejrzał się po klasie. Pan Hutt jak zwykle obserwował dziewczyny w krótkich spódniczkach i nie skupiał się na chłopakach. Chłopak przez chwilę upewniał się, że nauczyciel nie patrzy na niego, a potem postawił na ławce podręcznik i nachylił się do Rena.

\- Ty debilu! - szepnął. - Przecież...trzeba coś dla niej wykombinować. Może zmieni zdanie, jak dostanie fajny prezent. 

\- Ta, zorganizuj w jeden dzień zrzutkę kasy. Życzę powodzenia. 

\- Boże...nie musimy jej kupować nie wiadomo czego. Może upieczemy na stołówce tort? A ja i Fin możemy coś upichcić. Tak dodatkowo. 

Solo uniósł brwi. 

\- No dobra. Nie jesteś aż taki głupi, na jakiego wyglądasz. Co nie zmienia faktu, ze masz IQ kostki brukowej. Bardzo głupiej kostki brukowej. Takiej, z której inne kostki się śmieją i jest wykluczona z brukowego społeczeństwa. 

\- A ty masz IQ przeciętnego emo. 

\- Bo ci nie pomogę - warknął Ben. Potem spojrzał na swoje ręce. Trudno było odróżnić ślady po żyletce od śladów po pazurach Huxa. 

\- Dobra, Einsteinie. To pomożesz mi? Musisz wtajemniczyć swoich sługusów...to znaczy...resztę biol-chemów. I jeszcze nie mówić nic mamie.

\- To jaki jest plan?

\- Daj mi długopis - zarządził Poe.

Kylo wykonał polecenie i podał mu różowy, brokatowy długopis (ostatnio ciągle nim pisał).

Dameron szybko narysował w zeszycie tort i dziwne ślimaki.

\- W takim razie: wy załatwcie składniki na tort i upieczemy go jutro. I jeszcze pogadaj z dyrektorem, żeby zwolnił nas z lekcji. Ja i reszta humanów zajmiemy się ciasteczkami. Okej?

\- Okej - westchnął Ben. Nie spodziewał się, ze będzie kiedyś współpracować z taką amebą umysłową. 

 

 

***

 

Finn niepewnie usiadł w kuchni. Po lekcjach Poe zaciągnął go do siebie, gadając z przejęciem o urodzinach. Chłopakowi nie udało się wyciągnąć z przyjaciela, o czyje urodziny chodzi i jaki to ma związek z przychodzeniem do jego domu (nie, żeby Finn się skarżył). 

\- Wyjaśnisz mi w końcu, o co chodzi? - westchnął ciemnoskóry.

\- Już, już - mruknął Dameron. - Jutro Organa ma urodziny.

\- I co w związku z tym?

\- Dogadałem się z Solo. Zrobimy dla niej ciastka, a jutro upieczemy jeszcze tort. 

\- Ale po co?

\- Człowieku! - Poe chwycił się za głowę. - Uzna, ze się zintegrowaliśmy. I może przywróci normalne klasy!

\- Przypominam, ze Rey umawia się z generałem z tego samego powodu. I nic to nie dało.

\- Ale to może dać nam więcej. Będzie współpracowało więcej osób.

\- Może masz rację...

\- Ja zawsze mam rację - Dameron wyszczerzył zęby.

\- To co dla niej pichcimy?

\- Bułeczki cynamonowe - oświadczył z dumą Poe. - Crylo powiedział, że Organa uwielbia cynamon. I załatwił z dyrciem zwolnienie z lekcji, żebyśmy mogli w spokoju upiec ten tort. 

\- Nie łatwiej kupić?

\- Zwolnienie z lekcji, kochany. Zwolnienie z lekcji. 

\- No dobra. Co mam robić?

\- Wyjmij z lodówki mleko, dwa jajka i masło. Podgrzej mleko i masło. 

Finn spojrzał na przyjaciela, a potem wyciągnął z lodówki to, czego potrzebował i postawił na ogniu garnuszek. 

Tymczasem Poe zajął się nadzieniem. Po wykonaniu wstępnych działań, spojrzał na palnik.

\- Ty idioto! - jęknął. - Nie miało być razem!

W garnuszku pływało mleko, plamy z masła i częściowo ścięte jajko.

\- Ups - zaśmiał się nerwowo chłopak. - Przepraszam. Tak właśnie mi się wydawało, ze to dziwnie wygląda. 

\- Wiesz co? - prychnął z rozbawieniem Dameron. - Zostaw to mnie, głuptasie. 

Objął zaskoczonego Finna, a potem pokazał mu  krzesło.

\- Usiądź tu. Jak będziemy to zwijać, to mi pomożesz. To nie jest trudne. 

\- Dziękuję -westchnął z ulgą Finn.

 

 

Nie licząc tego, że skończyli cali w cynamonie, to poszło im całkiem sprawnie. Bułeczki były zbyt wspaniałe dla tego okrutnego świata. Pachniały przepięknie. A dla Finna jeszcze piękniejsza była możliwość przebywania z pewnym uroczym, ciemnowłosym barankiem.  Ta, potem do domu wróciło jego rodzeństwo, które miało tendencję do hałasowania i śpiewania Gangu Albanii, a Poe ciągle o czymś intensywnie myślał, ale i tak było wspaniale. 

***

Phasma weszła rano do szkoły. Trzymała w plecaku mąkę i cukier. Po drugiej lekcji mieli przejść na stołówkę i upiec tort. O całej akcji dowiedziała się od Bena, który napisał do niej wieczorem. Udało mu się wynegocjować zwolnienie z lekcji. Bóg wiedział, w jaki sposób przekonał dyrektora.

Nagle poczuła bardzo ładny zapach. Uwielbiała go i kojarzył jej się z...

Zza rogu wyłonił się Poe. Spojrzał na nią i niechętnie do niej podszedł, a harcerka uśmiechnęła się w duchu. 

\- Patrz, co mam - szepnął Dameron. Otworzył swój plecak i pokazał jej pachnące, cynamonowe bułeczki.

\- I jeszcze chcecie robić tort? - mruknęła blondynka.

\- Żebyś wiedziała. Będzie bardziej zadowolona!

\- Pewnie weźmie większość do domu i zeżre to Ben.

\- Cholera - syknął Poe. - Nie pomyślałem o tym. Pewnie Ben lubi cynamon, a Leia nie.

 _O tak, Ben lubi cynamon_ \- pomyślała Phasma.

Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek na pierwszą lekcję.

\- No to cześć - Poe zaśmiał się sztywno i szybko uciekł. Bał się tej dziewczyny. 

***

Po pierwszej lekcji (zwykły WOK, Kanan był sztywny i wkurzający, ale dało się z nim żyć) Kylo poszedł ze swoimi kolegami do toalety.

 

 

Ben założył swój klub jeszcze w pierwszej gimnazjum. Składał się z siedmiu chłopaków. Wszyscy byli bardzo podobni do samego Kylo - pofarbowani na czarno, słuchający My Chemical Romance i z wiecznym weltschmerzem. 

Oczywiście, zajęli się swoim ulubioną czynnością- co to za liceum bez dzieciaków palących po kiblach? 

Solo wyciągnął z kieszeni cienkie, mentolowe papierosy i rozdał kolegom. Potem przez krąg przeszła zapalniczka.

\- Jak tam z życiem, Mariusz? To znaczy...Adrijen - zagadał Kylo.

Upudrowany na biało chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Beznamiętne. Puste. Czarne i bezsensowne. 

Wszyscy pokiwali zgodnie głowami. Kolejny z nich podszedł do ściany i zaczął rysować na niej pentagram.

\- Bardzo ładny, Sataniusie - pochwalił go Ren. Potem wypuścił z ust miętowy dym. - Ale ja narysowałbym go krwią. 

Jeszcze jedn Ren odgarnął z czoła grzywkę i wyjął żyletkę.

\- Podobno, jeśli zrobi się pentagram krwią, to można przywołać demona - wyszeptał gorączkowo, przy okazji plując sobie na brodę (od niedawna nosił aparat, Bena też to czekało).

Nagle drzwi łazienki otworzyły się, a klub Renów podskoczył ze strachu.

Do środka wszedł Snoke. Na ich widok wytrzeszczył oczy. Kylo upuścił ze strachu papierosa i popuścił. 

\- Co wy tu robicie? - warknął dyrektor. Spojrzał na cieniutkie zawiniątka i złapał się za głowę.

\- Przepraszamy - wyjąkał niski chłopak w koszulce w paski i szelkach.

\- Zwariowaliście? - warknął Snoke. - Cienkie i mentolowe? Nie macie gustu...

Ku zdziwieniu emo dzieci, wyjął z kieszeni najzwyklejsze na świecie papierosy. Westchnął i podłożył paczkę pod nosy uczniów. 

\- To są porządne fajki. Bierzcie, to wam nie wpiszę minusowych.

Chłopcy zgodnie pokiwali głowami i wzięli do ust papierosy. 

\- No, dobre z was dzieciaki - dyrektor oparł się o kaloryfer i wciągnął dym. - Ale na przyszłość otwierajcie okno. 

\- Dobrze, panie dyrektorze - wydukał Kylo.

\- Co sądzicie o tym wymieszaniu? - zaśmiał się Snoke. - Głupie, nie? Musicie się męczyć z anionami umysłowymi. 

\- Niestety - mruknął Kylo. - Cały czas nas porównują do dziwnych postaci literackich. 

\- A co z tobą i Huxem?

\- Już lepiej, w sumie to nie rozmawialiśmy zbytnio po tym. 

\- Nie biliście się już?

\- Nie. 

\- Porządny z ciebie chłopiec  - dyrektor podniósł dłoń i zwichrzył włosy Bena. - Mógłbym nauczyć ciebie wielu rzeczy. 

\- Chętnie się nauczę - wyszczerzył zęby Kylo.

Degustację przerwał przenikliwy i drażniący jak śpiew Mandaryny odgłos dzwonka. 

\- Nie dobrze, chłopcy, idźcie lepiej na lekcje - zachęcił ich Snoke. - Ja jeszcze dopalę.

 

Po wyjściu z łazienki spojrzeli na siebie z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co to miało być? - wykrztusił jeden z nich.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - szepnął gorączkowo Kylo. - Ale staruszek jest spoko, nigdy nie spodziewałem się, ze będzie palił z nami w kiblu!

\- Trochę ciszej - upomniał go Mariusz. - Lepiej już idźmy na lekcje. 

***

Po następnej lekcji obie trójki klasowe niepewnie wkroczyły do stołówki. 

\- Panie Palpatine? - zawołał nieśmiało Hux.

Z okienka wyłoniła się brzydka i pomarszczona twarz. Rey wzdrygnęła się w myślach. Stołówkowy był przerażający, gdy myślał, że nikt go nie widzi, chodził w ciemnym kapturze i nosił szaliki klubowe Legii. I kiedyś był komuchem. Razem z Anakinem. Krążyły plotki, że to przez niego Skywalker nie żyje. Podobno zabrał mu inhalator gdy dostał ataku astmy. Inni uważali, ze wrzucił mu suszarkę do wanny.

Niestety, nikt nigdy nie udowodnił mu winy i nadal popełniał zbrodnie, karmiąc uczniów najgorszymi paskudztwami. 

\- Mieliśmy mieć dzisiaj dostęp do stołówki - chrząknął Ben.

\- Tak, tak...wszystko wiem - mruknął Palpatine. - Wejdźcie. - wskazał im drzwi.

Kuchnia wyglądała jak typowa stołówkowa kuchnia. Białe kafelki, ogromne garnki, palniki i piekarnik. Umywalki z instrukcjami mycia rąk, których nikt nigdy nie czytał. 

\- Dobra, zabieramy się do roboty - zarządził Poe.

Wszyscy otworzyli swoje plecaki i torby i wyciągnęli składniki. Kylo spojrzał na nie, upewniając się, czy mają wszystko.

\- Dobra, zaczynamy. Najpierw rozbijmy jajka.

\- Nie ma sprawy - Poe zaśmiał się i uniósł pieść.

\- Nie takie - prychnął szybko Ben. - Ale z ciebie śmieszek, Dameron. Zatrzymajcie tę karuzelę śmiechu. Tarzam się po podłodze. Ha, ha, ha - sarknął.

Niski brunet zrobił coś niebywałego.

Zamknął się. I dalej zastanawiał się nad czwartkową lekcją. 

 

Odezwał się dopiero, gdy wsadził palec do gotowego do upieczenia ciasta.

\- Co ty odwalasz? - skarciła go upaprana mąką Phasma. 

\- Sprawdzam smak - burknął Dameron.

\- Niech ci będzie - warknął Hux, a potem starł jajko z włosów, które Ben "przypadkowo" rozbił na jego głowie. 

Poe włożył palec do ust, a potem skrzywił się.

\- O co chodzi? - zaniepokoiła się Rey.

\- To wcale nie jest słodkie. 

\- Przecież dodaliśmy cukier puder - burknął Ben.

\- Możesz pokazać ten puder? - zapytała Phasma.

\- Jasne - Kylo chwycił torebkę i zrobił się blady.

\- Mąka ziemniaczana - stwierdził głucho.

\- Co teraz zrobimy? -Finn chwycił się za głowę.

\- Jak to co? Dodamy cukru pudru.

\- A jest?

\- No, jest. - Ben wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu pomyliłem paczuszki. Zawsze noszę ze sobą mąkę ziemniaczaną, żeby uzyskać blady efekt na twarzy.

Spokojnie wyjął drugą paczkę.

\- To jest cukier puder.

\- Świetnie - prychnęła Phasma. - Dobrze, że w przepisie nie ma dużo cukru. 

\- Dalej, dodajmy go i włóżmy to do piekarnika. Krem jest gotowy, a zostało nam mało czasu. Musimy jeszcze być na korytarzu, żeby zaśpiewać jej "Sto lat" z naszymi klasami - syknął Hux. 

\- Wiem, czego nie mamy - ożywił się nagle Poe. - Świeczek! Polecę do sklepu.

***

Dameron wracał prędko ze sklepu. Trzymał w dłoni garść świeczek, a w kieszeni miał zapalniczkę. Miał mały problem z kupieniem jej, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się szeroko do młodej kasjerki i dostał to co chciał. Przydawało się być pięknym jak Władimir Putin. 

Wszedł do szkoły i przechodził sprawnie przez korytarze. Przywitał się z posępnym dyrektorem i prawie udało mu się dotrzeć do stołówki, gdy zapalniczka uciekła z jego kieszeni niczym Rumun przed pracą. 

\- Paniczu Dameron - huknął Snoke. - Co to ma być?

Poe skrzywił się i odwrócił w stronę dyrektora.

\- To...zapalniczka - wydukał.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że w naszej szkole zabronione jest posiadanie zapałek i zapalniczek.

\- Ale...

\- I domyślam się, że masz ją, żeby podpalić marihuanę bądź tytoń. To również jest zakazane. Podejrzewam, ze zdążyłeś już zapalić na terenie naszej szkoły, a teraz przyłapałem ciebie na gorącym uczynku. Idziesz ze mną. Do mojego gabinetu. Porozmawiamy sobie i zastanowimy się nad karą. Nie tolerujemy nałogów w naszej szkole, chłopcze.

Poe zrobił się blady. Jeszcze tego brakowało. 

 

***

 

\- Co teraz? - jęknęła Rey.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - stwierdził grobowo Finn.

Udało im się upiec całkiem dobre ciasto, przełożyli je pysznym dżemem i smacznym kremem. Ale zaplanowali napis na torcie, którego nie zdążyli zrobić. Był mały problem. Do wyjścia została im minuta. A Damerona nadal nie było. 

\- Mam pomysł - stwierdził Ben. - Tort się trochę spóźni. Poproszę kogoś, żeby to napisał. 

\- No dobra, niech ci będzie - mruknął Bren. 

Pospiesznie wyszli ze stołówki. Na korytarzu już czekali uczniowie.

\- Organa powinna zaraz wyjść - szepnął Mutaka.

\- Doskonale - uśmiechnął się Hux. 

Tymczasem Ben i Finn podeszli do pierwszej osoby z innej klasy, jaką znaleźli.

\- Seba, zrobisz coś dla nas z kolegami? - Kylo spojrzał na dresa z 2C .

\- No, spoks, kurwa. Ale co? 

\- W stołówce leży tort, obok niego lukier. Napiszcie na nim "Happy birthday", dobra?

Seba podrapał się po łysej głowie. 

\- No dobra. Cho, Mati. 

Dresiarze zniknęli w pomieszczeniu, a reszta uczniów niecierpliwie czekała na dyrektorkę. 

 

W końcu wyszła z gabinetu i spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na wszystkich.

\- CO wy tu robicie? - wykrztusiła.

\- Trzy...dwa...jeden - zapodała Phasma.

Wszyscy zgodnie zaczęli śpiewać. Leia stała i nie za bardzo wiedziała, co powinna zrobić. Czuła się niezręcznie. 

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, mamo - zawołał Ben i rzucił się na szyję mamy, gdy skończyli śpiewać.

Organa wzruszyła się i przytuliła mocno syna, mimo, że ćwieki z jego obróżki i pieszczoch wbijały się w jej skórę. 

\- Dziękuję, syneczku - szepnęła, a z jej oczu wypłynęła łezka.

Wszyscy patrzyli na nich z rozczuleniem. Ben może był głupi, wredny i brzydki jak Multipla, ale jego miłość do matki bardzo rzucała się w oczy. 

Bren i Rey cicho westchnęli. Oboje pomyśleli, że Kylo to ich ideał. 

 

Finn podszedł do ulubionej nauczycielki i podał jej koszyczek.

\- To dla pani - stwierdził przymilnie. 

Leia spojrzała na zawartość. Cynamonowe bułeczki. Nie przepadała za cynamonem, ale Ben wręcz uwielbiał. Stwierdziła, ze nakarmi nimi swoja latorośl, gdy wrócą do domu. 

\- Dziękuję, kochaneczku - Organa prędko przytuliła chłopaka.

 Nagle drzwi od stołówki otworzyły się z hukiem, a Seba i Mati podbiegli do kobiety i podetknęli jej tort pod nos. 

Leia przekrzywiła głowę, żeby odczytać napis. Gdy jej się udało, nie mogła się powstrzymać i uderzyła otwartą dłonią w czoło. 

"HEPI BERZDEJ TU AŁER 

THE BETTER KOPFMAISTER"

Pożałowała, że w ich szkole nie było profilu z rozszerzonym angielskim. 

Ale przynajmniej przekonała się, ze warto pozostawać przy planie klasowym, bo wszyscy tak cudownie się integrowali! 

 

 

***

Poe obserwował z rezygnacją układ okresowy wiszący w sali chemicznej. umówił się z dyrektorem, ze nie będzie miał nagany, jeśli dokładnie posprząta klasę. Oczywiście, nie dostał idealnej i zadbanej sali dyrektora, tylko przeżartą przez kwasy i brudną klasę Jar Jara. 

Posprzątał już prawie wszystko, ale mógł wyjść dopiero po piętnastej. Ciekawe, jak poradzili sobie bez niego. 

Przypomniały mu się słowa Bena na lekcji.

Węgiel, wodór, uran, jod...

Zaczerwienił się i chwycił telefon. O dziwo, miał numer do Rena.

_Poe: Wcale nie jestem CHUI-em!_

_Crylo: Gratuluję refleksu._

 

Poe westchnął z ulgą. W końcu nie musiał się zastanawiać, o co chodziło Kylo.

 

_Poe: A jak z urodzinami?_

 

 

***

 

 

Kylo jak zwykle ćwiczył w piątkowy wieczór na siłowni. Ostatnio ominął trening, bo gonił tych idiotów, wiec czuł się trochę niekomfortowo.

W Nowobogackich Przedmieściach Wielkopolskich były dwie siłownie. Jedna mieściła się przy osiedlu Huxa, była ogromna i oblegana przez trzydziestolatków, druga była malutka i trochę zapuszczona, w dodatku droższa i oferująca mniej zajęć.

Ren Specjalnie chodził trochę dalej do mniejszej siłowni, zawsze była praktycznie pusta.

Zaczął od nóg, ale potem postanowił zająć się podnoszeniem hantli. Przeszedł do drugiej salki, w której znajdowały się piłki, hantle i maty. W czwartki odbywały się tu zajęcia jogi i aerobiku. W piątki pokój był pusty i Ben podnosił w nim hantle.

Ale w pomieszczeniu była jeszcze jedna osoba. Ren udawał ze go ignoruje. Podszedł do ciężarów, usiadł na ławeczce i zaczął je podnosić.  
W końcu nie wytrzymał. Spojrzał na Huxa.

Rudzielec rozciągał się na macie. Siedział po turecku i dotykał łokciami podłogi. Po chwili zmienił pozycję. Oparł dłonie na boku, położył się na plecach i wypchnął biodra.

Kylo przełknął ślinę.

Brendol oparł się na przedramionach i podniósł nogi. Czarna koszulka zsunęła się ukazując ładnie wyrzeźbiony brzuch.

Ben już nie udawał. Bezczelnie gapił się na rudzielca. Zapomniał, że ma ćwiczyć. To było silniejsze od niego, w końcu Bren był... szatańsko przenajwspanialszy.

\- Co tu robisz? - warknął w końcu.

\- To się nazywa joga - odparł kwaśno Hux i usiadł w pozycji lotosu. Położył dłonie na swoich zgrabnych, obleczonych  w ciasne spodnie udach.

Potem odetchnął i przybrał kolejna pozycję.Boże święty, jego tyłek mógłby zostać modelem. Policzki Kylo płonęły jak tęcza na Placu Zbawiciela.

Postanowił wziąć trochę cięższe hantle niż zwykle.

Upewnił się ze Hux patrzy na niego (akurat rozciągał swoje ładne, urocze, piegowate i lekko umięśnione ramiona).

Wziął do ręki najcięższe cichutko stęknął i uśmiechnął się do Brena, który uniósł brwi.  
Potem ciężarek wysunął mu się z ręki niczym mała Madzia i spadł na jego stopę. Cicho jęknął, a Hux spojrzał na niego z pogardą i troska (tylko on tak potrafił).

\- Wszytko dobrze?

\- Tak - wycedził przez zęby Kylo. Chyba złamał sobie palec u stopy. Tępy ból nieprzyjemnie pulsował w jego nodze.

Mimo tego zerwał się i poszedł do szatni, zostawiając za sobą zdezorientowanego Huxa. O co chodizlo Renowi? Przecież musiał się jakoś zrelaksować, a w jego starej siłowni ostatnio znaleziono marihuanę. W sumie, od tygodnia często znajdowano marihuanę, a Ben przyszedł do szkoły w nowych butach i z drogimi słuchawkami na uszach.

Usiadł na drewnianej ławce i zdjął buta. Po cholerę brał ten ciężarek?

Jego mały palec nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze, ale chyba mógł chodzić. Wyjął z szafki żel i poszedł pod prysznic.

Mył się długo, bo polewał stopę zimną wodą. Przeklinał w myślach pośladki Huxa i swoją głupotę.  
Gdy w końcu wyszedł, Hux zdążył już ubrać spodnie. Ren minął go bez słowa i zaczął wyjmować z szafki ubrania.

Bren spoglądał ukradkiem e jego stronę. Te marmurowe uda, ten doskonały jak Jarosław Kaczyński brzuch, boskie plecy! Szkoda, że bokserki w pęknięte serca włożył pod ręcznikiem. Profilaktycznie odwrócił wzrok, bal się, że Ren zauważy, ze się na niego gapi. Ile by dał, żeby teraz do niego podejść, wyjaśnić wszystko, przeprosić, objąć...

Kylo zerknął ma Huxa. Miał +10 do uroku, gdy jego włosy były mokre. Woda spływała po jego ślicznych plecach i fenomenalnych obojczykach. Potem wytarł ja ręcznikiem, przesuwając nim po swoim fantastycznym ciele. Dlaczego stał w wojskowych spodniach, które były luźne i nie dało się w nich podziwiać pięknych nóg Brena? Tak bardzo chciał, żeby podszedł do niego, wyjaśniło co mu chodzi, dał się przeprosić i objąć...

Rudzielec podniósł głowę, a Ben szybko skupił się na zakładaniu podkolanówek w paski.

Co chwilę spoglądał i ma siebie i odwracali wzrok. W końcu ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Spąsowieli i szybko się odwrócili.

Bren prędko ubrał kurtkę, przetarł włosy ręcznikiem i spakował się do swojego praktycznego plecaka, a Ben szybko poprawił makijaż i narzucił na ramiona dżinsową kurtkę z ponaszywanymi nazwami zespołów.

Równocześnie wyszli na zimne powietrze. Przez chwilę stali w niezręcznym milczeniu. Ren przyjrzał się koledze. Miał na sobie wojskowe spodnie, oficerki, skórzaną kurtkę i spraną koszulkę z napisem "Arbeit macht frei". Kylo spojrzał na swoje podarte spodnie z łańcuszkiem, creepesy i kurtkę, a potem parsknął.

\- Fajny napis na koszulce.

\- Dzięki.

\- Znasz w ogóle niemiecki?

\- Znam. Tata kupił mi tą koszulkę, strasznie wygodna. No i zgadzam się z tym, w końcu jak będziesz pracować, to możesz odłożyć kasę i potem robić co chcesz, co nie?

Kylo przez moment chciał mu uświadomić, co oznacza ten napis, ale w końcu postanowił, że nie będzie niszczył jego wizji.

Znowu milczeli i ponownie to brunet postanowił się odezwać.

\- Co tam u Rey? - spytał zgryźliwie.

\- Fantastycznie - mruknął Hux. - A co tam u Phasmy? - zaszczebiotał.

\- Nie wiem, nie jestem z nią.

Bren otworzył szerzej oczy.

\- Nie jesteś? Przecież ostatnio ciągle się przytulacie.

_"Pociesza mnie, bo mnie olewasz, głupi bucu. Niech cię piekło pochłonie, ale najpierw ja bym ci zgotował piekło. Niebo może też, hehe"_

\- Bo jest moją przyjaciółką.

\- Aha.

\- Idziesz do domu z buta?

\- Mhm.

\- Wiesz, już ostatnio paru dresów mi groziło, widzieli nas z Legią.

\- No.

\- Nie boisz się iść do domu sam?

\- Niekoniecznie.

Kylo nie wytrzymał. Bez zbędnych ceregieli chwycił Brena za nadgarstek o zaczął go ciągnąć za sobą.

\- Co ty odpieprzasz? - krzyknął rudzielec, ale ostatecznie zaczął za nim posłusznie iść.

\- Nie pójdziesz sam - mruknął Kylo.

Szedł dużo szybciej od kolegi,w  dodatku miał dłuższe nogi, dlatego Bren mimo usilnych starań cały czas za nim dreptał. Przemierzali w milczeniu ulice, a pod koniec drogi dłoń Kylo lekko zsunęła się w stronę dłoni Huxa. Ich palce się złączyły, Brendol zrobił się czerwony i nic nie powiedział, a Ren cały czas szedł przed siebie i błądził daleko myślami.

W końcu dotarli pod rezydencję Huxa.

\- Okej, teraz idź do domu - warknął Kylo. Potem włożył ręce do kieszeni i odszedł prędko w stronę swojego domu.

Brendol odprowadził go wzrokiem. Chciał mu podziękować, ale byłoby głupio, więc ostatecznie tylko zarumienił się i otworzył furtkę. 

 

W domu czekał na niego ojciec.

Siedział w kuchni i udawał, że przegląda papiery. Spojrzał na syna, przeszył go swoim lodowatym, niebieskim spojrzeniem.

\- Co to była za dziewczyna? - spytał oschle.

\- Jaka dziewczyna?

\- Nie zgrywaj się, synu - warknął Brendol Senior. - Ta, która odprowadziła cię za rękę.

\- To... Re...

\- Re?

\- Rey - wymamrotał szybko Bren. Potem przycupnął niepewnie na krześle i zaczął stukać palcami w szklany blat.

\- Jaka Rey? - ojciec spojrzał podejrzliwie na syna i uniósł swoją rudą brew.

\- Moja dziewczyna - wykrztusił Hux. Potem wbił wzrok w swoje paznokcie.

\- Masz dziewczynę? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś? Muszę ją poznać.

\- Myślę, że...

\- Zaproś ją na niedzielę do nas.

\- Panie ojcze, ale...

\- Bez dyskusji. Marta ugotuje coś dobrego. 

***

Rey spojrzała bezradnie na trzy widelce i noże oraz pierdylion łyżeczek leżących przy jej talerzu. Co czym się je? 

Bren uśmiechnął się do niej pokrzepiająco, a jego ojciec zmierzył ją spojrzeniem głodnej harpii. Dziewczyna czuła się jak biedna parówka na talerzu wygłodniałej Magdy Gessler. 

\- Czym się interesujesz, Rey? - spytał ją Hux senior.

\- Ja...lubię czytać i grzebać w częściach samochodowych. I pasjonuje mnie sport, zwłaszcza wspinaczka i saneczkarstwo. I sztuki walki. 

\- Nic związanego z nauką? Biologią? - prychnął mężczyzna. - Ciekawe. 

Spojrzał porozumiewawczo na swojego syna. 

\- Moje dziecko interesuje się chemią, zwłaszcza jej zastosowaniem w gastronomii i przemyśle. Zamierza wykorzystać to w przyszłości. Prawda, Bren?

\- Tak, ojcze - stwierdził sucho chłopak.

\- Gdyby Adrienne żyła, byłaby z ciebie dumna.

Czułe słowa zabrzmiały w jego ustach jak "proszę dokumenty". Były bardzo nieprzyjemne. 

Szatynce zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu. Cały czas czekali na jedzenie, które miała podać gosposia.

Siedzieli w niezręcznym milczeniu. Senior przypatrywał się uważnie Rey, która z sekundy na sekundę miała coraz większą ochotę uciec z tego domu. Dlaczego dała się namówić Brenowi?

Jej rozmyślania przerwało przybycie Marty, która postawiła na stole wielki talerz z sushi i pospiesznie uciekła do kuchni. 

Dziewczynie zrobiło się gorąco. Chyba powinna jeść tymi pałeczkami, prawda?

Senior w milczeniu wziął z talerza sos sojowy i wylał go do miseczki.

\- Po co te sztućce, ojcze? - zapytał nieśmiało Bren.

\- Będzie jeszcze deser. Suflet czekoladowy. 

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i sprawnie przełożył maki na swój talerz.

Rey spojrzał bezradnie na pałeczki. Potem włożyła je do osobnych dłoni, wysunęła koniuszek języka, lekko uniosła się i pochyliła nad stołem.

\- Tak się tego nie robi, dziewczyno - skarcił ją Brendol senior. - Synu, pokaż jej.

Szatynka zaczerwieniła się. Najchętniej zapadłaby się pod ziemię jak Kajetan Poznański. 

\- Zobacz - rudzielec zaprezentował jej technikę. 

Rey spróbowała powtórzyć ruchy chłopaka, ale nic jej nie wychodziło. W końcu pałeczka wyślizgnęła jej się z ręki i wpadła do sosu sojowego, rozbryzgując go na biały obrus. 

\- Mam dosyć - warknął w końcu ojciec. - Myślę, ze powinnaś już iść do domu, Rey.

Szatynka przełknęła łzy.

\- Ojcze, proszę... - jęknął Bren.

\- Nie. Nie mogę na to patrzeć. Możesz odprowadzić ją do drzwi.

Junior spojrzał na dziewczynę, która pokiwała głową. 

Razem wstali od stołu i przeszli do wiatrołapu. 

\- Przepraszam za niego - wymamrotał chłopak. - Już taki jest.

\- Nie ma sprawy - Rey westchnęła i ubrała płaszcz, a Hux otworzył jej drzwi.

\- Do jutra - szepnął.

Poza szkołą nie okazywali sobie czułości, bo w sumie...po co? Dlatego tylko ścisnął mocno jej dłoń, uśmiechnął  się i odprowadził ją wzrokiem.

Zamknął drzwi, gdy zniknęła w ciemności.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uważni mogą dostrzec moją inspirację tumblrem, która pojawiła się w sytuacji na siłowni. Jak będę miała czas, to podam odpowiedni link. :')


End file.
